Christmas Recon
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: This takes place in Season 3, just after the Christmas party at the office-you know, the party Andy and the kids move to the office to surprise Sharon...so, they aren't dating, but non-dating. Provenza and Patrice will have an appearance too.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea and decided to put it into words. This takes place in Season 3, just after the Christmas party at the office. You know, the party Andy and the kids move to the office to surprise Sharon...so, they aren't dating, but non-dating. This same episode, we learn about Patrice and Provenza, so a lot of good stuff. This would have been shortly after the episode with theawkward Nutcracker dinner conversation with Rusty and Nicole too. Anyway, just an idea of a funny scenario, and it's not that long, nothing like "Mini-Raydor," which is still in progress. Enjoy!**

"Thank you for my Christmas present," she smiled into the phone as she answered it. Sharon didn't need to say anything more; her caller id had alerted her the caller's identity.

"You're welcome," he replied back, "though, I feel like I should have gotten you something more. I'm glad you like the angel."

"Andy, it's perfect. You don't need to get me anything more. I'm the one who should feel badly; your Christmas present is still here under the tree," she confessed.

"Sharon, it's okay; you don't have to cover like that. I don't need a present. We never discussed presents," Andy told her.

"I did get you a present," she stomped her foot, not that Andy could see it. "I should be offended you would think I didn't. I put a lot of thought into my present, and now, well, maybe I won't give it to you," she teased.

"Really? I should be crushed then that I may not get this mysterious present that you say is under your tree? Okay, Sharon," Andy chuckled.

Andy heard a click on the end of the line, and he realized Sharon had hung up on him. He pulled his phone away from his ear, staring at it, wondering how things had gone downhill so quickly. Here it was, Christmas morning, and Sharon had just hung up on him. As he was staring at it, he almost dropped the phone when it started ringing with a Facetime request. He chuckled at the person requesting.

"Yes," he smirked as he answered, "I figured you had hung up on me."

Sharon nodded, "No, I just don't know how to switch from a call to a Facetime call, so I needed to call you back so I can show you your present. See," she gestured to the tree, where there was a flat present under it. She moved up closer to it, where he could see her beautiful handwriting with the "To: Andy From: Sharon."

"Now you are sounding like Provenza being technology challenged. Okay, I'll give you the present, but that only means we will have to get together for you to give it to me," Andy smiled at her.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, that seems to be how presents work. Pity the kids didn't bring it with them last night to the Christmas party at work. Thank you for that, by the way. I know that was all you."

Andy shook his head, "Nope, not me," he grinned.

Sharon snickered at him, "Hmm, must be some great elf. Tell that elf whenever you see him that I wanted to thank him properly again. My sneaky kids hung mistletoe in the condo doorway, and he'll have to come by sometime for a proper thanks."

"Oh, well, if you say it like that," Andy started.

Sharon interrupted, "Oh, it's okay. I just wish I could find that elf. It was very nice of him to bring Christmas to work. I just hate I had to keep everyone there until the early hours of Christmas morning. Say, why are you calling now? It's barely 6:00 AM on Christmas. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" Andy replied right back to her. "Sharon, by now, I now you and your habits. I'm guessing you felt badly that there weren't any Christmas breakfast foods ready, and that Provenza ate the last of your Christmas cookies. So, I'm guessing-and this is just me-going out on a limb, you are standing in your kitchen, with that apron on, in your reindeer Christmas pajamas, cooking up a storm already, even though as a police captain you just worked through most of the night. You really should be giving those amazing legs a break and getting some rest, but no, I'm guessing you are in the kitchen."

"I'm not in the kitchen," Sharon smiled. "Currently, I'm sitting by the Christmas tree showing you your present."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Sharon, move the phone back-is the apron on-reindeer pajamas?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and stood, "Well, that's what I get for hanging out with the likes of you. Well done, detective," she smiled as she showed him exactly what he'd just described. Breakfast was in preparation, and she was in her Christmas pajamas with the apron.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Andy asked as he smiled at her.

"French toast casserole, want to come over?" she smiled back.

"No," he shook his head, "it's Christmas morning! Your kids are there, so spend the time with them. By the way, where did you put all of them? I didn't see anyone on the couch. Did you tell them how awful that couch is to sleep on? I think my back is spasming right now thinking about it. I've fallen asleep there one too many times while watching movies. In fact, that's what I should have gotten you-a new couch."

Sharon giggled at that, "That bad, huh? Well, Emily decided to sleep with me. She couldn't stand the idea of going back to Jack's place. The boys are camped out in Rusty's room. You never answered my question-why are you awake now?"

"I couldn't miss the chance to talk to a pretty lady so early on Christmas morning. Besides, I knew your sense of occasion would kick in, and as soon as those kids get up-or earlier if you wake them up-Christmas would be crazy. I wanted to talk to you in peace and quiet for a few minutes. So, you liked the angel? I didn't know if you had too many, but then I kept reminding myself of your saying, "You can never have too many angels."

Sharon smiled, "Well, that is very true, and yes, I love it. That one is perfect. I am surprised you knew which one to go back and get. That's the one we saw while shopping a couple months ago, right?"

Andy nodded, "Mmm hmm, I have a good memory and will never reveal my secret. I'm just glad you found the present in the village. I, I mean, the elf hid it well there when setting it up."

Sharon laughed at him as she stirred the batter for the casserole, "I admit that at first I didn't think it was from you. It was wrapped too neatly. Then, you had me intrigued later in my office when you told me to wait until I got home to open it."

Andy smirked, "Think you're funny, huh? I just so happened to have the shop wrap it. I learned after your last birthday present. Even I had to admit that wrapping job was terrible. Now, your office, well, I was a little distracted and wanted to spend a moment with you. The present could wait. I need to thank your kids for hanging all that mistletoe in both of your office doors," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes.

"So, when am I going to get that present?" Andy asked. "It's Christmas after all. I can't run the risk of it sitting under that tree too long and possibly being regifted to random people dropping by."

"You think I would give your gift to a random person dropping by? Who might just drop by that would warrant your gift? I don't know now-maybe I will give your gift to someone else," she teased.

"Well, like I said, we didn't talk about gifts. I wasn't expecting one," Andy shrugged his shoulders.

Sharon stopped stirring and put her hands on her hips, "Andy, why wouldn't I get you a present? You're the only person I spend time with. We go out all the time, and as our children have so kindly pointed out repeatedly, they think we are dating. Now, I know after our discussion with the Nutcracker, we are both fine not calling this thing anything at the moment, but of course I got you a present. You're my boy- my friend who's a boy, so yes, I got you a present."

Andy smiled, "Thank you. I can't wait to see it, a gift from my lady friend."

Sharon smirked, "Of course, I also got the parking attendant downstairs a present too."

Andy stopped laughing, "Funny one, are we?"

"Well," she shrugged her shoulders, "I had to basically pay him off. He's the one who sees your car here all the time when we have our non-dates," she teased.

Andy chuckled too, and then he switched topics. So, part of why I was calling was Provenza.

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Provenza? Really, Andy? You called me at 6:00 AM on Christmas morning to talk about Provenza? We certainly have other things we could talk about instead of Provenza," she said as she poured the last of the casserole into the pan.

"Looks great," he commented, as he watched her on the screen, "No, I wanted to discuss Provenza's lady friend, Patrice. Could you believe it? I told you he had to be dating someone."

Sharon giggled as she put the finishing touches on the casserole, "Oh, I know! It took everything I had to get everyone back to work. I wanted to grill her as much as you did. Yes, though, you are right. He had stopped poking in your business because he was dating someone."

"Can I get that recorded?" he joked.

"What?" Sharon asked distracted by her cooking preparations.

"You said I was right. Let's get that on tape. I can't believe he was going to take her to the beach for Christmas."

"He was going to take her to the beach?" Sharon stopped what she was doing to look at the screen. "You didn't tell me that."

"Oh, sorry, with that crazy case and all, I didn't get a chance to tell you all the details. Yeah, he told me about that. You saw her suitcase, right?" Andy asked.

Sharon nodded, "I did, but I for some reason thought she was going to stay with him. I didn't know they were going away."

"Yeah, well, after we finished the case, he caught me in the hall to ask me about nice places to eat. You know Provenza, he would take her to a steakhouse buffet for each date if he could. So, he stopped me and asked me to recommend some of our favorite places. That's how I know they guy is a goner. He's in love with her. He didn't haggle me about the two of us going out to eat all the time. He simply said, 'Flynn-give me the names of some of those places you take the Captain to dinner. I don't want to hear what you do there-just nice places to eat-you know, good atmosphere and all.' So, I did. I told him about the one we like near the beach."

"Oh, yes," Sharon smiled, "the food is wonderful. It's cozy and quaint, and I like all the dividers around the place. It's private and intimate. Shame you told Provenza. Now, we might run the risk of running into him there."

"Well, that's part of my idea. So, Provenza told me he was going to try and make it up to Patrice by taking her out to dinner tomorrow night. He had to see some of his kids and ex-wives now that he was staying in town for Christmas, but he wanted to take her out. So, how do you feel about a reconnaissance mission with me?"

Sharon started laughing out loud and put her hand over her mouth to quiet herself. She didn't want to wake the kids, "Andy, you are planning on spying on your best friend and his date?" she asked.

Andy nodded, "Most definitely. You think he wouldn't do the same to me if it wasn't you that I was going out with? The guy has given me grief over and over and over the past couple years about you. I figured we could spy on him, and after we get a little bit of information on his date, well, if you wanted to just happen for him to see us and not think we noticed him, well, we could give him a bit of a show too. He's never seen us out to dinner. He thinks we are all over each other, so I don't know, maybe give him a dose of what he's dishing out?"

Sharon stared at the screen, "I will never understand the two of you. So, you want me to go along, spy on him, get dirt on his date, and then pretend to be out with you, where he doesn't think we know he's there, and give him a show of his own?"

Andy nodded again, "Yup. You in? I mean, you have to eat, right, and that is your favorite place?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Why do I feel like I'm being setup in a Flynn/Provenza mess that could end up with police involved."

Andy smacked his hand on the table, "Pick you up tomorrow at 6:00. Maybe you can use your other Christmas gift then?"

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Other gift?"

Andy nodded, "Yes, if you go back to that tree, there's another gift under there for you. That one is from me too. It's hidden at the back."

Sharon rolled her eyes and picked up the phone to walk back over to the tree. Buried in the back, even under some of the tree skirt, she found the gift and started laughing, "Now, that looks like an Andy wrapped gift."

"Hey, I did my best!" he smiled.

"Oh, I am sure. I'm sure my gift was your best work. I'm glad I volunteered to wrap all the gifts you got Nicole's family. Maybe that's what I need to get you-gift wrapping lessons."

"Or, you could save your money and just show me yourself next time," Andy shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do I have two presents now, Andy?" Sharon asked, and as she inspected it, she laughed more, "and Andy, why is the gift tag of Santa kissing Mrs. Claus?"

"Well, you are twice as special," he joked. "Maybe I just wanted to get you something else. I saw it and thought of you, and well for the gift tag, just totally random."

"Well, now you most definitely need to come over. I need to give you your gift too, and apparently unwrap this, unless an animal is living in all this paper mess," she joked. "As far as Mrs. Claus, well there's no comment."

Andy chuckled, "I can stop by earlier tomorrow evening if you want," he suggested.

"No, I should have thought of this earlier-why didn't I? Come over for breakfast. You are already up, so get yourself a shower, shave, and come over. You can eat with us and open presents. What, do you have a better offer on Christmas morning? I know you are going to Nicole's at lunchtime, so you've got to eat breakfast," Sharon smiled.

"I don't want to intrude. Besides, what would your kids think?" Andy asked.

"You mean, other than to think we are dating, and that their mom invited her-friend who is a boy-over for Christmas to spend time with her family? Okay, well, I think they think all that now, despite anything we tell them otherwise. So, are you coming?" she asked again.

Andy chuckled, "You drive a hard bargain. You sound a lot like my boss."

"She sounds like a lovely person," Sharon agreed.

Andy nodded, "Oh, she is. Hot too."

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Hot? You mean as in physically hot?"

Andy laughed, "Well, no. Physically, she's as cold as ice. She'd agree with that. Lady can't get warm for anything, always burrowing into my coats. It's borderline harassment in the workplace. Now, her looks-that's where she's hot," he smiled and raised his eyebrows at her.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Comments like that about your BOSS would be more than borderline harassment. Good thing she's understanding."

"Oh, she's more than understanding. In fact, she hasn't said it, but pretty sure she thinks I'm hot-both physically warm and a total stud," he smiled.

"A stud? Are you 20? I don't think your boss would ever say that," she added.

Andy nodded, "She probably wouldn't, but after the way she stares at me at work, she's at least thinking it."

Sharon scoffed at him, "Andrew, get over here. We'll eat whenever you get here."

"Okay, well, I'll get ready. Funny how you mentioned I should shave. You singled that out. Shower, shave, and come over. Any reason for that?" he smirked.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders at him and grinned, "No idea. I can't imagine I would say that. Now, your boss might-after those comments about her being hot, well, she just might want to slap you," she gave a slight giggle.

"Alright, I'm signing off before you hang up on me again. I'll see you in a bit, and don't let the boys eat all the Christmas cookies. I only got one yesterday," he complained.

"See you in a bit, cookies and all," she smiled, "and Andy, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sharon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. These characters aren't my own; I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy!**

"I'm taking out the trash," Sharon called out to the condo. The kids were just starting to file in from their nighttime slumbers. Emily had walked out of the bedroom and collapsed into one of the orange chairs. Ricky was sitting on the end of the couch, rubbing his eyes. Rusty was still walking down the hall as he heard Sharon call out.

"How long has she been up?" Rusty asked as he filed into the living room and flopped himself face down on the couch, near Ricky.

"No idea," Emily mumbled, "I think for hours, though. I never heard her get up."

"Is she always so cheerful on Christmas morning when you guys are home?" Rusty groaned. "She wasn't like this the last couple years."

In the hall, Sharon quickly disposed of the trash; she didn't have much to take out anyways and waited by the elevator. She smiled when the doors opened.

"You kept them on," Andy chuckled.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Well, your text message to 'leave on the reindeer pajamas' was pretty direct. I did otherwise get a shower, do my hair, and put on my makeup. Why were you so insistent on the reindeer pajamas?" she asked as they walked down the hall toward her condo.

"Well, if you remember, I tried to suggest you buy something different," he smiled at her. Sharon rolled her eyes, "but then, you said those were not appropriate pajamas for 1-your kids to see, and 2-Christmas. Then you told me that it didn't matter because I wouldn't be seeing any pajamas-what I wanted you to get or otherwise, so I figure since I won't get my wish anytime in the foreseeable future, I might as well see the reindeer ones. They are cute on you," he smiled.

Sharon turned to look back at him, "Cute?"

As they reached her door, Sharon stood to the side of it, waiting on Andy's response instead of opening the door.

"Yes, cute. That's coming from Andy, not Lieutenant Flynn. Lieutenant Flynn would never call his boss cute-well, he might have, but he wouldn't dare now. That lady has it in for him and would send him to another sensitivity training," he smirked. "I don't remember those pajamas having a shirt under them, as you're wearing them. Now, the look minus the shirt, the open reindeer top, now that I could get on board with."

Sharon smacked at him, "Stop! You're terrible. You're going to have my neighbors out here thinking more is going on with us than there is. Now, before we go inside, Merry Christmas."

Andy raised his eyebrows, "You didn't think you could tell me Merry Christmas in your condo? Are your kids against you wishing me a Merry Christmas? Man, Sharon, what do they have against Christmas?" he joked.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "You think you are so funny this morning-apparently, Christmas brings out your good mood, and-"

Before Sharon could continue, Andy had leaned over and kissed her sweetly, "and-and what?" he said inches from her face.

"And, you'd better kiss me again here, now, because my kids would definitely have something against that," she grinned at him.

Andy kissed her again, sweetly, "Merry Christmas, Sharon."

Sharon bit her lip and looked up at him, "Well, it's a very good morning now. Thank you for shaving."

Andy smiled back at her, "I love the Nutcracker."

Sharon raised her eyebrows to him, "You are standing here in the hall with me, kissing me, on Christmas morning, and you come up with 'I love the Nutcracker' really?"

Andy pulled back and started gesturing with his hands, "Yeah, well, that amazing outing forced us to talk. Our kids put us on the spot-remind me to thank them one day-and if you recall, we talked well into the early hours of that morning. Now, we did some kissing too, eventually, but yeah, the Nutcracker-loved it," and he grinned at her.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "You do realize in all our hours of talking that night, we really didn't come to any earthshattering conclusions."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, except that we weren't calling this dating for now, the potential to really date you someday was still there, we weren't going to scare each other off by expressing our feelings, neither one of us wanted to spend time with anyone else besides each other, and we'd just take things very slowly and see if they progressed. Oh, and then, there's the whole "when." I say when because it's not an if for me-"when" I ask you out on a real date, you'll know it. I'll be very clear. I won't let you run from the hills for fear of calling it a date then. Oh, and my favorite part-we agreed we could kiss more-now on the lips. That's my favorite part of the Nutcracker."

"Kissing is your favorite part of the Nutcracker? Sharon joked with him.

"There was kissing IN the Nutcracker? I wouldn't know. I was too busy staring at you and your legs," Andy admitted.

Sharon chuckled, "I'm guessing you were also distracted thinking up ways to ask if you could kiss me, right? Your line-it was pretty cheesy."

Andy grinned, "Well, I love kissing you on your cheek, still, do, but I had to step up my game, you know. So, yes, I wanted to be polite and respectful for you and not just maul you with my lips."

"Maul me with your lips? What kind of animal are you-wait don't answer that," Sharon giggled as she shook her head.

"You have to admit, the Flynn charm worked that evening," Andy smirked at her. Sharon was now standing against the wall, hands behind her back, supporting herself against the wall. Andy was standing next to her, looking down at her eyes glistening.

"That was the Flynn charm? I think it needs work," Sharon smiled.

"What? I thought I had a great reason for wanting to kiss you-very original," he grinned.

Sharon shook her head, almost snorting now she was laughing so hard, "Let me get this straight-that was your best line? You asked me if you could kiss me because you wanted to see if my lips were as cold as my feet and hands were all the time. That's your charm?"

Andy leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Sharon rolled her eyes as he moved back to look at her again, "Hmmm, well, I don't think my lips are cold, so you probably don't need to 'warm them up' as you said, anymore."

Andy nodded, "Up to you. You'll be back. No one can resist the Flynn charm, and when you've been kissed by Flynn-well, you'll be back."

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked as she opened the door in search of Sharon. "Mom?" Emily turned and saw Sharon and Andy talking against the wall. "Oh, hi Andy," she smiled and left the door open and walked back into the condo. Sharon and Andy could hear her yell out to the boys, "Mom's fine. She's not dead or anything. She's just in the hall with the boyfriend."

Sharon started laughing again and put her head into Andy's chest. She could feel him laughing as well. Sharon reached for his hand, "Come on, the inquisition awaits," she smiled up at him and stood up on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips before pulling him toward the door.

"See, already back for more-couldn't resist the charm," Andy smiled at her and jumped back as she turned around to smack him, "and I think those lips most definitely will need to be warmed up further a bit later. Yes, they're cold."

As the two walked into the condo, still laughing, Ricky looked up from his spot now in one of the orange chairs. Rusty had completely sprawled out on the couch, facedown, not ready to address the world. Emily had moved over toward the Christmas tree and was grinning at Sharon and Andy.

"So, Mom, we have a visitor for Christmas morning, huh? We've never had anyone here except just us before," Emily egged on Sharon.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Emily, stop."

Andy jumped right in and held up a bag, "I come bearing gifts," he smiled and Sharon turned to him.

"You brought gifts?" she asked. "How did I not notice?"

Without looking at the two of them, Ricky piped in, "Probably because you were standing out there making out with him if I had to guess. Andy, nice to see you again. Merry Christmas."

Andy chuckled and said, "Merry Christmas, Ricky, Emily, Rusty."

At the sound of his name, Rusty pulled his head up off the couch for a brief moment and frowned, "Uh, hi lieutenant. I wasn't sure if you were really standing there or if it was a dream I was having here on the couch. Nope, you're here. Nice look you have there-are you Rudolph or something?" and Rusty flopped back down on the couch.

Sharon turned to Andy, both with a quizzical expression on their faces, and Sharon then saw the "Rudolph" comment. Andy had lipstick on his lips, even toward his nose. She rolled her eyes and reached up to wipe it off. Ricky chuckled and Emily grinned.

"Such a comedian," Andy shook his head, and as Sharon pulled him further into the condo, he leaned down to Sharon and whispered, "So, do you think Rusty would like to know we made out on that very same couch a couple times last week? That might knock the smirk off his face."

Sharon giggled and turned to Andy, mouthing, "Stop."

"Guys, I invited Andy over for breakfast. He's alone otherwise, so I thought it would be nice," Sharon explained.

Emily grinned, "Well, I'm glad you are here. Let me take your presents and put them over here if that's okay?"

Andy nodded, "Thanks Emily. That's fine. Rusty, if I'm Rudolph, I can most definitely speak to Santa about taking your gifts back to the North Pole."

Rusty popped up again, "There are gifts in there for me?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "You practically left me a map. How many days did I find actual printouts taped to my computer at work with the word "Rusty" next to them? I don't think your mother did that."

"You knew that was me?" Rusty asked.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Of course. Most of the dirtbags we haul in for questioning can be more subtle than that. My computer was the only one in the office with your Christmas list constantly taped to it. You should work on your tact."

Rusty now sat up fully, looking at Andy, who was grinning back at him. Sharon was trying not to laugh, looking away.

"Well, Lieutenant Provenza told me to put it there. Told me that and I quote-"The idiot future stepdad will be glad to get you anything you want for Christmas. He wants to make the Captain happy, so he'll get you your gifts," Rusty repeated.

Sharon's jaw dropped, "Provenza said that? Andy!"

Andy chuckled and turned to Sharon with a sheepish look, "I'll talk to him, and he should know better," as he turned back to Rusty, "I didn't get you everything. Your mom would like me LESS if I did that. You should know better than to trust anything coming from Provenza."

Rusty shrugged, "Well, he said it works with his own kids every time he gets a new wife." Rusty turned back to the tv and without addressing it to anyone in particular, "I'm hungry. Is breakfast ready?"

Sharon nodded, not that Rusty could see her. He was turning on a Christmas parade on television, "Almost ready, give me five minutes to get things out."

Andy turned and followed her, "I'll help."

As the two walked into the kitchen out of earshot of the kids, Sharon leaned over and whispered, "I can't believe Provenza would say that! This recon mission you want-I'm in. I'll help you."

Andy turned and smiled at her, leaning even closer to her, "Never doubted you would go. It's the charm again-can't resist it, plus, you can't resist our favorite restaurant," as he kissed her quickly and moved back to grab the plates. Sharon scoffed at him and finished getting the casserole out, "Kids, breakfast is ready."

"So, Andy, joining us for breakfast today," Ricky started in on Andy.

Rusty shook his head, "This is nothing. Granted, he's not here for breakfast ever, but he's here all the time for dinner."

"All the time?" Emily smiled as she sat down next to Sharon. "How often are you here, Andy?"

Andy fired right back, "How often are you home, Emily?"

Emily glanced at him and broke into a huge smile, "Yeah, Rusty was right. You're long gone-head over heels. Mom, I'm a size 2 when you need my bridesmaid dress size."

Sharon gave Emily a death glare as the rest of the group moved to the table.

Ricky piped in to further torment Andy, "Gee, Mom if I had known we were having company, I would have-" he was cut off.

"Would have what?" Andy jumped in, dishing it right back to Ricky. Ricky had handled things the best of all the kids where Andy was concerned. The two had always gotten along well, and even after Andy had sort of chewed Ricky out when he was giving Sharon a hard time about adopting Rusty, the two men had gotten through that rough patch, both recognizing they wanted the best for Sharon. Andy had enlightened Ricky that's Sharon's "lonely heart" was being well cared for, and Ricky seemed to relax knowing a good guy like Andy was watching out for her, and her life wasn't the disaster Jack had painted it to be. "Ricky, what? You would have-I don't know-gotten a haircut? Not worn the elf pajama pants you have on? Those-those are nice," he smirked.

Ricky gave Andy a half scowl, half smile, "Okay, I'll give you that. I did get a haircut, even if you can't tell. The pajamas, well Mom got them for me."

As Andy sat down at the table next to Sharon, he took a sip of orange juice as he said, "I know. I picked out the elf pants especially for you," and winked as Sharon turned her head away from the table, trying not to laugh.

Rusty looked up with a horrified expression, "So, did you pick out these Frosty the Snowman ones for me, or was that Sharon? I could live with these if Sharon got them, but you-that's just wrong."

"All me," Andy winked at Sharon, "She paid for them, but I found them, and she agreed. "Why the horrified expression?" he asked Rusty.

Rusty shook his head, "It just sounds so…" he didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"What?" Andy asked as he took a quick sip of juice, "Creepy?'

Rusty shook his head again, "No, not that. So, so dad-like, picking out clothes."

Andy looked at him as he stabbed a piece of food, "Well, I am a dad," and smiled at him.

"Yeah, but not my-" Rusty started to say.

"What? Not your dad? See anyone else in line? I don't. You can dish it out with your comments about your mother and me, but you can't take them yourself? Rusty, I may not legally be your dad, but who else has spent more time with you other than your mother? Buzz is close, but even he mainly tutors you in math. Me. That's who. Who has worked endlessly on the other Sharon's case? Anyone else volunteering to watch your chess matches other than your mother? No, we both come. If I recall, I'm the one who suggested taking you out to eat after every good report card, hmm and even lobbied for burgers, which I don't eat. If I recall, Buzz helped you with math, Sharon helped you with English, and I was your history guy for tutoring, remember? Rusty, I play chess with you every single time I'm here for dinner. You come with Sharon and me to most of the family outings Nicole has. I even helped you convince Sharon getting a job was a good idea, remember? Call it what you want, but yeah, I picked out the pants," and he shrugged.

Sharon, Ricky, and, Emily were all avoiding looking at each other for fear of laughing. Sharon caught Andy's eye and couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She started snort laughing. Rusty still sat there, in shock, at the realization. Andy, perfectly content, kept eating his breakfast.

Ricky stood to get more juice, turned to Rusty and said, "For what it's worth, I think you ended up with a better one than Em and I have. Hey, at least he's here," and then and bowed toward Andy, "Andy, welcome to the family," to which Emily started a full out laugh as well.

"Now, aren't you excited to see what I got you for Christmas?" Andy said as he looked at Rusty and then toward Sharon, where he winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

When breakfast was over, Sharon and Andy moved into the living room while the kids volunteered to clean up the kitchen. Sharon decided to start making piles of presents for the kids so they could open them when the kitchen was clean.

"You didn't have to get the kids presents," she said to him, "Andy, that wasn't necessary."

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, but I wanted to get them presents."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not necessary, really."

Andy rolled his eyes right back at her, "Didn't you get gifts for Nicole and her family?"

Sharon said, "Yeah, but that's different-" and Andy cut her off.

"How is that different, hmm? Exactly. It's not. So, let me indulge your sense of occasion and enjoy giving gifts," he smiled as he patted a spot on the couch next to him for her to sit.

"Alright, present time!" Rusty said clapping his hands together, as the three kids walked into the living room. Andy rolled his eyes at Rusty's excitement. One might think Rusty was about eight years old.

The kids opened their gifts until they only had Andy's gifts left to open. Sharon and Andy had watched them open everything, chatting with all of them about their gifts.

"Why don't you open those one at a time since Andy is here, and he got those for you?" Sharon suggested. The kids looked at each other and shrugged.

"Mom, is that for us or for you-you don't know what he got us?" Emily smiled at Sharon.

Sharon shook her head, "No, I don't. So, let's see what he picked out for you."

"Well, I'll go first," Rusty offered and opened his present to find a new laptop. "Oh, wow, you really got me this laptop I wanted? I never thought that would happen."

Sharon turned and gave Andy a glare, "You got him that laptop? I told you he didn't need a new one. We discussed that. Plus, it was way too expensive."

Andy shrugged, as the kids watched the banter, "Sharon, he's starting college. His currently laptop is your old one, over three years old. Don't get me wrong, it's fine, but he needs a better computer for school. He writes all those papers and is online doing all sorts of videos and such. Who knows-maybe he'll have a career involving computers. He needed a good one."

Rusty chimed in, "Thanks, lieutenant. Yeah, this one is the newest one, top of the line."

Sharon looked back at Andy, who smiled at her, "Hey, you got him all sorts of stuff he needed. Let me help out, okay? He needs the computer. Besides, I believe a tuition bill just arrived for you this week, am I right?"

Sharon scoffed at him, and Andy patted her leg. Ricky started chuckling from his place on the floor, "Ahh, how domestic. The parents are arguing about the kid brother's computer and college tuition. Little brother, though, don't you think the 'Lieutenant' greeting is a bit much? He's got a name. Andy, it's not hard to say."

Rusty waved off Ricky.

Sharon glared at Ricky, and Emily jumped in to ease the tension, "I'll go next," she offered.

Emily's gift was in a flat box, and Sharon looked over at Andy, "I take it the store wrapped these gifts, too?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah," Andy nodded, "I was only going to take on wrapping your one gift. Everything else, the store," he smiled.

The group chuckled at that, with the poorly wrapped gift in question, sitting on the coffee table, in plain sight, and the gift needed major help in the wrapping department.

"Oh, wow, Andy, thank you. This is awesome!" Emily smiled, holding up her gift.

"What is it?" Sharon asked, trying to see what Emily had in her hand.

"Mom, it's for both of us, actually. It's a day at the spa, full service. Wow, Andy, this is great. Thanks," Emily smiled.

"You're welcome," Andy smiled back and turned to Sharon. "I got you both a day at the spa together. It's for tomorrow while she is still here. Plus, I knew if it wasn't booked and used now, you'd put it off and would never use it, saying you were too busy with work. I know we are off tomorrow, so it's for you both to go. You will be done well before we go to dinner," Andy smiled at Sharon.

"Dinner?" Ricky piped up.

Andy nodded, "Yes, a work thing actually," he said as to not get into the specifics.

The kids seemed to accept that, and Sharon still mouth-open, tried to gain her voice, "You got my daughter and me a day at the spa? Andy, again, you didn't have to do that. I know that wasn't cheap either."

Andy shrugged, "It's no big deal. I knew you both needed to relax, and you would both enjoy some time together. So, go, enjoy."

"Well, on that note, let's see what I got," Ricky smiled at the group, as he opened his gift, "Oh wow, Andy, thanks! This is perfect."

"What did you get him?" Sharon raised her eyebrows at Andy, who was sitting there smiling.

"Mom, he got us tickets to the hockey game this weekend. Andy, I didn't know you liked hockey," Ricky smiled.

"Ahh, not as much as baseball or football, but I enjoy it. Now, you don't have to take me. I am more than happy to go, but your mother has said you like hockey more than any other sport," Andy smiled.

Ricky nodded, "I do. Thanks! These are great, and of course, I'd enjoy going with you. Rusty, here, hates hockey."

Rusty nodded, "Yeah, I'm not really sure why it is considered fun to try to skate around on ice. Yeah, not my thing."

Sharon now sat, mouth open, looking at Andy. He turned to her, smiling, and when he saw her expression said, "What?"

Sharon shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just surprised. Thank you," and she patted his knee.

"My pleasure," he smiled back at her, "although, we won't be able to have dinner here on Saturday nights like we usually do. Seems as if I'll be otherwise occupied," he smiled at her.

"Okay, Mom, what did you get?" Emily smiled brightly at her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Andy, is it safe to open this gift?" she asked.

Andy chuckled, "Such a comedian yourself. I can always take it back," he offered.

Sharon waved off his hand, as the kids laughed, "No, no, I mean, you went to all this trouble." Sharon worked her way through the packaging, which had so much tape, she finally had to get scissors, to find a badly smashed box, "Andy, what happened to this box? It looks like a car ran over it."

Andy rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, well, not a car, but it did fly out of my hand going down the escalator at the mall and well, a stroller ran over it."

The kids burst out in laughter as Sharon tried to school her features. It was hopeless though, and soon, she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Andy, I'm trying to picture you at the store, on the escalator, with this and dropping it. That must have been a sight. I hope it's not breakable," Sharon laughed and turned into his shoulder.

"Just open it, would you? I want to know if you like it," Andy pushed at her.

Sharon opened the box to find a new dress. It wasn't any new dress; it was the same designer as the dress she had worn to the Nutcracker. This dress was a deep purple and beautiful.

"Oh, Andy! It's gorgeous," she said as all the kids, even the boys, nodded in approval. Ricky whistled.

"Well, I have a confession. I saw your dress hanging in the bathroom after the Nutcracker, and you looked so great in it. So, I took a picture of the tag and looked up the designer to find where to buy it. The purple was my favorite, and I thought it would look great on you. I got the same size as your other dress, so I hope it fits," Andy admitted.

Sharon sat there, dress in hand, looking at Andy, now with almost tears in her eyes, "You did all that?"

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. I liked the dress," he said simply.

"Nice move, Andy," Ricky nodded at him. Rusty groaned, and Emily had a huge smile of approval too.

While the kids were cleaning up the wrapping paper, Sharon clasped Andy's hand in hers and mouthed, "Thank you," to him, and he smiled at her.

"Oh, kids, Andy needs to open his presents," Sharon offered.

"Presents? Sharon, you were giving me a hard time about getting you more than one gift, and you say presents?" Andy teased her.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's the sense of occasion and all. Here," she handed him the gifts, "although, I feel badly now. I didn't get you something as lovely as you got me."

Andy looked at her, "You of all people should know I don't care about fancy things. Whatever you got me, I am sure I will love it," he smiled.

"Ugh, gag me," Rusty groaned from the floor.

Andy opened the first gift and chuckled, "This is great. Sharon, how could you say this isn't a great gift?"

"What is it?" Ricky asked from the floor. Rusty sat up to see what the gift was as well.

"Well, Sharon got me two tickets to one of the spring training games over in Arizona. There are two Dodger hats here, as my old one is falling apart. Two. Thank you. I'm sure Provenza will love it," Andy smiled at her.

Sharon's mouth dropped open as she looked at him. She had bought the two matching hats for them, but she didn't want to tell Andy that he couldn't share with Provenza. She'd also thought he would take her to the spring training game as a nice Saturday outing.

Andy let her fidget for a few more minutes and then looked over at her. She was still sitting there, biting her tongue, probably, and not commenting.

"Oh, you wanted the hat? Oh, did you want to go to the game too?" he smiled at her. Sharon figured out he had been messing with her and smacked at him. He just chuckled and put one of the hats on her head. "There, what do you know? Fits you like a glove," as he smiled and put the other hat on his head.

"Really? Sharon, really? Matching baseball hats? Can you be more obvious?" Rusty groaned.

"Hey, watch it," Andy pointed at Rusty, "I can still take back that computer."

Emily and Ricky chuckled, and Ricky said, "Oh, Rusty, be kind to your parents." Rusty gave him a look that could kill.

"Mom, where the other present?" Emily asked, looking through the piles on the table.

"It's right here," Sharon smiled. "This one-I went out on a limb, and I hope you like it," she said as she handed it to Andy.

Andy gave her a puzzled look and opened the gift, "Sharon, this is wonderful. Thank you."

Rusty sat up again, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a calendar," Sharon said.

Rusty gave her a frown and a pitiful look, "Sharon, you got him a calendar? That's like the most boring gift ever. Calendar, wow, Sharon, you need some help in shopping for people you are dating, but not dating," Rusty shook his head as Andy, Ricky, and Emily giggled.

"Hey, it's special!" Sharon exclaimed. "Andy, show them," she gestured at him.

Andy was busy taking the calendar out of the packaging, "Oh, this is great, Sharon."

"The calendar," Sharon started to explain, "is one I made on one of those picture websites. You can upload pictures for each month, so I have all sorts of pictures of us, the kids, families, and all. I even put birthdays on it so he wouldn't forget," Sharon smiled.

Andy nodded, "That will be a big help."

The kids quickly lost interest in the "old people gifts" and pointed their attention at their own presents. Sharon and Andy got up to make some coffee, and when they got out of earshot and out of sight, Andy leaned down and kissed Sharon, "Now, I didn't figure you would want me to tell them the last part about the calendar, hmmm?"

Sharon giggled, "Well, after what you've been telling me about Provenza the last few months, I thought that was the perfect thing to add to your calendar. So, do you like it?"

Andy opened the calendar and started flipping through the pages, "Oh, I love this," he chuckled. "Random days you selected and have written in a color. That's great. So, we are sure to color coordinate on those dates, right?"

Sharon nodded, "I know it drives Provenza crazy when we match our colors. He keeps trying to figure out our system, not realizing up until now, we haven't had a system. It's been pure coincidence, most of the time. This way, we can mess with him all this coming year."

Andy smiled at her, "The gift that keeps on giving. I might say that is the best part about the calendar, but I do really love all the pictures of us you used for each month. I'll hang this in my closet so you are the first and last thing I see each day. Plus, I'll need to refer to the calendar for the color scheme of the day."

Sharon giggled, "I already hung my matching one in my closet."

Andy chuckled as he leaned over to whisper, "You, my dear, are so sneaky. Dinner tomorrow, well, that will be Phase One of messing with Provenza-he'll hate us. I think 2015 is going to be an amazing year."


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't get a cookie," he said into the phone.

Sharon looked at the phone; she didn't know why. It was a phone call, not a Facetime call.

"Sharon, you there?" he asked.

"Did you say you didn't get a cookie? Are you talking to me?" she asked.

Andy nodded, again though no one could see it, "Yes, I didn't get a cookie. I just left Nicole's house, and she didn't have any desserts-no cookies specifically because the boys finished eating them the other day. She thought she'd hidden a tray of them for dinner tonight, but the boys confessed they'd found the cookies and polished them off."

Sharon giggled into the phone and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, Andy. Are we in a time machine? Are you five years old now? Complaining about a lack of dessert, about not getting a cookie because your grandsons ate them-well, it sounds like you are five."

"Fine! I guess I'll find someone to talk to who might understand; maybe I'll call Provenza-" he started to say as he attempted to hang up.

"Andy! Wait. Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't talk to you. You have to admit you sound a bit pathetic," she smiled into the phone.

"I don't drink anymore. I don't eat meat. I don't eat much of anything, but you know the one thing I love-Christmas cookies. I don't even need the pies, the cakes, just a few Christmas cookies," Andy complained as he continued his drive home.

Sharon nodded at the other end of the phone, "I know. It doesn't help that all of my cookies were eaten as well, specifically by Provenza, Ricky, and Rusty."

"Exactly!" Andy said as he smacked his hand on the steering wheel. "Now, Christmas is over, and my favorite dessert is done for another year."

"Ohh, poor Andy," Sharon played along, "What will you do? I know, you could see if any grocery stores are open tonight, or gas stations, and see if they have any pitiful Christmas cookies now on sale. There you go-you'll even get a bargain out of it."

"Ha ha, very funny. I might if I even liked store bought cookies, but you know I really just enjoy good homemade Christmas cookies. I keep telling you yours are the best. Nicole's are a close second, but right now, I'd take what I could get."

"Well," Sharon said that drawing out the word, "why don't you come over again, and I'll make you some cookies."

Andy perked up," You'd do that? Sharon, it's okay. It's late, and it's Christmas for goodness sake. Why is it quiet there? I don't hear anyone. Are they all playing with their new gadgets? Does Rusty like his computer?"

Sharon chuckled, "Calm down. You firing all those questions at me sounds like you are on a sugar high as opposed to a sugar withdrawal. It's quiet here because the kids went to a movie. They wanted me to go, but I just wasn't feeling it. We watched Christmas movies all afternoon here, and I have no idea how they can sit through another movie tonight."

"Well, then, all the more reason for you to go to bed, Sharon. I'm not going to bother you tonight. You've got that spa appointment in the morning, and then we've got dinner tomorrow night. I'm fine. I'll go home and probably head to bed myself," Andy explained to her.

"Andy, come over. That's an order," Sharon smiled into the phone.

Andy heard her playful voice, "Now, I know the Captain wouldn't be ordering me to her house where she would bake cookies for me. That doesn't sound like the Captain. Now, Sharon, lovely Sharon, she would never dream of ordering a stud like me around. No, she'd be very polite. She always is," he smirked.

"Hmmm, well then, if that's the case, the Captain is going to go to bed. She's tired from a long few days at work and her lieutenant had the nerve to call her very early this morning, which was almost borderline harassment," Sharon giggled.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll come by," Andy relented.

"Gosh, I feel so important. You sound so excited to come over where I am offering to make you, a 60-year-old grown man, Christmas cookies because the kids and grandkids ate them," Sharon smirked to him.

"Well, let me plead my case-I have had a wonderful Christmas. It started with talking to my favorite person this morning. I got to spend the morning with her and all her kids, who by the way, are pretty great. Well, most of them, most of the time," he said as Sharon giggled. "I got to spend the afternoon and evening with my daughter and her family. Just when I think the day can't get any better, I was just invited back over to my favorite person's house where we are going to bake cookies together and maybe eat ice cream-yeah, ice cream for sure because that's my favorite person's favorite dessert. Now, she doesn't tell many people that, but I do know her better than most anyone."

Sharon chuckled into the phone, "See, that wasn't complicated at all! Much, much better than going to the movies."

"I'll be right up. I'm two stoplights away," Andy replied.

"So, all this was a ploy? You weren't even heading home, were you?" she asked.

Andy shook his head into the phone, "No, I actually have ice cream in the car, and it might just happen to be your favorite flavor. I was planning to stop by and eat it with you. Now, well, you making the cookies, that's an added bonus."

Sharon laughed and told him, "I'll unlock the door. See you in a few minutes."

"I don't eat that much ice cream," Sharon chuckled as Andy put all the cartons down on the kitchen counter. She had started the cookie batter, so she was covered in flour. Andy walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, when I bought it, I didn't know the kids were at the movies. I was prepared to come in here fully armed. I bought enough for everyone to enjoy. Now, since it's just you and me, that's just extra special on many levels," he grinned at her. "So, you really are making more cookies for me?" he asked as he leaned over her shoulder and looked into the bowl.

Sharon turned toward him and gave him a strange look, "Of course. It's not everyday a grown man calls me whining he didn't get any cookies."

"I wasn't whining," Andy commented. Sharon glared at him, and he rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe a little. Thank you," he said as he took a swipe of the batter out of the bowl. Mmmm, wonderful."

"You know, if you help here in the kitchen, I can teach you how to make them. It's not that hard," Sharon said, pointing at the recipe.

Andy shook his head and moved so he was standing behind Sharon again looking over her shoulder into the bowl, "Sure, as long as I can watch from right here. Perfect spot-I can smell the cookie batter and your perfume," he smiled as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. He felt her slightly stiffen. "Sharon, does that bother you? Look, I don't' want to make you uncomfortable."

He felt Sharon relax and sigh. She turned in his arms to him and smiled up at him, "No, I'm sorry. It doesn't bother me at all. It's just that I'm still getting used to it. In fact, I kind of like it," she admitted, smiling up at him. I'm just not sure-hmm, I'm not sure how to put into words what I'm thinking."

Andy nodded at her, "Okay, look, I never want you to be uncomfortable. If I ever make you that way, tell me. I won't know otherwise. It's the last thing I would want, Sharon. I really care about you, and you know we've already discussed that there is no one I'd rather be around. I think I know what you are thinking," he smiled at her, eyes glistening. He swiped more of the batter before he stood back and walked to sit in one of the barstools, now looking at Sharon working at the counter.

Sharon put her hand on her hip and gave Andy a half glare, "You think you know what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Andy licked his finger of the batter and smiled up at her, "Oh yeah. You're thinking that I'm irresistible, and just like kissing me, once anything more happens, well, you won't be able to resist me. That's got you freaked out."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "That is NOT at all true. Definitely not irresistible, but maybe more like a leech-can't get rid of you."

Andy's eyes grew wide as he tried not to laugh, "Hey! A leech? That's a bit harsh."

Sharon giggled, "Well, maybe, but just don't start up again with the 'Flynn Charm' because well, that definitely needs work."

Andy shrugged his shoulders as he tried to hide his smile, "Hey, it worked. What's the saying-If it ain't broke, don't fix it?' Well, you're still hanging around me like a groupie."

"A groupie? You're the one who came over, bribed me with ice cream-which, by the way we still haven't eaten-to make you cookies. You even had plans to bribe the kids with ice cream, and that I'm guessing was to get in their good graces so they would give you some alone time with me," Sharon smirked at him.

"Fine," Andy stood, hands up, "I'll just take my ice cream and go."

Sharon tugged on his arm as he picked up the ice cream. They both knew he wasn't going anywhere, but she played along and tugged on his arm. When he turned toward her, a glint in his eyes, she leaned up and kissed him sweetly, "No, you holding me doesn't bother me. Like I said, I'm getting used to it, just like I'm not ready to define anything, but don't feel like you can't hold me or kiss me."

Andy nodded and pecked her on the lips. He walked back over and sat down at the bar, watching as she now started to put the batter onto the cookie sheets, "Okay, well, since we're talking about things, how are you feeling about all this? It's been a couple weeks since we had that long talk and decided to add a bit more affection. Are you okay with everything?"

Sharon smiled up at him and put the spoon down, "I'm touched you even asked. I know this is difficult, not knowing exactly what this is," she gestured between them. "I am okay with it so far," she took a deep breath, "but, I feel like I internally panic at times. Andy, it's not you at all. I enjoy everything we do together-dinner, movies, time here at home, and yes, even kissing now. I'm just trying to sort out everything. Is that okay?"

Andy grabbed her hand, "More than okay," he smiled. "I told you I would work with you, at whatever pace you want. You don't want to call this anything-that's fine. I know you partly want to keep this to ourselves, for the most part, and keep it out of the office. Dating officially, well, that involves letting Taylor know, and all that. It's another step, a step that isn't there yet. I know it will happen. Sharon, you just finalized your divorce. I know you're working through a lot, and some of that is probably a little guilt-guilt that you do like me when you just ended your marriage. That's okay. Sharon, I've been there with you every step of the way, and I'm not running now because you need some time to sort this out. We've been friends for awhile, and that only continues to grow. So, WHEN I think you are ready, I'll ask you out on a real date, that way there is no confusion," as he smiled at her.

Sharon continued to hold his hand and looked down at their hands, "So, how would a real date be different for us? We go out all the time, but you insist it will be different. You already kiss me, and I know you understand any other umm physical things wouldn't happen for me until much later. We discussed that. So, what will make a real date different? I guess that's what scares me a little. I like this."

Andy used one hand to nudge up her chin, "Hey, a real date won't look much different. We'll still go out-dinner-whatever you want. I'll still kiss you. I'll still hold your hand. I'll still drop you off at the end of the night and go home. We'll still talk, definitely talk. We'll still be friends, because that's the most important thing to both of us. I guess what will change for a real date is our internal feelings. I guess that will signify we are both ready to move forward and publicly acknowledge it. Now, does that mean I'll shout it from the rooftops or even tell Provenza all about it? No, but I hope we'll both know its significance. We'll know we are moving forward then, no internal struggles, no thoughts of divorces or failed marriages, no regrets. Until you're at that point, well, we won't call it dating. Is that okay?"

Sharon thought a moment and nodded, "Yes, that actually makes sense to me. No one else would get that, but I do. So, one last question-if the actual date won't look any different, how will I know? You will know because you'll be planning this out. It doesn't sound really romantic for me to blurt out, 'Andy, I'm not listening to the voices in my head anymore. You're cleared to date me.' That sounds terrible. So, how will I know?"

Andy paused, and then spoke, "Easy," he smiled, "When I feel you are ready, I'll ask you out like I always do, but I'll tell you I want to take you somewhere romantic-some romantic place in the city. I don't use that terminology now. We just discuss where to go. Would you like that? Would that clarify it for you-telling you I want to take you to a romantic place in the city?"

Sharon smiled brightly at him, "Yes, that would be perfect. Then, I'll know."

"Good, then maybe at that point, whenever it is, I won't look like such the rebound guy," Andy smiled.

Sharon's eyes grew big, "Rebound guy? Andy, is that what you think? You think I am worried you are a rebound guy?"

Andy looked at her, his eyes twinkling, "No, not at all. Just saw the perfect opportunity to rattle you. Me, a rebound guy? Most definitely not-I have a reputation to uphold."

Sharon shook her head at him, "You are terrible. Why did I agree to these cookies? Reputation, well, you should be glad I'm overlooking that reputation. Your file is insane."

"Oh good, you're talking about my police reputation. I know the Captain is aware of that. I'd hate for Sharon to think that Andy has a bad reputation," he smirked. Andy smiled and raised her hand to kiss it, "Now, those hands are gorgeous, but shouldn't they be finishing up the cookies?"

Sharon jerked her hand back, "You are terrible! I should leave this mess and not finish for saying that. Maybe I'll give the cookies to Ricky and Rusty instead. They don't haggle me while baking."

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Well, they don't have to. You probably actually get the batter onto the cookie sheets and into the oven for them. Me, no, you just taunt me with all that batter in the bowl."

Sharon chuckled and continued with the cookie sheets. The two continued their small talk and heard the door open, "Mom, we're home," Emily yelled out as she walked toward the light on in the kitchen.

"Mom, oh hi, Andy," Emily smiled again. "Now, I see why you didn't want to go to the movies."

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andy, and he shook his head rubbing his hand over his face, "Emily, please don't be rude. Andy stopped by to talk-and to have me make more cookies."

Emily's eyebrow rose, "Really?" she smirked, "That's the best you could do? He wanted cookies?"

Andy started laughing and looked at Emily, "Emily, for once, that's absolutely true. Christmas cookies, Sharon's in particular, are my favorite dessert. Nicole's boys ate all the cookies, and your mother took pity on me and is making more."

Emily giggled as Rusty and Ricky walked into the room. They had forgotten a phone charger and jacket in the car, so they had been on the elevator after Emily.

"What's so funny?" Rusty asked as he and Ricky walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Lieutenant, twice in one day-Merry Christmas," he said sarcastically.

"Rusty!" Sharon scolded him. "Be nice."

Ricky walked over to Andy, "Andy, nice to see you again. So, Mom, hanging out with Andy more important than a movie with your kids? I see how it is," he joked with the two.

Andy shook his head again, laughing, and Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes, exactly. You caught me," Sharon huffed as she ignored the kids' comments.

"Cookies again?" Rusty asked with interest. "Awesome. They sort of disappeared yesterday."

Andy raised his eyebrows at Rusty, "Yes, I know. What a coincidence. Know anyone who might have eaten a few or maybe a dozen?"

Rusty backed away from the counter and pulled Ricky with him, "Oh, that's right. Christmas cookies are your favorite. Oops, we might have eaten all of them yesterday."

Sharon put her hand over her face to keep from laughing, "This is the most childish conversation I've heard in awhile. Cookies! Really! Maybe I'll just send them all with Emily back to New York. Okay, guys, all of you, clear out so I can get them in the oven."

"Well, I'm heading to bed. It is after all now after midnight, cough cough," Emily pointed out. "Night Mom, Night Andy," she said with a glint in her eye. "Don't stay up too late Mom; a handsome gentleman gave us a spa day tomorrow. You don't want to be too worn out from ah, whatever, that you can't enjoy the day!" Sharon gave her an evil glance. Andy chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not about to stand here and fight off the lieutenant for a cookie. I'll eat the crumbs in the morning. Night," Rusty said. "Oh, and thanks again for the computer," he yelled over his shoulder as he went to bed.

"Andy, Mom, night. Andy, I'll text you about the hockey game this week," Ricky said as he walked off and Andy waved to him.

"Night kids," Sharon called out. She raised her eyebrow to Andy, "So, you and Ricky now text?"

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Sharon got a big smile, "No, not at all. I'm surprised, that's all."

Andy waved it off, "Well, we have been since his 'lonely heart' comment awhile back. We, um, had a bit of a discussion about that."

Sharon's eyebrows rose, "You did? Why didn't you tell me that?"

Andy looked at her, "I didn't want to spook you. I just told Ricky that he didn't have to worry about you; you were in good hands here, and that maybe he shouldn't believe everything Jack has told him. It was good, and hey, since then, we text."

Sharon nodded, "Okay, well, thank you. It's nice to have backup. I just haven't had it for awhile, well, maybe ever."

Andy nodded, "I know. So, about those cookies…are they ready?"

Sharon grinned, "Soon, maybe just as soon as we finish our ice cream. So, tomorrow's dinner?" she asked.

Andy looked at her and got a smirk on his face, "Well, I definitely wouldn't classify it as a romantic place in the city," if that's what you are asking.

Sharon started laughing loudly, "You're going to enjoy that, aren't you?"

Andy nodded, "Most definitely, yes. When we get to that point, I already know where I'm taking you."

Sharon turned to him, "You do? Where?"

Andy shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not telling. That will be part of the romantic date when it comes. I already know where we're going because your kids gave me a gift certificate for Christmas."

Sharon's mouth dropped open, "What are you talking about?"

Andy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, so, while the umm elf and his helpers were setting up the party yesterday, I was given a gift certificate. Your kids wanted me to take you somewhere nice to eat. This is somewhere Ricky discovered, and we've never been, so just start getting excited now. Someday-and I won't tell you when-we'll go to a romantic dinner in the city-all on your kids. Sounds like a great date to me. I get the girl, a free dinner, some kissing," Andy smiled.

Sharon chuckled, "Oh, what am I going to do with all of you?" she shook her head.

Andy grinned, "Easy, just keep baking cookies."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is much shorter, but it definitely was needed and stands alone. Enjoy!**

"Yes," Sharon answered her phone, using the speaker phone, drawing out the word. Emily chuckled in the passenger seat.

"Just wanted to make sure you were on your way to the spa and to tell you to have a nice time," Andy instantly jumped into the conversation.

Sharon smiled, "We are. You doubted I would go?"

Andy chuckled on the other end of the line, "Well, I do know you well. I wouldn't put it past you to use a murder or something to get out of pampering yourself."

Emily laughed out loud at that, "Oh, Andy, so true! You do know her."

Sharon shook her head and glanced at Emily, "I don't do that."

"Oh mom, you do. All the time," Emily giggled.

"You don't have to worry; we are pulling into the parking lot now. A free day at the spa, now that's something even a murder won't trump," Sharon smiled.

"Good," Andy replied. "I was afraid I was going to have to send patrol out to haul you in. Now, about this evening…"

"Yes," Sharon drew out the word again.

"So, funny story, Provenza just sent me a text asking if the restaurant had an Early Bird Special. Can you believe it?" Andy said laughing.

Emily looked at her mom with a questionable expression, and Sharon shook her head as in 'tell you in a minute.'

"He really asked you that?" Sharon said, now giggling too, as she put the car in park.

"Yeah, he was irritated I would recommend somewhere that doesn't have an Early Bird Special. Then, he had the nerve to ask if had a buffet. Provenza, what an idiot," Andy chuckled.

Sharon was all out laughing now, "Oh, this is better than I thought. I can only imagine the places he's been taking her. So, is he even still going to the restaurant, or did he bail on it for an all-you-can-eat buffet? Please tell me we are now not going to a steak buffet. My stomach is turning at the thought."

"No, I convinced him to man up and take her to the restaurant at the beach, so that's still a go. What I do need to change is the time," Andy added.

"Okay," Sharon said looking at her watch, "What time is he going? He doesn't know we are going to be there, does he? That was the whole point."

"No, he was just getting my advice, and I told him to call and make a reservation. He's still hopeful he can talk them into an Early Bird or a Senior Discount-honestly, the guy thinks he can talk a restaurant into giving him a discount or free food-so, he's going to make a reservation, but now, he's not eating at 7:00." Andy said.

"What time is he eating?" Sharon asked.

"4:30," Andy sighed. "Provenza is taking his date to dinner at 4:30 on a Friday night."

Emily burst out laughing, "Honestly, I don't even know what is going on, but that's awesome. Provenza is so funny."

Sharon chuckled too, "Okay, well, that's a new one. So, I'm guessing you are going to need to pick me up a bit earlier?"

"Yeah," Andy said laughing, "and I told Provenza he probably didn't need a reservation for 4:30. So, since you might be tight on time, how about I pick you up at the spa? Emily could take the car home if that works?"

Sharon thought for a moment, "Hmmm, well, that would work but I'm in jeans. The dress you got me, that I was going to wear, is at home."

"Not a problem. I happen to know where your spare key is," Andy smiled into the phone.

"Hmm, yes you do," Sharon smiled, "I hope I can trust an LAPD lieutenant with it," and giggled.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Really, mom?"

"Okay, well, then, I'll get your dress-need your heels-the black ones you like?" Andy asked.

Emily rolled her eyes again and shook her head. Rusty was right; these two were totally dating and hopeless head over heels.

"Yes," Sharon smiled, "you know the ones. I have my makeup bag here, and I'll be set otherwise."

"Sounds good," Andy replied. "I'll see you around 3:30."

"See you then. Have a good morning," Sharon smiled into the phone.

"You too; bye Emily," Andy replied.

Emily turned to Sharon, "So, Mom, what in the world are you up to?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, you look beautiful," Andy smiled as Sharon walked out into the reception area of the spa. He had arrived at 3:30 with her dress and shoes in hand to hand off to Emily. Now, here she was, just a few minutes later, ready to go.

"Thank you," she smiled at him as she walked up to where he was waiting. "I love this dress, Andy. It fits perfectly."

Andy smiled, "Well, I agree, it looks fantastic, and I'm glad you like it."

Sharon looked at his appearance and smiled, "You found a tie in the same shade of purple as my dress?" she asked him.

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I may have done a little shopping for myself when I bought your dress. Seems as if we tend to match. Are you all set to go?"

"Mom," Emily walked out of the changing room and toward Sharon, "Oh, good, you are still here. I wanted to see your dress. Wow, Mom, it's great. Good job, Andy," Emily smiled to him as she looked at Sharon's dress.

Sharon smiled and blushed, "Yes, he did do a good job."

Emily looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes; they were both wearing the same shade of purple, "Well, you two have a great time on your stakeout. Andy, Mom told me you are spying on Provenza. Classic. I love it. Have a good evening-well afternoon, and Mom, do not rush home," Emily smiled.

Sharon rolled her eyes at Emily, and Andy chuckled. Andy tapped Sharon's arm to get her attention, "Sweetheart, are you ready to go?"

Emily waved them off and headed outside toward the car before she could hear anything more.

Sharon turned and appeared a little startled at Andy.

"What?" he asked, "Something wrong?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, it's just-you've never called me Sweetheart before."

Andy blushed slightly and schooled his features, "Oh, well, um, does it bother you? I'm sorry if it did."

Sharon had a slight smile, "No," she shook her head again, "It just took me by surprise. No, it doesn't bother me. I've never really much been called Sweetheart. Jack on a very, very rare occasion. His go-to name was "Babe," and I hated that with a passion. I like Sweetheart, and this is me trying not to be scared, not to run, and not to hide my feelings. Sweetheart is nice," she smiled again and patted his arm.

Andy smiled brightly, "Good. That's how I think of you. You are my Sweetheart. I mean, lady friend, well, that just sounds ummm, well, like a high-priced call girl in my opinion," Sharon's mouth dropped open, "which, is why I don't want to call you that. I like Sweetheart. It's how I think of you in my head. So, I'll say it again, Sweetheart, are you ready to go?"

Sharon giggled and nodded, "Yes, let's go enjoy our Early Bird dinner."

Andy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, Provenza."

Once the two were settled in Andy's car, he turned to her slightly, "So, how was your day?" he grinned.

Sharon's smile grew as wide as Andy had seen in a long time, "Wonderful. I had a wonderful day. Thank you for that. You always seem to know what I need, even when I don't, but Andy, you did too much-the angel, dress, spa-you spoiled me."

Andy looked at her, "Well, that was kind of the point, Sharon. I like to spoil you; you of all people deserve it. I want you to feel spoiled, to feel special. I plan to spoil you as much as I can from now on."

Sharon blushed and looked away, saying, "Well, thank you too for the time with Emily. We both had a lovely time, and it's not often I get to spend time like that with her. The spa was a great idea."

Andy nodded, "Good. That was part of the plan too-I know how much you miss her."

Sharon sighed, "Yes, I hate that she has to go back to New York on Monday. It's been so nice having her here this past week, even if we got stuck with that case."

Speaking of which, Nicole invited me over tomorrow afternoon, and with that invitation, she invited you and the kids. She thought it would be fun to have a cookout since the weather is so unseasonably warm this weekend.

Sharon froze, and Andy could see it even while he was driving. She took a moment and turned to him, "She invited all of us? Ricky only met her that one time, and Emily hasn't met her."

Andy nodded and shrugged, "I know. I think that's partly why she wanted to have a cookout. She wants to meet Emily. I guess they've become friends on Facebook and other social media they use."

Sharon pursed her lips and looked at Andy, "They've become friends?" as she started to fidget with her hands.

Andy saw her doing that and reached over to put his hands on top of hers, "Hey, it's okay. It's Nicole, Dean, and the boys. They invited you, me-us, over with your kids. Two of your kids have met them, and one would like to. It's okay, Sharon."

Sharon sighed and shook her head, "I know-here I go, freaking out again. I don't mean to keep freaking out and making you uncomfortable with anything you say to me."

Andy nodded, "Well, what's your alternative? Want me to tell her no-that you want to wait until the summer or next Christmas for the girls to meet each other and for our families to spend time together?"

Sharon turned and looked at him, thinking, "I don't want-you are thinking about next Christmas?"

Andy grinned, "Well, no, not exactly, but Sharon, do you think I'm going anywhere? Are you going anywhere? Sweetheart, I'm planning to be around next Christmas and every Christmas after that. I know there's no labels, so no pressure, but yeah, I want to have a barbeque with you, your kids, and my kids. Slow or not, not dating or dating-whatever you want to call all of this, we are moving forward…even if it's as slow as a sloth."

Sharon took a deep breath and gripped Andy's hand tighter. She looked at him and giggled as she smiled, "I'm sorry. You are right. I don't need to freak out. I love spending time with Nicole, Dean, and the kids; you know that. I would love to spend time with your kids and my kids together. Yes, that sounds nice. A sloth, though?"

Andy gripped her hand tighter and raised it to kiss her hand. He looked at her and winked, ignoring her comment about the sloth, "Good. Now, I hope you want to spend time with me too. In all that explaining you did, you said you would love to spend time with your kids, my kids, but you never mentioned me. What am I, chopped liver?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Andy was getting very good at balancing Sharon. When she seemed to get into panic mode and too serious, he was good at bringing the balance back, joking around just enough to lighten the mood. It was a skill he'd perfected over the last few years.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Chopped liver? I didn't think you ate any sort of meat."

Andy chuckled and patted her hand again that she had now placed in her lap, "No, you're right. I don't meat. You just ogle me like I'm a piece of meat. Always staring. Undressing me with your eyes. Yeah, I see how you look at me, just a young piece of meat," he smirked.

Sharon turned to him, horrified, "I do not look at you like a piece of meat!"

Andy nodded, "You know; you may be right. Meat isn't your thing. Ice cream is your thing, so I stand corrected-you look at me like a giant ice cream sundae you want to attack."

Sharon shook her head and smacked at his arm, "You're going to owe me a big ice cream sundae now for that comment."

Andy shrugged, "Fine with me-just note, you didn't deny it, the looking at me. I figure we'll need a big sundae after having DINNER at 4:30. Now, what's up with that?"

Sharon chuckled, "You know, I basically skipped lunch to enjoy our early dinner. The spa offered us lunch. Emily ate hers and some of mine. I just stuck with the fruit parfait; it was delicious, but I'm starving."

Andy smiled at her, "Good. I did the same thing, well, not the parfait, but I had some eggs this morning, and that's been it. I couldn't stop thinking about their pasta. I love their pasta."

Sharon nodded, "Same here. Are we getting our usual? Two entrees, sharing a salad, and sharing a dessert?"

Andy nodded back, "Sounds good to me. The dessert-well, I'll let you pick which one. Everything we've tried there has been delicious."

"So, do you have some sort of plan today for our recon mission? Normally, when we have a recon job, we have a game plan," Sharon turned to him, eyebrows raised.

Andy grinned, "Well, Captain, since you asked, I have given it some thought. I'm hoping we will get there just ahead of Provenza. While he likes to be early, he won't be too early picking up Patrice. He's sort of an expert in the art of dating women, and well, I may have been his wingman on occasions in years' past. So, my guess is he will show up right on time to get Patrice. If we can get our table first, we should be good."

"Well, how are you planning to guarantee he doesn't see us if we get there first?" Sharon asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Captain. I put some thought into this mission as my boss would always suggest I do. I suggested to Provenza he ask for a table by the windows to look out at the ocean. Now, I know that is our favorite spot, and I'm hoping that for today only you will be okay with a table away from the windows, around that divider area-you know, that one spot in the restaurant where no one seems to be able to see you, but you can see the whole place?"

Sharon nodded, "Well, good attention to details so far, Lieutenant, although it is a pity we will lose our favorite table."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'll still have a great view," he winked at Sharon.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Please, really?"

"What?" Andy shrugged. "I'm not going to stop complimenting you, uncomfortable or not. That isn't going to change. In my opinion, I can't compliment you enough. Besides, you are getting a free meal out of this, so beggars can't be choosers."

Sharon glared at him, "Well, you did say I could pick the dessert tonight, so fine, I can play along. Now, just what are you expecting to get out of this mission tonight? What is your objective Lieutenant?"

Andy smiled, "Easy, well, besides my enjoying the company of a lovely lady, I want to see Provenza in action. I mean, how has the guy had so many wives when he's Provenza? I've been out with him plenty of times, and I've never seen the charm. What does he do to attract women? Patrice seems like a nice, classy lady, so how is she interested in our all-you-can eat, crossword-playing, won't run for anything lieutenant?"

Sharon nodded, "Okay, so are you wanting to know his secret for yourself? Are you feeling lacking in the 'attracting women' department?" she teased.

Andy, pretending to be hurt by her comment, said, "Maybe…maybe I need to step up my game. I mean, I don't seem to have any women falling at my feet."

Sharon remained silent for a second, digesting Andy's words. She knew he was kidding on some level, but she also knew that some of his words ran true, "Well, maybe women aren't falling at your feet for fear of getting hurt…I mean, it could be a bad fall."

Andy nodded, nothing how the playful conversation had turned tense again and reached over to grasp her hand. She returned the grip, "Well," Andy said, "anyone who knows me, really knows me, would know I wouldn't let them get hurt. I'd be there to catch them before they fell-to support them, and to prop them up through everything. I'd also hold them tightly and keep them from running away."

Sharon turned and smiled at Andy. Her eyes were full of warmth and a new look, maybe one of hope and potential. Andy couldn't be sure, but he did know the look she had, it was one he hadn't seen much before and took it as a good sign she had tightened her grip on his hand instead of retracting it.

"Oh, we're here," she said snapping out of her gaze at him. Sharon scanned the parking lot, "Well, I don't see his car yet."

"Good, then we are on schedule with the plan. Now, can I interest you in a lovely dinner, sweetheart?" Andy smiled as he opened Sharon's door and offered his hand.

Sharon nodded and smiled as he helped her out of the car, "Thank you," she told him, and as he was closing the door, she reached for his hand. She intertwined their fingers, as they started walking toward the restaurant, something out of character for her up to this point, and said, "Oh, Andy, I do hope you don't intend to step up your game. You might not have a woman falling at your feet, but that's because you seem to have done a good job catching her."


	7. Chapter 7

Andy sat Sharon in her chair and then moved into the chair adjacent to her to sit; he then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "I meant it when I said you looked beautiful in that dress. It really brings out your eyes."

Sharon smiled at him and patted his hand, "Thank you, and I really mean it when I say that you look handsome. Purple seems to suit both of us. So, can you see all of the tables along the windows?"

Andy looked up and from his angle, he could, "Yes, I can. Oh, hey, look, there's Provenza now," as he nodded.

Sharon leaned forward in her seat to see Provenza; from where she was sitting, she could see Andy easily, but she couldn't see Provenza as well, "Oh my goodness, Andy," she said as she giggled and covered her mouth, "he's wearing a bow tie! I've never seen him wear a bow tie. Have you?"

Andy waited until Sharon moved back toward her seat. As she had been leaning over him to check on Provenza, her hair had covered his view. With her seated again, he started chuckling and shook his head, "Already worth the drama getting here. Bow tie-that's funny, but what's funnier is that he obviously had on his white crime scene hat as he walked in. He's putting that in his jacket pocket now. Hold on; I'm going to snap a picture with my phone. No one at work will believe this."

"Oh Andy," Sharon scolded him, "are you really going to show this to the team? Well, what are you going to tell them about how you saw Provenza?"

Andy smirked and looked at her, "Of course I'm going to tell the team. That's half of why I wanted to come, well, that, and I'll use any excuse to take your beautiful self to dinner. Mike and Julio are going to die when they see Provenza in a bow tie. Sykes will surely come up with some good sarcastic comment about it too. This is bribe-worthy."

Sharon chuckled, "You're right. It will be funny, but they'll ask how you saw him and dinner and well-" she gestured between the two of them.

"What? You think the team doesn't know we go to dinner or that I spend nearly every waking minute with you? Sharon, they are detectives. They don't care. I tell them about places we've eaten all the time. They're happy for us."

Sharon's eyes got big, "You do? Andy! What kind of example am I setting if the boss is dating her lieutenant?"

Andy smiled, "Well, we aren't dating-at least according to you, so there's no worry about setting any example," as he grinned at her.

Sharon scoffed at him, "Fine. What example as I setting if I play favorites and go to dinner with you and none of them?"

Andy continued his banter, with a smirk, "Well, you are welcome to go to dinner with any of them. Provenza would probably hate it. Sykes would talk you ear off about women on the police force. Julio would be so protective of you; he'd walk you to the bathroom. Buzz-well, you wouldn't be able to just go with Buzz. Rusty would hear and want to go too. Mike, well, you'd be calling me to rescue you from dinner with Mike and all his tech talk or even worse, his Badge talk. So, go ahead; take them to dinner, any of them, all of them, I don't care. Now, I will take issue with anyone you do anything else with after dinner. That my dear, that's reserved for me, and only me. Plus, Provenza would have a heart attack if you tried to kiss him. Buzz, well, he thinks of you like his mom. Sykes, well no. Mike, well, Kathy would have something to say, and Julio, well, he grins at me constantly, so I think he'd be afraid, and rightly so, of making out with you. So, the way I see it, no one at work would be good company, and no one would make out with you. I guess that leaves me; I'll just take one for the team," he grinned.

Sharon gave him a disgusted look, "Why did I agree to this? That grin makes you look like you conquered something or won a prize."

"Oh, I did," Andy said with a flirtatious look, "you. I got you, even if you don't want to admit it. The Captain has no choice, as far as her subordinate dating pool, other than to date me."

Sharon scoffed at him as Andy gave her flirty eyes. Sharon rolled her eyes back at him, "Sounding pretty sure of yourself, lieutenant. Who said I was stuck just on finding someone within Major Crimes? It's a big police force. Surely, someone would want to take me, oh and my legs as you always point out, to dinner sometime. You've told me my kissing needs practice, and say you're more than willing to help me practice, well, maybe I'll look for outside help."

Andy's eyes narrowed in on her, "You wouldn't. I'll call your bluff. Go find someone else who will kiss you like I do."

Sharon schooled herself, "Ahh, I've kissed better."

Andy's jaw dropped open at Sharon's bluntness, "I can't believe you would say that."

Sharon nodded, "I know. It surprised me too. Gotcha," as she winked at him and grinned.

Andy chuckled and leaned over to give Sharon a quick kiss, "I love messing with you," he smiled.

Sharon nodded back, "I know. I love sending you and your partner to sensitivity training. Might need to do that again soon."

Andy let out a full laugh, and then he quickly quieted himself. He didn't want to be discovered by Provenza.

"Say," Sharon commented, "aren't we supposed to be watching the date? What's going on?"

Andy checked and then pursed his lips, "Is he wearing hair gel? Does it look like he slicked back what little hair he has?"

Sharon again moved in front of Andy, and his view was temporarily blocked again by her hair. She put her hand on the table to steady herself and started giggling, "Oh my goodness! He does have hair gel in his hair! Andy, his hair looks so greasy now! She started laughing so hard, she coughed, and Andy had to smack her on the back to get her to get control of herself, "Oh, I'm sorry, but that's really funny," she said she sat back down. Thank you for helping me there. Sorry, I couldn't catch my breath."

Andy smiled at her, "No problem. It's not often I see you laugh like that or lose control. Are you okay now? Do you need me to check and see if your airways are clear? Mouth to mouth maybe?" he teased with a glint in his eye.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you were a 19-year-old teenager like I have at home. You and your comments. I think I need to find someone more mature with whom to associate."

Andy raised his hands in self-defense, "Not mature? I can't help it with whom you choose to spend your time. You were the one laughing so hard there. Hey lady, takes one to know one. I didn't see you complaining the other night when we were on your couch kissing like a couple of 19-year-olds. There are times you should be glad I can still act like I am 19," he smirked.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "You and Provenza really are quite the pair. What's going on now?"

Andy glanced over and then began to give Sharon the play by play, "Well, Provenza is in that ridiculous bow tie right now. He was a gentleman and pulled her chair out for her as she sat. Oh, he's sitting on the same side of the table as she is, so now I can see things really well. She looks really nice, all fixed up, and she's got on a nice dress. Yeah, she's interested in him."

Sharon narrowed her eyes at Andy, "So, she looks attractive to you?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "No, she's attractive but not my type. I like the bossy type-literally and well in actions too."

Sharon smacked at his arm, "Boy, you are just on a roll tonight. Bossy type," she chuckled.

"Okay, he just spoke to the waiter about the wine list. I can see he was looking at it and probably having a heart attack at the prices. He's probably only splurged on getting a soda at a buffet, and now wine, well, that will cost him more than he likes to pay for a meal. Ahh, he's trying to be funny. He's telling her something, most likely a joke. She's smiling and oh, she leaned over and whispered something and he nodded. Okay, the waiter is back, and it looks like they are ordering."

"Perhaps we should do the same," Sharon suggested, pulling Andy out of his recon mission.

"What? Oh yeah, food. You pick the two pasta dishes. We know you always want to switch the meals halfway through, and I'll eat whatever you want. Everything is good here, and well, you have good taste. I mean, besides just food, you're here with me, after all," Andy grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yeah, maybe I will try a date with Julio. He seems like he'd be attentive."

Andy turned slowly, "Attentive. I'll show you attentive," as he smiled and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "Yeah, no one can kiss you like that," he smiled.

"Well, I beg to differ. The guys in IA had their moments," she trailed off.

Andy, who had been studying Provenza, turned to Sharon, shocked, "Wait, what?"

Sharon chuckled and patted his arm, "Nothing. I was teasing you again. I inferred I'd kissed my way through IA."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, those nerds. I wouldn't have believed that for a second," he smirked as Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, looks like Patrice is headed to the ladies' room," Andy commented. Either that, or she planned an escape already. Just then, Andy's phone rang. Sharon glanced over as he pulled it out of his pocket, "Oh, my girlfriend," he smiled at Sharon. Sharon rolled her eyes again, "Let me guess…Provenza?" Andy nodded, chuckling as he answered the phone.

"Provenza, what's up? I thought you were on your date?" Andy asked.

"Flynn! I only have a minute. She's in the bathroom. Listen, this place is going to cost me a fortune! You bring the Captain here a lot? It's not that expensive per entrée, but she wanted wine! I only like to get alcohol out when I know I'm going to get drunk. I don't want to be drunk tonight! I need to be on my game!" Provenza sputtered out to Andy.

Andy held the phone so Sharon could put her ear up to it and listen as well. She pulled away, almost giggling as she heard Provenza complain.

"Listen, Provenza. Patrice seems like a classy lady. She deserves a nice meal. Now, why don't you just relax and enjoy it. I really don't want to hear about what might happen after dinner. Now, I'm busy, so why don't you get off the phone and wait for her to come back," Andy explained.

"Are you with the Captain again? Flynn! You couldn't even let her enjoy her Christmas break! Flynn, leave her alone! Next thing you'll be telling me is you got her some Christmas gift. Flynn, you two dating-it's disgusting," Provenza yelled.

Andy rolled his eyes at Sharon, and she shook her head, "Relax, we're not dating."

"Not dating my- oh got to go, here she comes," Provenza quickly hung up.

Andy and Sharon laughed after Provenza hung up. He was clearly agitated as he was trying hard to impress Patrice. As they were laughing, Andy got a text message.

He chuckled as he held up the phone for Sharon to see, "Flynn, do you think she'll want dessert?"

Sharon motioned for Andy to hand her the phone, "Oh please? Just this once?"

Andy nodded, as he started all out laughing, "Can I trust you with this?"

Sharon covered her mouth as she laughed, "Oh I'll even let you read it." Sharon started typing and then turned the phone to show Andy, "Hello Lieutenant. Andy told me you have Patrice on a nice date. Do indulge and get dessert, maybe even offer to let her eat most of it? The chocolate mousse there is divine. Enjoy! -Sharon…oh, and can I recommend a nice walk on the beach after dinner? I'm sure it will be utterly romantic for Patrice."

Andy read it and looked at Sharon with raised eyebrows, "Well, Captain, I didn't think you had it in you. Just one more thing I really like about you."

Sharon chuckled, "Oh, this is turning out to be quite enjoyable."

Soon, their food arrived, and they settled into eating. The two loved this restaurant, so they had a standard habit of sharing their meals. To an outsider, they would have looked like a very comfortable married couple; no words were needed while eating. They poked at each other's plates and enjoyed sharing their food. They left Patrice and Provenza alone for the meal as well.

"Ahh," Andy nodded back toward Provenza, "the old movie theater arm around the back of the chair move. Like that's a new one," he chuckled.

Sharon put her fork down and grinned at Andy, "Ahh, as I recall, you still use that on me when we watch movies at home and act like it's a big surprise. Used it last week," she smiled as her eyes glistened.

Andy nodded, "Maybe, but I'm not trying to woo you," he winked.

"You're not?" Sharon replied immediately. "Pity, it might just work on me."

Andy closed his eyes and laughed, "You're good. I fully expected you to come back with something totally different, and I had a couple come-back lines for you."

"So, what did they order?" Sharon asked, trying to see.

Andy looked up, "Well, Patrice ordered the chicken with the pasta on the side. That's a good choice; I know you like that dish sometimes. Provenza, wait, did he order a salad?"

Sharon leaned over further, almost in front of Andy to see. She smacked him on the arm, "He did! The cheap man! He ordered a salad probably because his head was spinning at the prices."

Andy laughed again, "That, and he probably wanted to look like his is trim and fit. A salad. What's sad is he'll call me later to complain about how hungry he is when he should have just manned up and eaten a nice dinner, even if it's at 4:30!"

As the dinner plates were cleared, they noticed Provenza excused himself to use the restroom, and then, they got a reply to their text message.

Andy chuckled, "Well, well, Provenza just checked his message, oh, and Sharon, you'll love this," he covered his mouth with his fist to keep from laughing.

"Flynn! The Captain knows about my date? Why did you tell her? Now, don't go telling her that her walk on the beach idea is a good one. I just hope Patrice won't want to sit in the sand. I won't be able to stand back up!" the text read.

Sharon covered her mouth as she read it too. Their waiter came back to ask about dessert.

"Andy, you know, I'm kind of full right now. Would it be okay if we skipped dessert? It's early. We could always get dessert later?"

Andy nodded, "That's fine with me. It will give us a chance to get out of here before Provenza too."

Andy and Sharon watched Provenza and Patrice for a few more minutes. There were talking, and that wasn't anything the two could hear. Provenza seemed to be turning on the charm, and it seemed to be working on Patrice. She was fully engaged in their conversation. Provenza had taken Andy's advice and suggested dessert; they saw the waiter come by with the dessert menu. Once Andy had paid their bill, he and Sharon snuck out of the restaurant without being seen.

"Oh, that' was great, Andy," Sharon smiled at him as they left. "I haven't had that much fun in awhile."

Andy nodded as they stood outside the door to the restaurant, "Yeah, me too. Say, do you want to go for a walk? I could walk off some of this dinner."

Sharon smiled, "I'd love to. The beach at this time of day is my favorite."

Andy smiled, "I remember. Let's get your coat first so you don't get cold."

The two walked over to Andy's car, and while he retrieved her coat, she waited, leaning against the car. The sunny day was coming to an end, and while it had been unusually warm, the evening was starting to cool off. After Andy shut and locked the car, he turned to see Sharon looking up toward the sunset. He walked over and put his hand on her face, "You know, it's quite a sight with you and the sunset behind you."

Sharon blushed into his hand, and he turned toward her and leaned in to kiss her. After a brief kiss, they drew closer and began kissing even more. "You know, I'm awfully glad we decided to add kissing to our outings. It's now my second favorite thing," he said as he took a brief break from kissing Sharon.

Sharon looked up at him with a puzzled look, "Second favorite thing? I'm surprised. I would have bet money you would have said it was your favorite thing."

Andy smiled, "No, my favorite thing is hanging out with you. Sweetheart, I want to remember that no matter what, we are friends first. My favorite thing always will be hanging out with you. The kissing, well, that's now an added bonus I don't ever intend to lose. As far as I'm concerned, it can only get better from here on out," and he smiled genuinely at her. Sharon looked up at him with a huge smile. This man, he really was getting to her.

The two began another sweet kiss, and quickly, Andy had his hands in Sharon's hair, as she was running her hands up and down his back. Soon, they were lost in the moment and didn't notice anything until they heard, "Idiots! Flynn! Making out like a couple of teenagers in a parking lot of all places. Not dating!"

Provenza yelling at them startled them both, and they pulled apart. Somehow, their little recon mission had been blown before they had wanted it to be. They looked toward where Provenza had been standing to find that he was walking off, back inside toward the restaurant, gesturing with his hands. Clearly, he had come to the car to retrieve something.

Sharon groaned into Andy's chest at the thought of Provenza having seen them making out in the parking lot. Andy just chuckled as he held her. Sharon pulled back and looked over to Provenza, who had just reached the door to go back into the restaurant, "Wait, was that a corsage he was carrying back into the restaurant?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Andy asked as he pulled back enough from Sharon's embrace to look at her. His eyes were full of mischief, "You don't think a corsage is a nice touch for his date today? I was thinking of starting that anytime we go out. You know, since we aren't dating, it'd be like the non-date version of flowers?"

Sharon glared at him, "I don't think so. You can save your money."

Andy smiled, "Or, you could just agree we are dating and let me bring you a bouquet of flowers. If not, you never know when a corsage might show up."

Sharon narrowed her eyes at Andy, "Hmm, or we can just take a step back and not discuss this at all. Drop the whole holding hands, drop the kissing, drop the making out altogether, drop any further discussion of us," she gestured, "and dating. How does that sound?"

Andy took a second, "Well, it sounds like I hate corsages. Who does that anyway?" he grinned at her. Just then, his phone ran, and Sharon chuckled as he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "What a surprise, Provenza," he rolled his eyes. Sharon buried her head in his chest again he she chuckled. Andy answered the phone with one hand and put the other around Sharon's back to hug her to him as she laughed.

"What!" Andy barked into the phone, "Aren't you supposed to be on your date? Don't you have anything better to do than bother me while you have a nice lady with you, which by the way, I still have no idea how you managed that." Sharon continued to laugh as her hand rubbed Andy's back.

"Flynn! She's powdering her nose, whatever that means. Listen, I came back inside, and she asked me what had me so agitated. I didn't get into details because well, the image of you and the Captain, believe me, that's one I want to forget, not relive. Anyway, I told her I had run into you in the parking lot, and well, now she's insisting we all have coffee together. I tried to tell her you were busy, but anyway, she expects you inside with your date. That's all I told her so far. You can dig your own hole in that regard."

Andy sighed and looked down at Sharon. She was looking up at him, eyes sparkling. Andy rolled his eyes at Sharon and mouthed, "Idiot." Sharon giggled. Andy continued, "No! I don't want to come in there and share a table with you. We just got here, and that's not how I want to spend my evening. I have better people to hang out with than the likes of you."

"Flynn! Now you listen to me, Patrice is insisting on it, saying she wants to get to know my friends better. I told her I didn't have any friends, and she didn't believe me. Said I was too charming not to have any friends. She knows we are friends, and she said if I thought this relationship had any chance of progressing, well, she needed to meet my friends, become more a part of my life. So, GET IN HERE. That's an order, Flynn!" Provenza almost yelled into the phone. "Listen, I'm not looking forward to this either. Last thing I want to do is hang out with you two idiots for coffee. I will say, keep your hands to yourself, and none of that flirting junk. It's bad enough I have to see it at work. Don't make me lose my dinner having to watch it now."

"An order? Really? We're not at work. I am not taking orders from you," Andy spat back, ignoring the other comments.

"Oh, well, your precious Captain there, I bet you take orders from her anytime. Get in here, or the team might hear all the details of my date, including my forgetting something in the car and running into-imagine that-running into you and the Captain, locking lips, in the parking lot. Flynn, I actually like Patrice-imagine my surprise, she's almost my age, and we have things in common. Get in here!" Provenza told him again.

Andy sighed and looked at Sharon, "Fine. We'll be in for coffee." Andy hung up the phone and looked at Sharon again. She was grinning and having trouble not laughing again, "Was he desperate for us to join him?"

Andy shook his head, "Unfortunately, yes. Patrice wants to meet his friends if they have any chance of this relationship working. Our presence has been requested for coffee."

Sharon pulled back, "Coffee? Now, we have to go back in there, to the restaurant where he didn't know we already ate and join them for coffee? Andy!"

Andy put up his hand, "I know, I know. Look, it's just coffee with Provenza and Patrice. We don't know her, so it will give us a chance to figure out what in the world she sees in him. Come on, we did come down here to do some recon, so this is like a bonus round," he grinned.

"Bonus round? This is definitely going to required dessert, maybe even now and again later. I can't believe Provenza saw us out here and is going to sit in there now, gloating about it, while we have coffee with him," Sharon muttered.

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Ahh, it's Provenza. He's not going to say anything. He already thinks we are way more involved than we are, so ah, it could be worse, "he said as he pulled her hand with him toward the restaurant. "Plus, dessert now and later. I'm good with that. Can I pick out the kind of dessert we have later? If so, can I request some sugar?" his eyes twinkled.

Sharon looked up at him in horror, "Sugar? Oh, that might be the worst pickup line yet. Sugar. No, for that comment, there will be no more kissing tonight."

Andy shrugged, "Look at it this way. I could have said spice, which I definitely know you aren't wanting to spice up anything."

Sharon narrowed her eyes at him, "Why do I even hang around you? Now, my direct subordinate has seen me making out in public. Perfect strangers seeing us act like teenagers doesn't bother me as much. Provenza, well, that bothers me. I'm his boss, and he just saw me acting like I was 16 or something."

Andy shrugged his shoulders and dropped a quick kiss to her lips before he opened the door to the restaurant again, "I keep telling Provenza I'm irresistible. Guess he saw that today. What's the big deal? The boss was seen by one subordinate making out with another. Sounds like a great day to me. Look on the bright side; we could have run into Jack," he grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the two had entered the restaurant again, they pointed to the hostess, indicating they were joining someone and made their way back to Provenza's table. Andy tried to grab Sharon's hand, but she smacked it away, "Not now," she hissed. "We aren't exactly selling the whole not dating thing if he keeps seeing us kissing and holding hands."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Well, I am not the one trying to sell it. I'm perfectly fine if people think we are. I'm just giving you time to adjust to it yourself."

The two had arrived at Provenza's table by this point and Provenza and Patrice were huddled together, giggling, so they didn't hear Sharon and Andy walk up.

"Umm, hmm," Andy cleared his voice, now frowning. Somehow, he didn't want to watch Provenza and Patrice giggling at the table. Sharon stood slightly behind him only because she felt this was Andy's battle with Provenza.

The two looked up from where they were sitting at the table, and Patrice broke out into a huge smile, "Oh, Andy, I'm so glad you could join us. Louie said you had a date," and as she said that, Sharon moved more into view. The aisle way was small, so the two couldn't stand side by side.

"Oh! Captain Raydor, I didn't know you were the one with Andy. Louie, why didn't you tell me? This isn't some police business is it?" Patrice asked.

Andy chuckled as he moved into the table to sit across from Provenza and Patrice. He held a chair out for Sharon, and she moved in and sat down before he did the same. Sharon smiled at Andy and mouthed a "thank you" to him.

"Patrice, it's so nice to see you again, and no, this isn't some police matter," Sharon smiled. "Lieutenant" Sharon nodded at him.

"Captain," Provenza frowned and nodded back, "what a coincidence to see you out with Flynn."

Andy rolled his eyes again, and Patrice looked at the three, trying to figure things out, "Oh, you two are on a date? Oh, I am so sorry! If I would have known, I wouldn't have insisted you both come in. Louie made it sound like Andy had a long-time girlfriend and was not surprised to see them here. If I would have known-again, I'm sorry. This has to be awkward."

Andy and Sharon glanced at each other and smiled, and Andy put his hand up, "No, it's fine. Sharon and I were out for the evening, and we don't mind joining you two for coffee at all."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, in fact, Andy, what about some dessert with that, hmm? I could eat some."

Andy looked at her with a surprised look, "I thought you weren't that hungry?"

Sharon pursed her lips, "Well, I suppose I could be convinced. They do have that wonderful selection. I'm thinking the cheesecake tonight."

Patrice perked up, "Oh, you've been here before? I loved this dinner; it was my first time to this place, and well, it was just delicious, all of it. We had a whole bottle of wine, and then a full meal. I don't know how I will move. We just ordered dessert ourselves. Now, again, I'm sorry to bother you two, and I hope it's now awkward."

Provenza jumped in, "Why would it be awkward? These two are out together all the time. Regardless of what they tell you, they are dating and have been for a very long time!" he blurted out, trying not to get irritated.

"Lieutenant, we are not," Sharon started, but she was interrupted by Andy, "Lay off, Provenza! I've told you we aren't dating!"

Patrice watched the exchange and watched how both Sharon and Andy were trying to claim the same thing. The waiter walked over at that point. "Ahh, good evening. Can I interest you in anything?" the waiter addressed Sharon and Andy.

Sharon looked to Andy, and turned her head, indicating he could pick the dessert, "Hi, umm, yeah, we would like to share the cheesecake, and could we get two cups of herbal tea?"

Once the waiter walked away, Patrice smiled, noticing how comfortable the two were with each other and for the simple fact that Andy easily ordered for both of them. Then, she looked back at Sharon and Andy, "So, you two. I had no idea you spent time together. Louie never mentioned it, and well, for the short amount of time I spent at the station, well, I would have never known."

"Never known! These two follow each other around like lost puppies. Flynn here, he's terrible, and well, recently, Captain, you haven't been much better yourself. Patrice, I didn't tell you because the only thing I want to discuss less than work is the Captain and Flynn's dating life inside and outside of work!" Provenza exclaimed.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Lay off Provenza! Patrice, Sharon and I do enjoy going out together. We're very good friends," he smiled at Sharon.

"Yeah, glad you don't kiss all your friends!" Provenza yelled. Patrice glanced at him with a strange look.

"So, Captain," Patrice started to say, and Sharon interrupted, "Sharon, please. It's just Sharon," and she smiled.

"Okay, Sharon, tell me, how did you find this place?" Patrice asked. "I think we'll definitely be back here."

Sharon heard Andy let out a low chuckled, and she smiled saying, "Well, we came here-what was it Andy, just over a year ago, I guess? We were on our way to the Nutcracker, and we just stumbled upon this place because they place we had planned to go actually had a kitchen grease fire that afternoon."

Andy nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, best thing-we discovered this place."

Patrice's eyebrows rose, "Oh, wow, that long-a year ago. Well, it's a wonderful restaurant. So, are you on your way to the Nutcracker again?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, we went a couple weeks ago. Andy's grandsons are into ballet. Both years we went to watch them. We ate here that night this year too," she said as she turned and smiled at Andy. "I guess now it's a tradition."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I guess it is. Patrice, we come here every couple of months. Looks like you two got the best table in the place tonight. We love to sit here by the ocean."

Patrice smiled and looked at Provenza. He was sulking a bit, even though he'd told the two to come inside. Somehow, Patrice was enjoying her conversation with them, and he'd hoped it would be a nice, quick cup of coffee so he could get back to his date. "Well, I for one, have very much enjoyed our meal. Louie certainly picked a romantic place," she smiled as she grabbed his hand. Provenza lifted his head at that, with a hint of a grin to his face.

"Well, nothing but the best for you, Patrice," Provenza smiled. Andy let out a low chuckle, and Sharon patted his leg under the table to quiet him.

"How long have you two been going out to dinner and all?" Patrice asked Andy and Sharon. The two turned to look at each other, trying to calculate the time in their heads.

"Ahh, well, let's see. We've know each other for a long time, through work, what, maybe 20 years? We've worked together much closer the last six or so, and we've been friends for the last three years-is that right, Sharon?" he turned to her.

Sharon thought and nodded, "Yes, I suppose that's about right. We didn't start going out to dinner on a weekly basis until, what, after Nicole's wedding?"

Andy thought and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it was. Nicole,my daughter, got married about a year and a half ago, and that was where we figured out we had almost the exact same taste in food," he chuckled.

Patrice smiled at the two, noting how much time they had been together and seemed to spend together, "Ahh, I see," she smiled. "So, you enjoy going out to dinner together? she asked trying to figure out the relationship the two had.

Andy nodded, "Yes, among other things. We go out to eat at least once a week. When the Dodgers are playing, we go to a couple of games," Andy said as he noticed Provenza groan and roll his eyes, "and lately, we've been bouncing between my daughter's family and a low-key movie night in when we can."

Patrice smiled as she looked at the two. They were quite the pair.

"Patrice, did you have a nice Christmas?" Sharon asked.

Patrice smiled, "I did. I went to visit my granddaughter, you know the one you all arrested. Even though Louie and I didn't get to go away, it's been very nice. We went to this diner he likes for Christmas breakfast after that case. Then, that evening, I took my granddaughter a hot meal. Today, this dinner, has been a lovely way to continue Christmas. What about you, Sharon?"

Sharon nodded and smiled, "Oh yes, it was lovely. It's not often I get all three of my kids home together for Christmas. We all had a wonderful time, also despite the case almost ruining the day."

"Flynn, what did you do all day yesterday? Dodgers aren't playing this time of year. You find a good microwave dinner to heat up?" Provenza inquired.

Andy rolled his eyes, "No, in fact, I had a great day. Spent the day with the people I care about-Nicole's house for dinner. It was good."

Provenza looked between the two, "You said people. Who else? You also said a good day, and Nicole's for dinner, well, that's not all day."

Andy sighed and Sharon shook her head. Provenza was a blood hound, "Fine. I had a nice meal with Sharon and the kids-breakfast at the condo. Spent the morning there, watched them open gifts, and then I went to Nicole's. Happy?" he sighed, purposely omitting that he'd gone back to Sharon's place later in the evening, where they had made cookies and stayed up half the night talking and laughing around her kitchen table.

"Flynn, are you kidding me? Breakfast? You had breakfast there? What, you stayed overnight with the kids home?" Provenza sputtered.

Sharon sighed, letting Andy handle this, "No!" he yelled. "It's not like that. We're friends. No, Sharon invited me over for breakfast. She always makes a big Christmas breakfast. It was nice. I would have been alone otherwise. The kids enjoyed opening their gifts. It was nice to see."

Patrice, trying to change the subject slightly, "Sharon, you have three kids, correct? I'm sure it has been great having them home."

Sharon smiled, always glad to talk about the kids, "Yes, a girl and two boys. Emily is a professional ballerina in New York. Ricky is a computer whiz in San Francisco, and Rusty, my youngest, is in college."

"A ballerina! That's wonderful. Wow, you must be so proud. Do you get to see her often since she's in New York?" Patrice smiled as she chatted with Sharon.

Sharon stirred her tea and shook her head, "No," she sighed, "not as often as I would like. It's usually once or twice a year, which is still better than my ex-husband. He hasn't been to see her since she was in high school. No, I am though planning a trip there in the spring. She has a new show opening then."

Patrice smiled, "Well, that will be a nice trip for you then. Andy," she asked as she turned to him, "have you seen Emily dance?" she asked trying to find out just how much time Sharon and Andy spent together.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I saw her last year. Her company was on tour, and they did a one-night show in Phoenix. That was as close as they came, and well, Sharon wanted to go, so I offered to go with her. It was a long night, but worth it. It was the most I've enjoyed the ballet, but of course, it helps when you know the lead dancer," he chuckled.

Sharon smiled, "Yes, I have that thought too. Yes, Emily appreciates she has a new fan in Andy, and she invited both of us to her new show. Rusty has no interest in going," she chuckled, "I'm trying to convince this one to show me a bit of where he grew up on the East Coast when we go."

Provenza's eyes flew open, "You're going to New York-together? Why didn't I hear about this?"

Andy sighed, "Relax, it's just over a weekend, and I think we are already scheduled for that Monday off. It worked out with work, so we didn't have to put in for any days off. It's no big deal. We can see Emily, and I can show Sharon where I grew up."

Provenza put his head down and could barely be heard as he said, "Idiots." He then looked up, directly at Andy, "We'll talk later."

Patrice nodded at the conversation she was having with Sharon, and Provenza piped in, "So, what did Mr. Beck con you out of for Christmas this year, Flynn?"

Sharon looked at Provenza, "Rusty asked you to get him something?" she asked with a hint of irritation.

Provenza looked at her, "Well, not exactly. I wanted to do something for him. I just asked Buzz for a few ideas. I saw the Christmas lists he kept taping on your computer, Flynn. So, what did he get out of you?"

Before Andy could answer, Sharon asked, "Lieutenant, that was nice of you to do something for Rusty. What did you get him?"

Provenza just shrugged, "I really don't know. Buzz said a gift card would be good, and he took care of it. I just turned over the money. Something about a gift card for The iTunes? I don't know, but Buzz said The iTunes was popular."

Andy stared laughing and patted Sharon's leg under the table while she tried to keep her cool, "Well, thank you," she said smiling and trying hard not to laugh, "that was very sweet of you, lieutenant."

Patrice smiled, "That's why I like him so much-so caring. He told me about Rusty, and I think it's wonderful you have all helped with him so much. Sharon, I admire you for taking him in."

"So, Flynn, what did you get him this year? A movie? CD? What?" Provenza asked again.

Andy rolled his eyes and looked at Sharon who rolled her eyes too, "A computer. I got him a new laptop."

"A laptop!" Provenza said with eyes large as he looked between the two, "Of course," he gestured, "Mom AND Dad here taking care of the kid. A laptop," he muttered.

Sharon gave him a glare, and Andy sighed, "Look, he needed a new one for college. His old one was Sharon's old computer, and it was slow. Every time I tried to help him with his history homework, that thing would take forever to load. Sharon and I talked about it, and even though she said he was fine with the old one, I felt like he needed something faster. So, yeah, a laptop. She got a tuition bill in the mail last week and has her hands full with that, so yeah, this wasn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal," Provenza muttered, "just like not dating," he shook his head.

"So, Sharon," Patrice started again, chuckling herself at how much Sharon and Andy's lives were intertwined, "any plans with your kids this weekend while they are still in town?"

Sharon thought for a second, "Well, nothing specific. They've been spending some time together, which is good. Since I adopted Rusty, they haven't had a lot of time for that. Emily and I spent the day together at the spa, but no, nothing much really. I've very much enjoyed having them home."

Patrice nodded, "That's always good. I feel the same when my kids are around. They were all off visiting their extended families for Christmas, so I'm glad Louie and I have a chance to spend time together. I'm getting together with my daughter tomorrow, so I'm looking forward to that too."

"Speaking of, Flynn, want to do something tomorrow night? I'm sure we could find a college bowl game to watch-maybe order food, I'll drink beer. What time should I be there?" Provenza asked.

Andy shook his head, "Sorry, busy."

Provenza looked between the two, "What on Earth are you two doing tomorrow night? You've spent the last several days together if you count work."

Sharon smiled, "Lieutenant, we aren't doing anything tomorrow. Please be kind."

Provenza started again, "So, Flynn, what gives? Not going out here with your girlfriend, and I know you aren't seeing Nicole. You just were there. So?"

Andy rolled his eyes and turned to Sharon. He leaned back in his chair and put his arm on the back of her chair to get comfortable, "Fine. I'm going to a hockey game. Ok?"

Provenza shot him a questioning look, "Hockey? You don't like hockey that much to go just on a whim. What's going on?"

Andy sighed, "I'm going with Ricky. We're going to the game."

Patrice looked at the men and at Sharon, "Ricky-he's your son?"

Sharon nodded, "He is. Andy got the two of them tickets to the game," she smiled.

Andy turned to her, shaking his head, and then back to Provenza, "Hey, kid likes hockey," he shrugged.

"Hockey! You got Rusty a computer, Ricky a hockey game,-okay Daddy Warbucks, what did you get for the dancer?" Provenza said with an irritated sigh.

Sharon let out a chuckle and she patted Andy's hand on the table. Patrice smiled at the gesture. Andy sighed, "For your information, I got her a day at the spa."

"Oh," Patrice smiled, "that is a perfect gift for a dancer. Oh, Sharon, was that the gift? Did you and Emily go to the spa today?"

Sharon smiled, "Yes, we did, and it was lovely."

Patrice nodded, "That does sound like a wonderful day. I need to do that myself soon. Perhaps we can go together sometime?"

Sharon smiled, "I would like that. I don't get to go that often, and it was very relaxing," she said as she smiled at Andy.

Patrice nodded, "Good, then we must set a date to go. I'm excited about it already, and Sharon, if you don't mind my saying, that is a beautiful dress you have on. Purple is really your color."

Sharon blushed and nodded as she eyed Andy, "Thank you. It's new, and I really like it too."

"Ohh, well, it's the perfect color. Where did you find it?" Patrice asked.

Provenza watched as Andy turned away from Sharon slightly and piped in, "Wait a second-did you get her that dress?"

Andy sighed again, "Yeah, what's wrong with that? It was a Christmas present."

Patrice's eyebrows rose, "Good taste, Andy. A gorgeous dress, spa, gifs for the kids, ballet trip to New York-sounds like you have a great friend there, Sharon."

The four continued to chat as they finished their coffee, tea, and dessert. Sharon stood to excuse herself to the restroom, and Patrice agreed, "Yes, we've been here so long, I think I will excuse myself too."

When the women were gone, Andy leaned over the table, "So, Provenza, you've enjoyed critiquing what I got Sharon and the kids. What did you get Patrice? Maybe I should wait until she gets back to ask her that," as he smirked.

Provenza turned red and lifted his hand, "Now, listen, Flynn, I consider this dinner as part of her Christmas. It's costing me a fortune."

Andy made a face at Provenza, "You got her this dinner? That's it? Provenza, that's terrible!"

Provenza sighed and looked at Andy, "Of course that's not all I got her. I got her something else too."

"What's that?" Andy asked.

Provenza shrugged his shoulders, "A pen. One of those nice, in the box, pens."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Sharon," Patrice started a conversation as the two were reapplying their makeup in the bathroom, "I hope it's okay we ended up having dessert with you."

Sharon smiled into the mirror looking at Patrice, "Of course it is. I'm glad we are getting a chance to get to know one another. It seems my lieutenant is very smitten with you."

Patrice grinned, "Well, I never would have thought Louie Provenza could be the guy for me, but as I'm learning strange things often happen. After my husband passed away, I resigned myself to the idea that I would live out my years alone. Then, Louie showed up, tangled in a crime scene, nonetheless, one involving my own granddaughter, and well, as I said, strange things often happen. He's not my normal type, but something about him-well, something about him just does it for me."

Sharon turned from the mirror and leaned against the counter, now looking at Patrice, "You make him very happy. I can see that. We haven't heard much about you at work; he doesn't say a lot, but that's his style. I can see you make him happy, and believe me, that's a tough thing to do. Not many people, nor many things, make him happy. You do."

Patrice grew a big smile, "Well, thank you. The feeling is mutual. I don't know; I can see this going somewhere. I guess we'll see," she shrugged.

Sharon nodded and smiled, "Well, if you ever need any help handling him, I can offer the tips I've learned. I've known him a long time, worked with him closely the last six years, and of that, I've been his direct boss the last three. We have had our differences, but he and I get along well now, even if he plays that he is irritated by me all the time. Plus, he's an excellent detective, especially when it comes to interrogation. Running-not so much," she grinned, "He doesn't run anymore, but I can't blame him. We've been on the force a very long time."

Patrice chuckled, "Oh, he runs all right-right to the refrigerator for another beer. That, and well, he'll run to the tv to see the Dodgers, but yes, that's about it."

Sharon covered her mouth in a giggle, "I'm so glad we are doing this. It's been a long time since I've been out like this, and well, since I've really had another female to chat with anywhere. Work is full of males, and normally it's fine, but it's nice to talk to another woman sometimes. Even Amy, she's so quiet, and well, she is young, and I'm her boss. I'm enjoying getting to know you very much."

"Same here, Sharon," Patrice smiled, "Since I retired from nursing, I don't hang around people as much, especially other women. Quite frankly, I don't have a lot of friends right now."

Sharon nodded, "Things are the same for me. I've gone out a time or two with one of the ADAs, my friend, Andrea, but even she, I'm still getting to really know. Plus, it's hard because it always turns to shop talk."

"So, Sharon, since we are talking, what is going on with you and Andy? Now, I'm not trying to pry, but you both seem so comfortable together, yet so intent on convincing the world you aren't a couple. This isn't me asking to go and blab to Louie. Honestly, from his reaction and lack of information, I don't think he wants to hear it anyways, but woman to woman, what's the story?"

Sharon sighed as she shook her head at Patrice, "That seems to be the question from everyone," she offered a small smile.

Patrice turned and put her hand on Sharon's arm, "Look Sharon, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I know we don't know each other that well, but hey, I'm offering a friendly ear if you want to talk. Seems to me that we each have a lieutenant we care about, and considering they are best friends, well, I believe we may be seeing a lot more of each other," Patrice smiled.

Sharon nodded and rested her hip against the counter to get comfortable, "Well, where should I start? Hmm, as you know we go out quite a lot. Several years ago, we didn't get along, and we've talked about that. I think we are both very strong willed and passionate about doing our jobs right, well, because of that we butted heads quite a bit. Once we realized we both were working toward the same outcome at work and that neither of us was a horrible person, well," she shrugged and smiled, "well, we both realized the other was a pretty good person. I had just taken in Rusty and started with Major Crimes. I didn't have any friends, and well, Andy he sort of wormed his way in. He was always there to help with Rusty, to lend an ear to my complaining about things with Rusty, to listen to Rusty complain about, well, everything, and it grew. He became my friend and then my best friend. Honestly, we both needed one then more than anything. He was in his own mess trying to piece his life back together. His daughter was getting married, and for him, that was a major step in rebuilding his family relationship. I think Nicole's wedding was a breakthrough for us on another level, and I don't mean romantic. I guess, a little, possibly, but we spent that whole wedding enjoying each other's company. He's told me I was his rock during that wedding, and I wanted to be there for him-for his family relationship. We spent the entire night after that wedding up talking, talking about everything under the sun. It felt good, and when we finally had to stop talking that morning because we had to get to work, well, we just decided to continue talking at dinner later that week. It's sort of organically just happened since then. There's no one else I want to really talk to, nor does he, and there's no one else with whom I'd like to spend my time," Sharon smiled. "He's even willing to spend many weekend evenings helping with Rusty. Not many men would do that, to help someone's adopted son with his homework, but he's been there for both of us. Rusty gets irritated by him sometimes, but I think that's his guard coming up from years of not trusting men at all. In time, I hope that will change. Andy takes it all in stride, just grateful for the time to be with me."

Patrice smiled at Sharon, "Well, Sharon, that is a special relationship. Not many of those come along for people; some never have anything like that. You are very lucky to have someone in your life like that. I had that with my late husband, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm hopeful I can find it again. If you would have asked me a couple years ago, I would have said I'm content being alone, but I don't know, something has awakened me. Louie has made me want more. So, now, do you want more with Andy?"

Sharon blushed and looked down, "You know, part of the story I haven't told you involves my ex-husband, Jack. He was a piece of work and spent almost all 30 years of our marriage gone. I stayed married because I'm Catholic, and finally, I'd had enough. I wanted more too, I think I realized. One thing, I wanted to adopt Rusty, but deep down, I think I knew I eventually wanted more. That's where we are now. My divorce was finalized a couple months ago, and I could adopt Rusty. Andy's been there through the whole thing. He's known Jack for years as well and kept encouraging me to live my life. Never did that encouragement come with any strings attached; he wasn't begging me to promise him anything, but one thing I have enjoyed very much over the last year and longer is how he's just been there. He's listened, he's encouraged, and he's never pushed. I was a little afraid once I was officially divorced he'd push me for more, but he hasn't. He's continued to make his feelings known, and he's told me that he'll wait for mine to catch up, which," she chuckled, "he's told me he's sure will happen," as she shook her head.

Patrice smiled as she patted Sharon on the arm, "Okay, well, what are his feelings exactly if he's sure yours will catch up? He must know you well, know the situation well to believe that."

Sharon looked up at Patrice, eyes glimmering and smiled, "He wants me. For once in a very, very long time, someone wants me, and I say that in every sense of the word. He wants to be the man in my life, to date me, spend all his time with me, everything. He continues to say he won't hide his feelings, and he hasn't, but he's also very good at not hiding his feelings but not forcing me to act upon ones I'm not ready to voice. It's difficult to describe, but he's doing exactly what I need him to do now. He's being a friend, he's expressing his feelings, he's allowing me to slowly show mine, but he's okay that I'm not there yet."

Patrice smiled, "Well, that's a good man. That's progress. Sharon, from what you've said, you just untangled yourself from a 30 plus year mess. Andy's a good man to let you figure that out somewhat. He sounds like he's willing to wait for you to figure things out. Now, what's this whole mess of you arguing with everyone about dating? What's so wrong with that? Sounds like you are. You go everywhere together, and neither of you wants to be with anyone else. That sounds like a committed relationship to me."

Sharon looked at her, lips pursed, "Perhaps that's the best way to describe it. We have a committed relationship. I can't call it dating, not yet. To me, dating just involves more of an emotional, romantic component I'm not ready to add yet. I guess to me, it's closer to a step toward marriage. I'm still very Catholic, and I don't just date around. Dating to me is that next step, closer to a major commitment, and I guess before I get into that, I want to be ready. I am committed to Andy; I couldn't imagine either one of us just going out with someone else on a whim. He's usually the last person I talk to each night. When I need help, I go to him. When I need an ear, I go to him. When I just need a friend, I go to him. I'm committed to that, but the dating part, that's harder for me. Everyone else can see dating as a fun, carefree time, but it's much more to me, the kids' joking all aside," she chuckled. "When I am emotionally there, we will date, I have no doubt, and in fact, Andy said he's already got the restaurant in mind for what he calls, our first official date. I guess when we both agree that we are dating, well, we're agreeing to tell the world, tell work, tell everyone that we are definitely emotionally invested, and well, the physical aspect will come then too."

Patrice chuckled at Sharon's comment, "Oh Sharon, you and I can talk about that too if you want. I get you. The physical stuff is still important, even at our ages. Tell me, without getting too nosy, have you at least even kissed the man?"

Sharon blushed further and looked down. Patrice started to laugh, "Ahh, okay, so that answers that."

Sharon looked up again, eyes twinkling and nodded, "We have. You know it's funny, for over a year, we didn't kiss, well, just a friendly peck on the cheek of affection eventually, but three weeks ago, I told you we went to the Nutcracker to see his grandsons perform. That night was eye-opening on so many levels, mainly that our kids put us on the spot and taunted us all evening about dating. Nothing they said was untrue about all the time we spend together, but I've mentioned they just don't get my level of commitment, and to be honest, I was probably trying to deny we'd gotten as close as we have. Again that night, we spent the whole night talking about everything. Andy laid it out for me, at least how he felt, but that he didn't expect me to feel the same. We agreed to just continue as we have, not feeling pressured with the kids' expectations or anyone else's, and then he asked if he could kiss me. He asked if he could kiss me, not just for that night, but if that would be okay as we continue to progress. We both even said that if we kissed and it felt too forced or that it had the potential to make things awkward, we wouldn't go past one kiss. Well," Sharon chuckled as she covered her face with her hand for a moment, "let's just say that we're both okay with kissing. He knows I'm not okay with more, and that's probably true for awhile, but kissing-that's definitely not an issue."

Patrice chuckled again, "Well, good. Sharon, it's no one's business the relationship you two have. I don't want you to think I'm prying. It really helps me understand you more, to get to know you, and I want to thank you for opening up to me. You're right that people don't get it, Louie to be one of them. As much as I'm really liking everything about him, I'm not blind that he's been married more times than I care to count. I can see that true commitment means a lot to you, and that's admirable, as if that Andy's okay waiting for you to figure things out. I mean when I say that I hope we can become friends and continue to talk. I'm always an ear if you need it, and well, I'd like to say we need to be friends to handle those two. I've only heard a few stories, but we could each use an ally."

Sharon laughed, "Oh, you have no idea. I'm sure those stories are very one-sided, so when you want the real account, come to me. I'll dish."

"You've got yourself a deal. Now, before we head back out there, let me just leave you with this. Live your life. Don't miss out on what you could have because you are still reliving the past or worried about what others think of your future. Whether it takes you six months, a year, whatever, make sure you figure out what you want and go for it. That was some advice offered to me by a friend not long ago. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go out with Louie at all. He's been married so many times; why would it be different with me? I had a great marriage, but that's over now. My friend told me to live my life for me. Sounds like you had an awful marriage, so why couldn't your future be bright? Now, what do you say-should we go out and rejoin our lieutenants? They've got to be sweating it out wondering why we've been back here so long."

Sharon schooled herself and smiled brightly at Patrice, "Thank you for listening and encouraging me. Know that as much fun as we poke at Louie, we do like him, very much and want him to be happy. He seems to have met his match in you, and I like that. I'd very much like to be friends, and you're right I can use one, especially with those two out there. I don't smell smoke, so they haven't burned the place down at least, which wouldn't be out of character for either of them. Let's go and see if they managed to stay out of trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews! I've very much appreciated them. I've had fun with this story, and it's not quite over yet. In my mind, Sharon and Patrice have spent some time together by the time we get up to the current season, partly because their guys are best friends. Plus, I don't think either have a lot of close female friends, and their personalities seem like they would get along well.**

"What, did you find a dead body or something back there? What took you so long?" Provenza stammered as the two ladies returned to the table. Andy held Sharon's chair for her as she quietly told him thanks, and seeing that, Provenza jumped up to do the same for Patrice.

Sharon smiled sweetly at Provenza, "No, lieutenant, no dead body in the bathroom. That's more your style if I remember correctly."

Andy burst out laughing and covered his face as he chuckled. Provenza got red, and Patrice looked at the three, "Something I'm missing?" she said.

Andy continued to laugh, and Provenza pointed his finger at Sharon, "You! You know about that?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Of course I do."

Provenza turned to Andy, "How could you tell her that?"

Andy stopped laughing and grinned at Sharon before looking at Provenza, "I didn't tell her, well, she already knew, and one day we talked about it, well, I just filled her in on the missing details. Ahh, Sharon, that was a good one," he winked and chuckled again.

Patrice's eyebrows rose as she looked around. She landed on her new friend, Sharon, who smiled, "A few years ago, the lieutenant here found a dead body in the bathroom of a friend of his. I'll just leave it at that," as she continued to smile sweetly at Provenza. He continued to fume, and Andy continued to laugh.

Finally, Andy gripped Sharon's shoulders he was laughing so much, and she patted his arm on her shoulder. "Ahh, not one of the finest moments," Andy smiled, "Hey, I'm just glad it wasn't me who found the body."

Provenza yelled, "Well, you dropped me off with that cow girl-that weird obsession of hers."

"Gentlemen, are we going to relive that now?" Sharon asked, "and to answer your question, lieutenant, that may not have been one of my cases, but oh, word got around. That was one of the funniest reports I ever read, well, that and your Dodger murder."

Andy's laugh roared even more, and when Sharon glanced at him, he had tears in his eyes. She patted his thigh to calm him down. Patrice looked around, "Sharon, I'm going to enjoy getting to know you. Seems we have a lot to discuss."

Sharon smiled at Patrice, "Oh, yes. I've got all the secrets. Stick with me."

Provenza's face shot up and glanced at the two, "You two are friends now? What, were you back there chatting it up?"

Sharon shrugged, "Something like that."

"Now, Captain, I'm not sure if the two of you hanging out is such a good idea," Provenza started to stammer, looking at the two women.

Patrice looked back and forth, "Louie, she has a name! You can call her Sharon; you are off-duty, right?"

Sharon nodded, "I don't mind, Lieutenant," as Patrice shook her head at Sharon.

"Same goes for you, Sharon," Patrice nodded.

"There's no way I'm calling her Sharon," Provenza spit out.

Patrice raised her eyebrows, "For heaven's sakes, why not?"

Provenza, with mouth open, looked at Patrice, "I am perfectly content with calling her Captain all the time. The rest of the team does too."

Patrice nodded at Andy, "Andy doesn't."

Provenza threw up his arms, "Well, I hope! He's dating her, which I am most definitely not and never will be. It'd be a little sick and twisted if he called her Captain."

Andy started to respond, and Sharon just shook her head, patting his arm. There were only so many battles you could fight with Provenza.

Trying to change the topic, Patrice turned to Andy, "So, Andy," she smiled, "any plans for New Year's? Louie said you are all off since you had to work Christmas Eve and into Christmas morning."

Andy thought for a second, "You know, I haven't even thought about it yet. It's been a bit busy the last few days. I'm just grateful the case didn't go any longer than it did. What about you, Patrice?"

Patrice smiled, "Well, I am not sure. Some of the nurses I used to work with have this odd tradition of going bowling on New Year's Eve. That's now the only time I see some of them. I'm trying to convince Louie to go with me. He's not sure he wants to hang out with a bunch of nurses at a bowling alley."

Provenza threw up his hand, "Well, the only thing going for the evening is there's beer-lots of beer."

Sharon and Andy both chuckled, and Sharon responded, "Lieutenant, that seems like the perfect spot for you. I know they have sports on too. Now, you in bowling shoes," Sharon giggled as she eyed Andy.

Andy chuckled too, "Provenza, I never once have seen you go bowling. No running-might be the sport for you."

Provenza nodded, "I don't do sports-just watch and only good ones. Flynn, I was hoping we'd watch some old Dodger game, and you could watch me get drunk."

Andy shook his head and folded his arms, "That sounds terrible. I'll let you know if every other plan I could make falls through."

Patrice turned to Sharon, "Are your kids still going to be here?"

Sharon sighed, "Oh, I wish. As you know, Emily heads back in another day. Ricky is leaving the day after that. Rusty will be around, but he's been talking about some crazy "Check in the New Year" chess tournament online. Now, to me, that sounds awful, sitting at my computer playing online chess at midnight, but well, he loves it. It is being held in this group setting at one of the community college computer labs. You'd think he was watching the ball drop in Times Square he's talked about it so much!"

Andy nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, he was trying to tell me all about it yesterday. Kept saying that he was going to take the new laptop, thinking it might be better than using one of the school computers. He did tell me that when they all finished, the group gathered there was planning to go for burgers, so a typical Rusty evening."

Sharon grinned, "Well, after everything he's been through, an evening of chess for him sounds great. I may just relax with a good book and a holiday movie."

Patrice smiled, "Well, you are all welcome to go bowling with me. It's definitely entertaining."

"Patrice, honey, we did want to get going," Provenza nudged her, "She mentioned something about watching a moving. Why we can't just turn on the tv, I don't know, but she wanted to go to this place called The Netflix. Never been to it, so I guess we'll find a movie there."

Sharon and Andy caught Patrice's eye, and she rolled her eyes at them. They grinned at her, and Sharon said, "Well, you both have a lovely evening. It was very nice to sit and chat with both of you. We are going to walk on the beach, one of our favorite things."

Patrice smiled, "That sounds lovely too. Louie, do we still need to pay?"

Provenza shook his head, "No, Flynn and I took care of that while you two were forming your new sisterhood in the bathroom."

Patrice and Provenza stood as Andy and Sharon did. Sharon started to move away from the table, and Andy grabbed her coat, "Sweetheart, here's your coat."

Both Andy and Sharon froze at his slip in front of Provenza and turned. Provenza had heard it too. Patrice was smiling at the name, and Provenza threw up his hands as he continued to escort Patrice out, "Idiots! Idiots I tell you. Not dating. Wait until that name slips at work. That will be the talk," and he and Patrice left.

Andy dropped his head as he met up with Sharon, and he sighed, "I'm sorry."

Sharon smiled back at him warmly and shrugged, "Well, I guess we won't have to worry about Provenza ever calling me that."


	12. Chapter 12

"Still up for a walk on the beach?" Andy smiled to Sharon as they exited the restaurant. As he glanced into the parking lot, he saw Provenza getting into his car after helping Patrice.

Sharon glanced around and saw the sun was just starting to set, "Of course. That sounds lovely," she smiled and the two began walking across the parking lot. Andy grabbed Sharon's hand and held it as they crossed to the sand.

Provenza and Patrice watched them as they started out of the parking lot, and Patrice heard him mutter, "Idiots," and shake his head.

Patrice smiled at him, "Louie, I don't you need to worry about your best friend getting hurt. She feels the same way."

Provenza stopped before pulling out of the parking lot and turned to Patrice, "She told you that? What did you talk about in the bathroom?'

Patrice chuckled and turned to him. She patted his arm, "Not in so many words. In some ways, it's what she didn't say, or how she said what she did. You know, girl talk. I know you and Andy of all people, have your guy talk. I'm sure you were talking about just how beautiful your date was," she smiled at him.

Provenza smiled back at her, "Well, not that, but we can certainly discuss it. Now, tell me how to get to The Netflix, and we'll get a movie."

Andy and Sharon watched Provenza and Patrice leave as they took their shoes off to walk, "So," Andy asked, "that was interesting," as he grinned down at Sharon.

Sharon chuckled, "Well, that's one way to put it," as she grinned. Andy collected both pairs of shoes in one hand and took her hand with the other.

"I can say the best thing about going back in there was dessert, well that, and your company" he grinned. "They still have the best dessert around, and well, even if I have to share it with you, it's worth it."

Sharon glared at him, "What do you mean even if you have to share it? You ordered one dessert. We always split it."

"I wouldn't call it splitting. It's more of like you get 99.9%, and I get the measly less than 1% of the dessert," he grinned mischievously at her.

Sharon's jaw dropped open, and she smacked at him, "I do not eat all the desserts! That is not a fair statement."

Andy put his hands up, "Police brutality! Okay, maybe that's not exactly fair. You don't eat all the desserts. The boys ate all the Christmas cookies," as he continued to grin.

Sharon spun around and started to walk the other way, "Fine, enjoy your walk. I don't need to take this kind of verbal abuse."

Andy chuckled and ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "And just where, my dear, do you think you'll be going without shoes and a ride?"

Sharon smacked back at him, "Maybe back to the restaurant to beg for free cheesecake."

Andy chucked into her ear and pulled her to him. As he leaned in to kiss her, he grinned, and instead of kissing her like she expected, he said, "Well, when you said no sugar, I didn't know it also applied to dessert."

Sharon laughed, "Stop. This conversation is insane! Why do I agree to this, and how do I get wrapped up in your nonsense?"

Andy grinned down at her as he pulled her closer and kissed her head, "Well, maybe because you don't have any other friends who would put up with you. I know that's my story. You're about the only one who will put up with me."

Sharon nodded, "It is a difficult job, and there must be something wrong with me to still be here."

"It's because I'm irresistible," he shrugged, "I keep saying it," he grinned at her as he pulled on her arm to keep walking. Sharon just smiled quietly, knowing on some level, he was right about that.

"I like Patrice," she said, breaking the silence and changing the subject, "For once, Provenza seems to have met his match. She's smart and stands her ground."

Andy nodded, "I got that vibe too. It kind of worked out, us having dessert with them. It seems like the two of you got a chance to talk, and well, you can always handle Provenza so well. I hadn't laughed like that in awhile."

"Why do you think your friend there is so interested in finding another wife? I mean, after as many as he's had, what's his game?" Sharon asked.

Andy thought for a moment, "Well, knowing Provenza as long as I have, I think he's finally ready to find the right one. He and I both have changed a lot, and well, while it sounds silly, I think we've both finally grown up, even if we are in our 60's."

Sharon nodded, "I guess that makes sense. It amazes me he isn't afraid to try again after everything he's been through during his life."

Andy nodded back at her, "Well, I guess when you meet someone special, it's worth it. I know I am working on that myself," as he tugged her hand tighter.

Sharon sighed, "I'm trying, Andy. I am. It's not easy."

Andy nodded as he pulled her into his shoulder and kissed the side of her head, "I know. You're doing an amazing job. No complaints here. I've told you that this is all on your time. I don't care what we call this," he gestured, "I just want to be around you and to not have you shut me out."

"Well, I don't intend to shut you out. I've told you to let me know if I'm doing that. Now, what do you say about going to The Netflix ourselves?" she grinned at him.

Andy let go of her as he started laughing, "Oh, that was so funny. I almost couldn't' keep a straight face. He's going to flip when he realizes it isn't a place but something on the television. The old goat hasn't replaced his television in decades, so I certainly hope they are watching The Netflix at her place."

Sharon laughed too, covering her mouth, "Yes, that was funny. Well, I can offer Netflix and maybe even more dessert later if you would like to come over. I promise not to eat it all. Someone took me to dinner at 4:30, and I'm guessing by 10:00, I'm going to need to eat something again. The kids were going to the mall to spend some of their Christmas gift cards and possibly to another movie, even though they just went. Something about a few movies out right now they want to see. What do you say?"

"As long as I can get some sugar, I'm in," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Oh my goodness, you are terrible. Come along Andrew. I didn't realize I was walking with a five-year-old. Better get you to bed; it's late for children to be out."

Andy's eyebrows rose, "Bed, you're taking me to bed? Well, sign me up," as he grinned at her.

"Stop! I've spent the last few days with my boys who sound just like you. Stop! I swear, or movie night might be off," she said exasperated.

He tugged on her arm, "Come here. I'm just teasing you. I would very much enjoy watching a movie with you. The question is-Do we need to stop for more ice cream, or did the boys eat it all?"

Sharon thought for a moment, "Better stop. I'm sure the boys would deny eating all the ice cream, but well, I have it on good faith, it's gone as is any popcorn at my house. You know, I'm guessing someone at it all," as her eyes sparkled at him.

Not long after that, Sharon and Andy arrived back at the condo, armed with ice cream and popcorn. It was still relatively early after their very early dinner. Sharon had a wonderful day; it started with the spa, topped off by dinner, a walk on the beach, and now a movie at home. Sharon was beginning to realize just how much time she was spending with Andy and just how much she was enjoying it.

As the two got their snacks ready for the evening, they were chatting in the kitchen. Andy's phone alerted him to a text message, and upon checking it, he chuckled. Sharon looked up from scooping out the ice cream, "What is it?" she asked.

Andy held up his phone, "Well, apparently your new BFF wants to know if we want to go to dinner with them on New Year's Eve before she and Provenza go to her bowling league. The league starts at 10PM for some New Year's Eve party, but she suggested this restaurant with live jazz music and dancing beforehand. Are you interested? I'm can clarify there's now bowling required for us."

Sharon wrinkled her nose, "Bowling-yeah, last time we went with Rusty, you almost threw out your back, and well, we found out I'm a bit too competitive with you. So, that's a no to bowling, but yes, dinner sounds lovely, that is if you aren't busy."

Andy nodded, "I have no plans, and I'd enjoy very much going to dinner anywhere with you. Are you okay spending another evening out with Provenza? I mean, we have to see him at work all week."

Sharon giggled, "Yes, I can handle it. I mean, I have to see you at work all week," she grinned as he made an accusing face, "I like Patrice a lot, and it will give us an idea if he's that serious about her. We didn't get to see much of that tonight since there was so much small talk."

Andy grinned, "Great. Sounds good. I will let them know; it's a date," he said as he looked up at her, eyes growing large, "I mean, it's an outing," he smiled at her as he winked. She rolled her eyes and handed him his ice cream as he finished his text. The two got settled on the couch with their ice cream and quickly settled in on a movie.

"You're okay with a romantic comedy tonight?" Sharon asked and Andy nodded.

"Of course. It's not like we need to watch some cops and robber type movie. I mean, we get that enough in everyday life. Something light tonight is good with me, and we don't' have to go with one of Rusty's weird science fiction or fantasy choices. Sharon giggled at that too, and soon, they were engrossed in the movie.

A short time later, both ice cream bowls finished and discarded, Sharon and curled up into Andy's side, and he had grabbed her blanket to cover her; she was always cold. He put his arm around her, and they continued with the movie. Both were almost asleep when they heard, "Oh, Mom, hi," and both awakened, realizing they had fallen much more asleep than they thought. The two looked up to Emily looking down at them. Sharon started to move, but Andy held her in place. They weren't inappropriate, and Andy liked her curled up into his side.

Sharon felt Andy holding her in place and tried to relax. This was part of the "new normal" to which she was trying to adjust, that thin line between friends and something more, "Sweetheart, hi, sorry. I guess we fell asleep watching the movie. Did you have a good time?"

As Sharon said that, she heard more voices, and her eyes grew wide as she recognized one in particular.

"Mom, umm, we did. Dad's here. He called us earlier and asked to take us to dinner-all of us. Rusty went too, and well, if I knew you were home, I wouldn't have suggested he come upstairs to get his Christmas gift, and well, he's here," Emily confessed.

Sharon felt Andy's arm pat her shoulder, reassuring her as she glanced past Emily to see Jack coming in the doorway talking to Ricky. Rusty was just in front of him and as he caught sight of Sharon and Andy asleep on the couch, he chuckled and could be heard saying, "Oh, this will be great."

Sharon felt Andy give Rusty a death glare and heard him groan as she looked toward the door and saw Ricky and Jack, "Jack, it's fine. Come in. We'll get out of your way."

Jack walked in, and it was then he saw Andy and saw that the two were curled up watching a movie, "Really Sharon? We're barely divorced, and here you are subjecting our kids to this? Well, that's just a big, fat 'Merry Christmas,' as he rolled his eyes at the sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Sharon turned toward Jack, but in that instant, she decided she didn't want to move off her couch. She didn't want to move from sitting next to Andy. There was nothing inappropriate; they had fallen asleep while watching the movie in her home. She and Jack were divorced, and Andy was a friend, a very good one at that. Jack could think whatever he wanted.

"Jack," Sharon stated very candidly, "You are welcome to come in and celebrate Christmas with the kids. Andy and I were watching a movie, and well, we've been working so hard, I guess we both fell asleep," she chuckled, as she felt his arm pat her back reassuringly. "We're not going to stop you from seeing the kids."

Andy tried hard not to grin; he liked Sharon standing up to Jack and putting him in his place, which was not the big, cozy family Jack was probably hopeful to have. Jack had lost that. Andy was a bit surprised, but very glad that Sharon was not moving from her spot. This was her home, and Jack would have to deal with that.

Jack grunted, "Well, we've been together much of this evening. Kids, you can bring that gift tomorrow morning if you want when we meet. I'm going to find somewhere else to go this evening."

The kids looked a little down, knowing that Jack would most likely cancel the plans they'd made with him for the next morning. Sharon noticed that, and she noticed that Rusty looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole, caught in the middle of the family drama.

"Dad, stay," Emily encouraged. "We can all get along, right? We're all adults."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't see why he has to be included in this. This isn't his family," Jack nodded toward Andy.

Sharon grasped Andy's arm, feeling him tense up, and as soon as she did that, she felt him relax a bit. She shook her head just enough that Andy could see it, but anyone else might not notice it.

"Jack, this is my home. The kids and I are welcome to have any GUESTS," she emphasized, "they would like. They have chosen to invite you as their guest for the evening, as I have mine," she nodded toward Andy. "Now, I'd encourage you to stay and allow them to show their generosity and give you a Christmas present," Sharon added. Andy squeezed her shoulder in support.

"Jack, come in and sit down. What, you can't stand to be in the same room, really? What do you think I'm going to do?" Andy rolled his eyes.

Jack looked at Andy and was about to speak, before Ricky jumped in, "Emily, where's the gifts we got Dad?"

Emily moved toward the tree and Ricky guided Jack to the orange chair by the tree. Rusty surveyed everything and added, "Umm, thanks for dinner, Jack. I'm going to see if I can jump in on an online chess game," as he darted off to his room.

Sharon looked at Andy and nodded again, gripping his hand for a moment. She and Andy stayed seated on the couch, just turning slightly as to not be rude to the kids or Jack.

Jack sighed and reluctantly sat down, looking at Sharon and Andy on the couch, "So, kids are out and you have your boyfriend over. Nice, Sharon, nice. I can only imagine what we'd have walked in on if we'd come any later."

Sharon glared at Jack, "Jack, I would be VERY careful with what you say. Your children are trying very hard right now."

Emily handed Jack the gifts, "Dad, we hope you enjoy these," as Jack opened the first one. It was a framed photo set of Emily in her latest ballet production. A professional photographer had gotten some great shots of her, and she'd had it framed with a program for Jack. Sharon had several like these, but Jack didn't have any; he'd never been interested.

"Emily, sweetheart, this is wonderful. Thank you. I do need to come and see one of your shows sometime. I know I keep promising I will come, but I do. Thank you," Jack reached over and kissed her on the head.

"Dad, the other is from me," Ricky nodded and Jack opened it. Inside, he found a few books about addiction, coping with divorce, and major life changes. He didn't know if Jack would ever open any of the books, but he had decided that Jack wouldn't buy them for himself, so he could at least encourage his father. "Dad, I think we all know you could use these right now," Ricky added. Jack just looked at him and nodded, "Thanks."

Sharon and Andy noticed both of the kids when Jack looked at that gift, and Sharon's suspicions were confirmed. Jack was drinking again, and the kids knew it. As much as she'd like to shelter them from Jack, they were grown adults, very much aware of the problems Jack had in his life.

Jack looked at Emily and Ricky, "Umm, thanks for these," he held the gifts up, "I knew you had most everything you need, so I wanted our night out tomorrow to be my treat-you know, your Christmas gift."

Andy heard Sharon sigh, a voice of displeasure at Jack. Andy stood, somewhat in efforts to break the tension, and he collected the ice cream bowls, "There's ice cream if anyone wants some," he added as he made his way to the sink. Jack watched as he started cleaning the bowls and placing them in the dishwasher, obviously very comfortable in Sharon's home. He turned his head to Sharon.

"So, Shar-on, how long has he been coming over here? As cozy as you are, it's got to have been since before the divorce. Just how cozy is he keeping you?" Jack poked at Sharon.

Sharon stood and glared down at Jack, "Jack, the kids can show you out. I won't dignify your questions with a response, but I can say that I hope you stop drinking again. It's hard for the kids to watch you waste your life away like I know you are doing again now. Goodnight Jack," Sharon said as she walked away, toward the kitchen. Andy met her, and he guided her over to the door.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Andy asked.

Sharon looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, that sounds good. I could walk off this ice cream, that's for sure. I also seem to have a sick feeling in my stomach, and it's not from the ice cream."

Sharon stuffed her feet into her comfortable shoes, and Andy grabbed their coats. She winked at Ricky as she and Andy left the house. Andy waved off toward Emily, to let her know that they were fine. Sharon felt a bit bad about leaving the kids with Jack, but they were his kids, and if they wanted to spend time with their father, there was something safe about knowing they were all in her condo, even if that meant she was subjected to Jack's nasty comments.

As soon as the door closed, the two walked toward the elevator. Andy turned and said, "I'm sorry."

Sharon pushed the button on the elevator and turned, shrugging her shoulders, "You didn't do anything, but thank you."

Andy grabbed her hand as they got into the elevator and turned to her, "That might have gone better had I not been there. I'm sorry about Jack. I am glad you called him out on the drinking. I could see it in his eyes."

Sharon sighed and ran her thumb over Andy's knuckle as the elevator reached the ground floor, "Yes, I had a suspicion he was drinking. I took out the garbage the other day, and there was a bottle in the bottom if it, his favorite drink preference. That day, Emily also announced she didn't want to stay at Jack's place anymore for Christmas. I put two and two together. I know the kids don't want to hurt me, nor do they want to admit their father is even more of a failure. As far as upstairs, Andy, having you there didn't change how things went. Jack is Jack. Had you not been there, he would have found something else to complain about, someway I was turning the kids against him. In a way, I should thank you," she smiled up at him, the first smile since Jack had shown up, "you gave me an excuse to leave, a reason to leave, and I'm very glad you were there. My leaving diffused the situation quickly, well, at least in my opinion. I'm sure Jack is up there fuming."

Andy turned to Sharon, now that they were standing outside the condo building in the lights of the building and grinned, "Well, we could say that's a great present in itself. Jack mad at us for no reason."

Sharon groaned and put her head into Andy's chest. He rubbed her back as he held her there, "I don't know sometimes how I married him," she admitted.

Andy, attempting to break the tension, "Yeah, I have similar thoughts-like I don't know sometimes how I disliked you so much," he grinned down at her as she pulled her head away to look at him.

"You disliked me?" she teased, "I could never tell."

Playfully, Andy said, "Well, I know I am good at hiding my true feelings-in all matters-you know, but yeah, I had a bit of a dislike of you. I wouldn't call it hate; that's a strong word, and I could never imagine myself hating someone, nor voicing my hatred of anyone."

Sharon chuckled, and Andy leaned down to kiss her sweetly, "I mean, how could I ever dislike you now? You're too good of a kisser to dislike," he winked at her.

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andy, "That little catnap on the couch has apparently recharged your ego. Now, how long do we have to wait out here in the cold before I can go back home?"

"Hmmm," Andy acted as if he was thinking, "well, it depends on how much listening Jack does with the kids. Let's do this. My car is here, so even though it's late, and I am guessing neither of us will sleep well, let's go get a cup of coffee. That will warm you right up, and you might even find me generous enough to get you tea instead of coffee."

Andy turned the two and headed toward the parking garage, "Generous?" Sharon smirked at him, "You probably need to work on your pickup lines if buying a girl a cup of tea is generous for you. Maybe you should ask Provenza for some tips," she grinned.

Andy shook his head, "Nah, Provenza's tips would only be useful for people dating, and as I recall, we aren't dating, just very good friends."


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, it was "tough," but I went back and watched this episode to make sure the story stayed somewhat in line. This chapter is set when the team is back at work, the week between Christmas and New Year's. Glad so many are enjoying this! More of Provenza and Patrice yet to come!**

Andy's phone alerted him to a text message as he was finishing up his report on their latest case. He sighed, turning away from the computer screen. Bill. The case had gotten to him somewhat. Here he was, just back from a lovely Christmas, and he'd come across Bill. Andy turned to his phone to find out who was distracting him from work and had to smile. The text read, "Dinner in two hours? I have an errand to run, but meet me at the condo? I'll even get take-out, your choice, and any response with 'No" isn't acceptable."

Andy turned to the source of the text to find her back at work. He hadn't seen her send the text, but to his credit, he was working and not just distracted by Sharon today. Ugh, Bill. What a sad turn of events for the guy. Andy had to at least be thankful he'd come across Bill before the guy had jumped, and even more so, that they had figured out who had killed Annie. Thinking back, Andy decided while it had been a tough couple of days, he was glad for coming across Bill's path. Normally, he would have been at work and not have met Bill, but that morning, he was running much later than normal. He'd ended up sleeping at Sharon's after a long night dealing with the Jack drama. After he and Sharon left the condo, they did end up at a coffee shop, where they talked for two hours, about anything and everything. That was one thing Andy really enjoyed about Sharon, her company, and overall, her personality. He'd never been able to talk to anyone like he could with Sharon. A text message while at the coffee shop told the two of them that Ricky and Emily were taking Jack home, where they planned to stay overnight with him. Ricky's text didn't say, but both Sharon and Andy suspected the kids were worried Jack would drink again that night. Sharon hated the kids felt like they needed to protect Jack, but she couldn't blame them. Sharon had promised to meet the kids early for a quick breakfast before dropping off Emily at the airport and before Ricky drove back home. So, that night after the two left the coffee shop, Andy took Sharon back home, where she fussed about his driving home that late at night.

"Andy, please, stay here. It will make me feel better. It's the middle of the night, and it's bad enough we must get up in about four hours for work. Don't spend that time driving to your house and then all the way back into work. Why don't you stay here, and then in the morning, you can run home to change and come into work? I've got to get up early anyway to take the kids to breakfast, and well, that won't put you that late into work," Sharon had suggested.

Andy looked at her, trying to figure out if she was okay with all of this, "Are you sure, Sharon?" I don't want to cause any problems here. I mean, what would Rusty say? The last thing you need is more teasing about me being around. I know where we stand, well, but looking at it from Rusty's perspective…Plus, no offense, but your couch is awful. Yes, we fall asleep there all the time watching movies, but to really sleep on it? The one time I did that last year was bad enough. No one over 25 should have to do that!"

Sharon smiled and chuckled at Andy, "Well, I do agree with you on the couch. Now, as far as Rusty, I'm guessing he's fast asleep, and even if he isn't, he's not coming out tonight, not with the Jack drama that was going on. In the morning, we'll both be out of the house well before he's even up. He's in college now, so he's not getting up early! You can stay with me, in my room. I think we are both grown adults that we can handle that. No funny business, just sleep. I can offer that if you are okay with it," Sharon smiled, "If Rusty was going to be aware of the situation, well, that would be different, but he won't even know."

Andy's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? You would be okay with that? Sharon, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "The only people making me uncomfortable are my own three kids! You, I can handle. A warm bed-that's what I'm offering, a bed 45 minutes closer than you have to drive. Take it or leave it, but if you leave it, know a very lovely lady will spend all night up worrying about you, wondering if you got home safely. Then, she'll most likely be tired at work, which could result in her being well, a bit edgy."

Andy smiled, "Well, we couldn't have that. I have a boss like that sometimes. Real pill if you ask me, if she hasn't had enough sleep. I'd hate for you to ever turn into that. So, in the interest of saving our friendship and well, for the sake of everyone at work, I accept."

So, Andy had stayed at the condo, and as promised, he and Sharon had behaved themselves. Andy left early the next morning when Sharon did, all without Rusty's knowing, with a big smile. Sharon didn't have to get him anything for Christmas; spending time with her was more than enough, and well, staying at the condo, even just as close friends right now, had been amazing. He'd already filed away "early morning Sharon," a look he now loved seeing. They hadn't had much time to talk that morning, as Sharon got ready for work, but Andy had enjoyed every minute of it, spending time with Sharon as she did her hair and put on her makeup, a sight he would remember forever.

So, Andy had gone home, showered and changed, and he was on his way into work when Provenza called, wondering where he was.

"Flynn, why aren't you here? I'm eating breakfast here with no one to harass. Get here now!" Provenza had yelled into the phone at him.

"What's your problem this morning, and why are you eating breakfast there?" Andy asked, "You have a kitchen and food, I presume."

Provenza rolled his eyes, not that Andy could see, "Well, I would eat at home, if I had been at home. Patrice invited me to stay, but then she wanted to make me this health junk for breakfast. No thanks to that. I can do somewhat healthy cereal, but whatever she was making, some smoothie thing with kale, well, it reminded me of those juice drinks you used to drink."

Andy stopped him, "Wait a second, you stayed with Patrice? Wow, things are moving along for you, I see."

"Yeah, but now I'm second guessing everything. I mean, she's almost my age! Plus, why put in the effort? I end up destroying any relationship I have, so why try?" Provenza sighed.

"Listen, I wouldn't let past experiences influence this relationship," Andy said.

"Oh, is that what you and your girlfriend discuss?" Provenza prodded.

"We aren't dating!" Andy yelled, "Look, if Sharon and I were dating…"

"Which you are," Provenza added.

"Provenza, I'm not going to argue about this. Look, I'm stuck in traffic. Tell me, did you discover Netflix," Andy chuckled.

"Flynn! You could have clued me in! I looked like an idiot not knowing what The Netflix was," Provenza yelled.

"Well, that's not the only reason you look like an idiot," Andy replied.

The two continued to banter as Andy heard the sirens. He wasn't about to admit to Provenza why he was late or where he had spent the night. Besides, Provenza wouldn't understand; he didn't understand the relationship Andy and Sharon had. To Provenza, it was as black and white as could be-you were dating or not. He didn't seem to get that Andy had Sharon had something much deeper than that. Maybe that was why Provenza had been married so many times, and why Andy had decided that any long-term relationship he ever intended to have would be based on a solid friendship and respect.

So, now, a day later, as Andy sat at his desk, he decided to finish up his report as quickly as possible to meet Sharon for dinner. Before he continued with his report, he did reply to her text, "Dinner sounds great, but I'll pick it up. No need for you to stop for it. Run your errand, and I'll meet you there. Should I get enough for Rusty?"

Andy glanced as he sent the text and saw Sharon glance up from her work toward her phone. She looked to him and smiled before reading it, and then she responded quickly, "Rusty won't be home. He's doing some chess thing tonight in preparation for the New Year's Eve tournament. He just texted me that Buzz invited him out to the movies after that."

Andy grinned and responded with his newest response, "It's a dinner." He'd started doing that a couple of weeks ago, instead of the traditional, "It's a date," comment because Sharon was so on edge about the whole "dating" topic. Both knew what they had, and if he had to come up with a play on words, he was okay with that. Sharon's reply of a smiling face was proof enough she was okay with his latest terminology.

Two hours later, Andy found himself knocking on Sharon's door. She flung it open, almost like she was waiting there for him.

"Hi," she smiled brightly, opening the door for him to enter. Andy noted she had changed into her comfortable 'at home' clothing, something she'd only started doing recently when he was around. Prior to their discussion a few weeks ago now, she always stayed in her work clothes at home, but he had to admit that he could tell she was relaxing more and more, day by day, and the comfy clothes were just one example.

"Hi sweetheart," Andy smiled as he kissed Sharon sweetly, and she kissed him back. He held up the takeout containers, "I got soup and sandwiches tonight since we had Italian the other night. I didn't think either of us would be too hungry after closing up this case."

Sharon smiled back at him and closed the door as he made his way toward the kitchen, "That sounds perfect. Soup and sandwiches-it's like you read my mind."

Andy grinned, "Well, I'm trying, day by day, but reading your mind, well, that's a tall order."

Sharon got the plates and utensils out as Andy setup the food, "So, how are you doing with the case? This was a tough one for you. I mean, you are the one who came across Bill, formed a bond with him, so how are you?"

Andy shrugged, "Ah, I'm okay. I went to a meeting last night, as you know. Between that and talking to you on the phone last night, I'm doing okay. I hate that Bill had such a bad lot in this case, but at least we found the real murderer. I also hate that I had to lose my good pen."

Sharon put the plates down and offered Andy a sympathetic smile as she sat at the table, "Yes, I'm sorry about your pen. When I bought you that pen for your birthday last year, I never expected it to become evidence or a weapon at work. So," she said as she reached behind her for her purse on the barstool, "that is why I had an errand." She handed him a wrapped box.

"What's this?" Andy asked. "Sharon, you already gave me some wonderful Christmas presents."

Sharon nodded at him to take the gift and shrugged, "I know. This isn't a Christmas gift. This is a replacement birthday gift and an 'I'm sorry your birthday gift was used as a stabbing tool in an attempted suicide,' as she tried not to grin at him.

Andy grinned at her, "Oh, they make gifts for that? Wow, I really need to check up on all of these gift categories; I had no idea."

Sharon giggled and gestured toward him, "Well, open it."

Inside, Andy found an identical pen, and Sharon had even taken the time to get an identical engraving, "You are the author of your life story-Always, Sharon."

Andy looked at the pen, and then he looked up at Sharon, a bit bashfully, "You didn't have to do that."

Sharon shrugged as she placed her napkin in her lap, "I know," she brushed it off, "but I wanted to. You carry that pen everywhere, and I felt badly about it all. I was just being a good boss," she grinned.

Andy reached for her hand and squeezed it, "Oh, you're a great boss, no doubt about that. An even better friend, if that is possible. Now, it's debatable, but I think your best at kissing," he grinned.

"Kissing?" Sharon said a bit surprised, "really? That's what I'm best at? Should I put that on my resume?"

Andy shook his head, "Oh no, no. Definitely not because if you do that, well, then everyone will want to verify it, and well, that's not up for verification. No, I'm the only one who can verify that, and it's your best skill. I can be used as a reference to verify it for anyone asking, though."

Sharon leaned in closely, teasing him, "Well, I'll remember that. Now, I would have thought you would have said that baking Christmas cookies was what I was best at. Pity because someone may have made you more. However, since that wasn't detailed as something I'm good at, well, then, I guess I'll pass them along to Rusty. Ricky and Emily took all the rest with them, and well, I was just trying to be a good friend. Your good boss got you a pen, and your good friend, well, she baked cookies, but anyways, Rusty will enjoy them. So," she started to say, but was interrupted by Andy kissing her gently.

Sharon smiled sweetly at him, as they both leaned over the table, "Yup, kissing. It does have to be the best skill, even if that means I must sacrifice the cookies. Now, I might be able to get a win-win on the cookies, battling Rusty for them. I think I could earn the cookies back from Rusty if I kissed you in front of Rusty. Yup, that would send him to his room for years, and well, win-win for me."

Sharon sat back in her chair, puzzled at him, "It disturbs me how much you plan this stuff out."

Andy sat back, "Yeah, well, I take good notes. How could I not? I have an amazing pen. Thank you again for replacing it. I know it wasn't cheap, but it was very thoughtful."

"Of course," she smiled at him and patted his hand, "thank you for bringing dinner."

The two started eating, and Andy fumbled with the pen in the box. He broke the silence, "You know why I like this pen so much, right?"

Sharon looked up, a forkful of food in her mouth, "It writes well, and you spend most of your day writing? That's one of the reasons I bought it."

Andy chuckled and nodded, "No, because you gave it to me, with this sweet engraving. You've encouraged me so much over the years, encouraged me to make things right with my kids, telling me that my past mistakes don't shape my future. You coming up with that quote-that I can write my own story-well, it reminds me sometimes, well, a lot, that my future is open to anything, to anyone," he smiled warmly at her.

Sharon blushed, "Oh, well, I'm glad you like the pen, but I guess I'm starting to feel like the cheapskate Provenza. You told me that's what he got Patrice for Christmas."

Andy chuckled and nodded, "I did, but remember, you got my pen engraved, not once, but twice now. He didn't. He bought the 'Special of the Week' pen. You got me my pen over a year ago for my birthday, well, when we were just friends," he stammered, "as opposed to the very, very good friends we are now," he smiled, caressing her hand. "So, this pen, it's nothing like Provenza's pen for Patrice. Besides, I certainly would hope someday any boyfriend of yours would do much better than a pen for Christmas. Wait, let me write that down with this pen-'Tell any future boyfriend of Sharon's to get her a good Christmas gift-not a pen.' there," he said, as he finished writing and put the pen on the table.

Sharon rolled her eyes and picked up her fork again, "Well, you may also want to tell any future boyfriend of mine he may have just earned back his cookies for being sweet. Now, can we get back to discussing Provenza and this upcoming dinner we are having with them on New Year's Eve? You got us out of the bowling part, right?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm guessing you made it home okay?" Sharon asked as she answered the phone.

Andy chuckled, "Well, hello to you too. Yes, I did."

"I figured after we spent all evening here we were past the greetings tonight on the phone. I don't remember if I thanked you for picking up soup and sandwiches, but thank you. Dinner was delicious, and the company even better. I'm very glad you got enough extra soup for us to eat at work tomorrow," Sharon added.

Andy listened and said, "Well, you're welcome, and I agree the company is always the best part of our meals. Listen, I have enough things here to make up a nice salad. I'll bring salad to work tomorrow too so we can have that with the soup. Sound good?"

Sharon nodded and realized she needed to stop doing that when on the phone, "Sounds perfect," she smiled.

"How's Rusty?" Andy asked, "Did you speak to him about Stroh's trial like you wanted to do? I know we talked about that and Rios trying to get his witness statement. How's he doing?"

Sharon sighed and climbed into bed. She had just been finishing up her nighttime prep when Andy called. She pulled the comforter up and snuggled in, "Well, he's doing okay. He finally realizes Emma is after what Emma wants, not exactly what is best for Rusty or anyone else."

Andy sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he moved around in his bedroom, getting ready for bed himself, "Well, I wish for Rusty's sake this was all over. I know he wants to move on with life, and that's not easy with this hanging over him."

"I know," Sharon agreed, "and, he still deep down thinks some of his past is his fault. He's having trouble seeing that he was too young to make adult decisions, and Andy, he told me this morning that he thought he was in a twisted way responsible for what happened in his childhood. That's such a hard idea to get him to understand."

"Oh, so on the way home tonight, Provenza called me, and let me just say, he didn't buy the whole 'I was at the grocery store' act as to why I was out so late. Anyway, after he gave me grief about spending too much time with you, he told me that Patrice's bowling group is meeting at a bowling alley near me. Now, Patrice lives about an hour away from me, so I offered to have dinner here. I know she'd offered originally, but Provenza said she was now freaking out about the group location change. Apparently, the bowling alley they normally use double booked them. Go figure; who knew bowling alleys were busy on New Year's Eve? So, would it be okay if we ate here? I mean, that is, if you don't mind helping me with the food?"

"Of course! You know I enjoy being at your house. It's so quiet, and there's never a lurking 18-year-old around, well, except the times I bring him with me," Sharon chuckled.

"I like the way you think, Captain," Andy smirked.

"We can discuss the menu tomorrow, okay?" Sharon yawned and said something else Andy couldn't understand.

The two continued to talk for a few more minutes before Andy said, "Okay, you didn't make any sense in that last sentence. Clearly, you are falling asleep, so I'll let you go for tonight. Oh, and I wanted to tell you that your calendar was such a great idea. I had fun with purple today. Provenza made a comment to me about matching, and I just gave him a deer in the headlight look."

Sharon chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you like the calendar, and yes, I am falling asleep. Goodnight Andy. Sweet dreams."

"Night sweetheart. See you in the morning," Andy replied.

Now, just a couple days later, the team was finishing up paperwork trying to get out of the office early for New Year's Eve. If they didn't catch at case by noon, they were off the rest of the day.

"Flynn!" Provenza hissed in a loud whisper. Andy looked up from his paperwork, rolling his eyes at Provenza.

"What?" he snapped back, "I'm trying to get my work done, you know, to get out of here. I've got food to prepare."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to know," Provenza continued, and by this point, the rest of the team had become interested in the conversation. They had all stopped working and were watching the two and listening to their conversation, "I wanted to find out what you are fixing for dinner."

"Big plans tonight, Lieutenants?" Julio grinned, "That's sweet the two of you are spending New Year's Eve together."

Tao could be heard chuckling, and Amy smiled between the two men, "You know, lieutenant," she said, directing her statement toward Provenza, "it is nice you are celebrating the New Year. You never know when it could be your last."

Buzz burst out laughing at that, almost choking on the sandwich he was eating. The rest were also laughing at their desks, so much that Sharon glanced up to see what the commotion was. Andy waved her back toward her seat and nodded at her, indicating he'd tell her later.

"Sykes, if you don't watch it, this will be your last New Year's Eve. No, I'm not spending the evening with Flynn, well, not all of it," Provenza stammered.

"What's going on lieutenant?" Buzz asked, directing his question at Andy.

Andy waved his hand, "Ah, it's not a big deal. Provenza sort of invited himself over with his date."

"Flynn!" Provenza smacked his desk, "Do we have to spill every detail?"

Andy looked at him pointedly, "Yeah, we do. So, everyone, Provenza is coming to dinner and bringing Patrice. You all remember her, his lady friend we all just met on Christmas Eve?"

Everyone nodded and smiled. Amy looked at Provenza again, "I'm shocked you would date her."

Provenza gave her an odd glance, "Because?" he asked, drawing the word out.

Amy shrugged, "She's your age, or close to it. Plus, the little we saw of her, she doesn't put up with very much."

Andy laughed, "Oh, she's got his number alright."

"Flynn! Can you not keep out of this?" Provenza asked.

"Why should I? I'm involved in it. You and Patrice ARE coming over for dinner," Andy stated.

Provenza waved his finger at Andy, "What the idiot there isn't telling you is who else is coming to dinner."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Well, it's not like it's a secret."

Julio smiled at Andy, "Ah, Lieutenant, might a certain Captain we all know be joining you for dinner?"

Andy smirked and shrugged, "Maybe."

Amy looked between the two lieutenants and waved her pen, "Wait. Let me get this straight. You and you are having dinner tonight with Patrice and the Captain? Oh, this should be good. Lieutenant," she turned to Provenza again, "it's great you are getting back out there, dating, you know. A double date at your age, how sweet."

Andy rolled his eyes and looked upward, "Sykes, it's not a …" he started to say.

Provenza interrupted him, "Oh, don't even try to say it's not a date. You and the Captain go on way too many 'not a date' dates. If it were up to me, you'd be stuck going bowling with us tonight too."

"You are going bowling?" Tao inquired, now turning his chair toward Provenza.

"Yeah, laugh it up. I see how everyone ignored that the Captain was coming and is stuck on the fact that Patrice wants to go bowling. Somehow, Flynn and the Captain bowed out of that one," Provenza muttered.

"Yeah, we're smart enough to know we're too old for that right now. Bowling. No thanks. I get to the gym enough each week, and Sharon swims. We get plenty of exercise. We don't need to go bowling tonight. Dinner-fine. Let's not forget I offered to host dinner after Patrice's bowling league got moved tonight," Andy added.

"Well, not that you got me so distracted from my original question, everyone, I'll ask again. What's for dinner, Flynn? I hope you got something good like ribs or steak," Provenza added.

Andy shook his head, "Nah, neither of those. I'm a vegetarian, don't you remember? I don't mind cooking that stuff once in awhile, but I talked to Sharon, and neither of us wanted that."

"Oh," Provenza rolled his eyes, "so, it's all about what the Captain wants. I see. Please tell me we aren't eating some eggplant thing you make. Between your junk like that and the Captain's salads, well, I better just eat on the way."

The group chuckled, and Buzz turned to Andy, "So, what is for dinner, Sir?"

Andy turned to the group, "Fish. I'm going to grill fish. I eat fish, and Sharon loves it. We decided that was nice and healthy, along with grilled vegetables, asparagus, some pasta salad thing she's making, and whatever dessert she decided on. I think she was leaning toward cheesecake."

"That sounds pretty healthy, Lieutenant. Nice menu. I know I'd be excited to eat that," Amy smiled toward Andy.

"Good grief, Sykes, you don't need to butter him up!" Provenza muttered.

"So, Lieutenant, about your little dinner party," Julio inquired to Andy, "The lieutenant is going bowling. What are you and the Captain doing after dinner? It is New Year's Eve after all," Julio smiled.

Andy shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I don't know. No plans. I guess watch a movie. What we really should do is watch any number of the ones we've started and fallen asleep watching."

"See!" Provenza pointed at Andy, "They are dating! They do everything together. Ask him what he got her for Christmas."

"Provenza! Can't you leave things alone? You know that we've told you we aren't dating. Sharon gets freaked out by that," Andy admitted.

"Ah ha!" Provenza exclaimed, "Call it whatever you want. She can be freaked out or not, but you are together. Would you want her to spend New Year's with anyone else? I know the answer to that, so don't even bother. The question is would she want you to spend New Year's, or any other time, with anyone else? After seeing you two at the beach and all, I can definitely answer that one too. You don't get a spa package and an expensive dress as Christmas presents for just any friend. That is something you get a serious girlfriend."

"Wow, Lieutenant," Julio turned to Andy, "From what the Lieutenant said there, it sounds like he's stalking you and the Captain. Perhaps, you should get a detective to keep any eye on you. You know, like at dinner tonight. I'm free if you need someone to watch over you and the Captain of course," he grinned, "Oh, and good job on the Christmas gifts," he smiled and gave a thumb's up.

Andy sighed and gritted through his teeth, "Well, at least my Christmas presents were better than a pen!"

Amy dropped her pen and turned to Provenza, "You got Patrice a pen? What else did you get her?"

Provenza shrugged as he flipped through paperwork, "Nothing. Well, I took her out to a nice dinner, that is, after our plans out of town were ruined. Hey, a pen is a nice gift. If I'm not mistaken, another person in this room received a pen as a gift last year."

Andy threw his hands up, "Really Provenza?"

Provenza shrugged again, "Well, not like it's any secret. We had to put the pen Bill stabbed himself into evidence. Anyone looking at it will see the little note on it from a 'Sharon' so I'm not telling people here anything new. Why is it okay she got you a pen, and I can't get that for Patrice?"

Amy looked at Provenza, "It's just that, well, did you engrave it?"

Provenza gave Amy a horrified look, "No! Now, why would I do that? That cost extra."

Amy nodded, "Exactly. The lieutenant's pen, it was engraved. That is special and has meaning. Plus, well, the Captain got it, I'm sure, as a safe gift-you know, not to look too forward, but you, you admit you are dating her. For a girlfriend, well, I'd get something more."

Andy could be heard chuckling from his seat. Provenza looked over at him, eyes narrowing, as he watched Andy sit back at his desk, pen in his mouth.

"Flynn, is that the pen Bill used to stab himself? I thought that went to evidence!" Provenza yelled.

Andy rolled his eyes, "What, do you think I'm an idiot? No, it's not the same pen."

Julio jumped up and ran over to Andy, peering down, "Ahh, it looks the same, everyone."

Andy sighed, "It's a new pen!" he yelled, "She replaced my pen!"

Everyone looked at each other and chuckled. Provenza put his hands wide, "And that my friends, rests my case. The girlfriend bought the boyfriend a new pen because his gift went to evidence. We can all get back to work, everyone!"

At this point, it was 12:30, so the team was free the rest of the day, as soon as they finished their paperwork. Provenza would have to collect it all before he left. Sharon walked out of her office, purse in hand, ready to walk out for the weekend, "Everyone, it's after noon. Congratulations on not getting called out before we have some time off. Now, my paperwork is done, and from the banter I could tell was taking place, I'm guessing most of you aren't quite through with your work. So, I will wish you a Happy New Year as I'm on my way out. I'm very much looking forward to not working tonight. Enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you back here the day after tomorrow," and as she was leaving, she gave a small smile to Andy, who nodded at her. She waved at the team as she moved toward the exit.

"Have a great time tonight, Ma'am, at your dinner party," Julio yelled and smiled at her. Sharon froze and turned to the group. While she knew they were all talking, she didn't realize her evening plans were the topic of discussion. She plastered on a fake smile, as she looked toward Andy. Provenza had his hand covering his face. Andy just rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, well, umm, thank you, Julio. Have a lovely evening yourself," she smiled, trying to collect herself.

"Oh, I will ma'am. Keep the lieutenants in line. If anyone can do that, you can, and if you need any help, well, I'm just a phone call away. Enjoy your fish, and if you have any cheesecake left, well, you can always bring it to work," he grinned.

Andy muttered something that couldn't be heard, and Sharon just nodded and turned to walk away again. It wasn't more than a few seconds later that everyone heard Andy's phone ding with a text message.

"Ahh, the lady beckons," Provenza muttered, flipping the pages of his paperwork. The team chuckled.

Andy looked at his message, "I'm not even going to ask how the whole team knows about tonight's dinner menu, let alone tonight all together. Keep it up, and I may decide to cancel. It'd be a pity for you to have to eat alone with Provenza and Patrice." Andy groaned. He'd have to dig out of this one.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Lieutenant," Rusty called out as he walked into the kitchen, armed with food. Andy looked up from the stove, unaware anyone had come in.

"Rusty, hi, sorry, I didn't hear you with the sink on and all," Andy turned, a bit puzzled as to why Rusty was standing in his kitchen.

"Rusty, there's one more dish to get out of my car. Would you grab it?" Sharon called out as she walked into the kitchen, also armed with food.

Rusty nodded and disappeared to the car while Andy still stood there taking in the scene before him. His confusion must have been visible to Sharon.

"Sorry, did you see my text? I invited Rusty for dinner. His chess thing doesn't start until 9:00, and he kept begging to try all the food I was making. So, I happened to suggest that he come and eat with all of us before going, and to my surprise, he agreed. I hope it's okay," Sharon smiled as she stopped talking long enough to catch her breath.

Andy wiped his hands on the dishtowel he had on his shoulder and smiled, "Sharon, of course it's okay. I'm glad he came. Surprised, maybe, that he'd want to hang out with us this evening, but of course. He's family, and he's always welcome."

Sharon let out her breath she didn't know she was holding, "Okay, good. You look nice," she smiled, taking in his dark jeans and black polo style shirt.

Andy grinned. Sharon dishing out compliments to him was relatively new. She'd said it on rare occasions before, such as Nicole's wedding and other formal type of events, but since their talk, he could tell she was trying to be more forward, and he liked it, "Well, thank you. If I look nice, you look amazing," he continued to grin, taking in her casual, yet classy look of a long black sweater over leggings and her black ankle boots, "You know, Provenza will most likely have a cow that once again we match. What he doesn't know is that for once, we didn't plan it," Andy grinned at her as he moved a couple steps closer.

"Hot food coming through," Rusty alerted them to his presence, as he put down the last of the food. "Thanks for having me over, Lieutenant. Sharon said you were grilling out fish too. For healthy food, I do like fish."

Andy smiled and patted him on the back, "Glad you came, and I know how much you like fish. Now, Rusty, come on, you can help me start the grill. I need to pull it out from the covered patio area."

"I'll go do that. Anything to get out of this," Rusty waved between Sharon and Andy, as Sharon rolled her eyes.

Once Rusty had moved outside onto the patio, Andy moved closer to Sharon and pecked her on the lips, "Hi," he grinned. "I wasn't sure you were going to come."

Sharon gave him an odd look, "I wasn't going to come? Are you feeling okay? Why wouldn't I come? What gave you that impression?"

Andy looked a little sheepish and scratched the back of his head, "Well, you know, the comments at the office and all."

Sharon chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes glistened, "Oh Andy, I was totally messing with you. I was never really mad. I'm sorry! You thought I was really mad? I wondered why you didn't answer my texts."

Andy shook his head, "No, it's not that. My phone must be on vibrate. I put it on vibrate after you sent me that text when you left the office. Everyone was laughing because they knew you were texting me, saying I was in hot water. So, I put it on vibrate, and well, I guess I forgot. I think it's still back on my dresser. You're really not mad?"

Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes, "Andrew Flynn, what am I going to do with you? Can't a girl have a little fun? I must admit that I'm sort of excited that I got one over on you. You really thought I was mad? Andy, I know all of you talk in the office, and I'm sorry if our being, well, our being friends, causes them to tease you. You've said they all know we spend time together, and I've been really trying to just let things go. It is what it is. I don't know the details of the conversation you all had today, but no, I'm not mad. Not at all," she said as her hand smoothed down the front of his shirt.

Andy grinned down at her, "Well, I'm glad to hear that, and I am sorry that they were talking about us. It was really nothing, and you'll be glad to know we're old news. Yeah, they were much more interested in the details of Provenza and Patrice. The team has moved on; you've got nothing to worry about," as he put his arms loosely around her.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing to worry about. I mean, anytime the names Flynn and Provenza are uttered in the same sentence, well, that's definitely something of a concern," she giggled, ignoring the implication that the team thought they were dating. Andy stopped that giggle by kissing her quickly again.

"If I don't move away from you now," he murmured into her ear, "your son is going to walk back in here, impatient, looking for me. Now, I'd be okay with that, but not with the whining that would come with it about scaring him for life, so I'll go," he said as he kissed her quickly again. Sharon laughed as he moved away, but then Andy turned back, "You know. You can make it up to me-the acting mad thing-later, maybe when we watch a movie?" he winked and opened his back door onto his patio. Sharon laughed again as she started to work about in the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Rusty and Andy got the grill started, and both made their way back inside. Rusty had brought a movie and his computer, "Okay if I turn on a movie, Lieutenant?" he asked, holding it up.

Andy waved at him, "Of course. You know where everything is. Help yourself. Sharon and I will get things going in the kitchen. As he turned toward the counter full of food, he raised his eyebrows at Sharon, "What on earth did you make? I thought you were bringing a pasta salad thing and a cheesecake? There's a ton of food here. It's just us and Provenza with Patrice."

Sharon smiled as she continued to unpack the food, "Well, I did make the pasta salad. I also made a spinach dip for an appetizer. Rusty also begged me to do those rolls you both like, so that's there too. There is also the cheesecake with a strawberry and a blueberry topping. I might have also brought some asparagus to cook."

Andy shook his head, "Provenza is going to hate all the healthy food; I love it. Patrice probably will too. Nicely done," he smiled.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "Well, a lot of this is what three of us would have on a normal weekend night anyways, so adding Provenza and Patrice isn't a big change."

"Flynn!" the two heard from the front of the house.

"Doesn't he knock?" Sharon asked, giggling. Andy backed away from her. He'd been standing much closer to her, and he knew Provenza would say something if he saw it.

Andy sighed and shook his head, "Are you kidding? Provenza, knock? No, he doesn't. Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time he knocked. You, Rusty-I'm okay you don't knock. In fact, I'm glad you just come in. Provenza-well, he doesn't knock."

"Ahh, Flynn, there you are," Provenza said again, walking into the kitchen with Patrice behind him. Provenza was carrying a six-pack of beer. "Captain," he nodded.

"Hello Lieutenant, hello Patrice," Sharon smiled and nodded at both.

"Hi Sharon!" Patrice said cheerfully, putting a bottle of wine on the counter. "Happy New Year to everyone. Andy, thank you for hosting dinner tonight. I feel awful that I invited you both over only to have all the plans change. We'll have to do dinner together another night at my place."

Andy tried not to chuckle as he watched Provenza roll his eyes at that comment, "Ahh, Patrice, let's just get through tonight," Provenza noted.

Andy did chuckle at that, "Really Provenza? Are you worried or something? It's just us and Rusty. You've been around all of us plenty of times."

Provenza huffed, "Don't remind me. I can deal with all of you at work, Rusty included, but now, eating with you, socializing, I don't know."

Sharon and Patrice caught each other's eyes and giggled. Andy waved off Provenza, "You didn't have to come, you know?"

Provenza rolled his eyes, "And miss free food? Well, even if it's healthy stuff, I won't say no to free food. Besides, Rusty is here. There's got to be some good junk stuff you brought," he looked at Sharon and started digging through her bags of things.

Sharon shook her head, "Sorry Lieutenant. Rusty came partly because he loves this meal. We all have it often on weekends. He was begging me to try some of it. His chess game starts at 9:00, and like you, he couldn't resist free food," she smirked.

Patrice chuckled, and Provenza looked at Andy and Sharon, "You've corrupted Rusty? That kid used to do anything to NOT eat things remotely healthy. A few years hanging out with you two, and well, well, he's gone and changed," Provenza threw up his arms.

"Louie! Fish and these lovely sides sound delicious. Be grateful your friends are having us over for dinner. Sharon, do you need any help with anything in her?" Patrice asked, watching Sharon work around Andy's kitchen effortlessly.

Provenza looked up at her too, noting that she knew where everything was and was very comfortable in Andy's kitchen.

Sharon waved her hand, "Oh, no, things are fine. Andy and Rusty just got the grill going, and well, everything else is pretty much ready. With that, Andy took the fish and headed toward the grill area. Provenza followed, while Sharon and Patrice opened the bottle of wine Patrice brought with her.

"Rusty seems pretty comfortable here," Patrice commented, smiling at Sharon who was prepping the vegetables.

Sharon smiled, glancing at her, "He is. He's got a movie on right now, something Ricky got him for Christmas."

"Sharon, hey, while I'm thinking of it, can you tell Rusty that I washed his hoodie he had on the last time he was here when Nicole's boys spilled their milk on him? It's hanging up in the laundry room," Andy yelled into the kitchen from the patio.

Sharon repeated the message to Rusty, who got up, walked to what Patrice assumed must be the laundry room, and he came back wearing the hoodie, "Thanks, Lieutenant," Rusty yelled outside.

Patrice chuckled, and Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes, he's comfortable here. You could say that," Sharon grinned.

"So, you both come over here often?" Patrice asked, trying to find out more about Sharon and Andy's relationship? "I mean, Rusty sure seems to know his way around and all."

Sharon finished what she was doing and walked over to the kitchen island barstools where Patrice was sitting, "Yes," she smiled, "We try to have dinner every weekend here or at the condo. Rusty joins us most of the time, at least for food," she chuckled. "Sometimes, Andy's daughter and her family will join us. That's what happened to Rusty's sweatshirt. Andy's grandsons spilled milk on it. You'd think Rusty barely knows Andy with his 'Lieutenant' all the time. Andy and I have both told Rusty to call him Andy, yet, he doesn't. Even Ricky teased him about it saying that Rusty would call Jack, my ex-husband Jack, and yet, Andy, a man he's around all the time, he continues to call Lieutenant," she shrugged.

Patrice grinned, "Kids-go figure, right? I guess he'll call him Andy at some point, when he is ready. Ahh, so you spend time with Andy's family often? I know you had mentioned the Nutcracker."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, they are lovely. Nicole and her husband have a lovely family. We-" she started to say.

"Sharon, could you get me a platter for the fish, please?" Andy yelled into the kitchen.

Sharon walked over to the cupboards and quickly retrieved the platter. She walked it outside, and Patrice decided to look around. She enjoyed looking at Andy's Christmas tree and chuckled, thinking that Sharon must have helped to decorate it. It was very nice decorated with the ornaments spread out and the garland roped on it. Louie's tree wasn't as nice. First, it was really old. He had told her he didn't do real trees, with the sap and mess. The tree was so old, it was starting to drop the fake branches on the floor, now looking like a pitiful sight. Then, he had definitely been in a hurry to put it up, throwing a bunch of ornaments on the front and nothing on the sides. His lights hadn't been very well spread out either, but that was the difference between a guy alone and having a woman's touch. Andy's tree definitely had a woman's touch. As Patrice walked around the living room, she looked at the pictures Andy had out. There were many with his two kids when they were much younger. She saw graduation photos of both kids from college. There were more recent ones, mostly with Nicole and her family, although one of Andy with his son looked recent, from a Dodger game. Andy's grandsons took up a whole bookshelf in photos, and as Patrice continued her walk around the living room, she grinned at couple pictures on the end tables, near Andy's chair, that included Sharon. One looked like it was from a wedding, possibly Andy's daughter's wedding. The other had both in Dodger gear. A third had Rusty in it too, along with Nicole and her kids at the beach. Patrice chuckled; Louie was right. These two spent an awful lot of time together, so much so that Andy had pictures of all of them."

Rusty had returned to the living room too. Patrice wasn't sure where he'd gone, but he was back and sat down on the couch, "So, you are dating Lieutenant Provenza?" he cut to the chase.

Patrice smiled and sat down to talk to Rusty, "I am. I hear the two of you are good friends."

Rusty nodded, "He's been really good to me, and like, he's never judged me. He offers good advice, and well, he doesn't get frustrated with me when I mess up. Now, Mom and the Lieutenant-they let me hear it when I mess up, but Lieutenant Provenza, well, yeah, he's a good friend."

Patrice nodded, "Well, he certainly enjoys being around you, even if he acts grumpy sometimes. To be honest, I think I've heard more about you than I have about his own kids. He's very fond of you, and I'll tell you a secret-I think he's very fond of your mom too-in a boss kind of way-even if he acts like she annoys him."

Rusty grinned, "Oh, watching them all at work is entertaining sometimes. He puts on a good show, acting all mad at her, but yeah, I think you are right. He's a giant teddy bear. I can tell you are good for him. He needs someone who won't put up with his crap. Sharon keeps him and Lieutenant Flynn out of trouble, and well, you toe the line with him. I can tell he likes you because he doesn't want to say much about you at work. If he didn't like you, well, he'd be throwing comments around."

Patrice smiled, "Well, thank you, Rusty. You certainly seem observant, but I guess you would be spending so much of your time at the station. Now, can you tell me a few stories about him that he won't tell me?"

While the two of them continued to talk, Andy and Provenza spoke at the grill. Sharon had delivered the platter and was inside finishing up the pasta salad.

"So. Provenza, are you really going bowling tonight?" Andy chuckled as he turned to talk to him.

Provenza rolled his eyes, "Apparently, yes. Patrice wants me to meet her friends. I told her she met all of mine at the Christmas party, so you're extra special to get a couple encore get togethers. Now, tell me, and I may regret asking, what are you and the Captain doing for New Year's Eve?"

Andy shrugged as he pulled some of the fish off the grill, "Not much. We're both worn out. We'll probably watch a movie. Rusty's planning to leave after dinner, and I don't want her out too late, so whatever we watch, well, it will be a somewhat early evening."

"Ohhh," Provenza raised his eyes, "so, she won't be staying over tonight?"

Andy smacked the tongs on the grill, "How many times do I have to tell you? We're friends. It's not like that!"

Provenza smirked at Andy, "Really? Then, Rusty seeing your cell phone there the other night, in the middle of the night, I might add, was a total coincidence? He said he saw it on the counter when he went to get a glass of water. You know what I think about those coincidences."

Andy stopped working and turned to Provenza, "What are you talking about?"

Provenza nodded, "Yes, there it is. He was telling me about Dear Old Jack treating the siblings and himself to dinner, and when they all returned home, Jack tried to stir things up with you and the Captain. Rusty said he had been worried about the Captain, asking me if she seemed okay at work the next day, when he mentioned that the two of you had hurried out of the house so fast to get away from Jack, that you must have left your cell phone there. Now, I know you, and you LOVE technology. You love that cell phone, and you never leave it anywhere. He even proceeded to tell me he was glad Sharon noticed it the next morning, but she must have left really early because he never saw her come in the night before or leave in the morning. Rusty may not want to consider the idea his newly adopted mother had an overnight guest, but I am too good at what I do and know you way too well, so spill it-you did spend the night there, correct?"

Andy sighed and dropped his head, "Provenza, it's really not what you think. I can promise you that. Sharon needs a friend, and that's what I've been-A FRIEND. She was freaking out about me driving home in the middle of the night to get just a couple hours of sleep. So, yeah, I stayed there. Happy? Rusty doesn't know, and he doesn't need to know. Nothing happened. Had she a spare bedroom, I would have stayed in that."

"Oh, I'm immensely happy; I'm giddy, while disgusted. I'm happy I got you to crack and admit it. I'm giddy knowing I've been right all along about you two. I'm disgusted at the thought of you and the Captain. I'm still not buying the whole friends thing-nothing happened. Keep telling yourself that. So, you did sleep in her room too? Flynn! This has the potential to implode, and we'll all pay the price dearly! What are you thinking?" Provenza flapped his arms around.

Andy shook his head, "Look, it's none of your business. Please don't bring this up in front of Sharon or Rusty. I know what it is. Sharon knows what it is, and you have no clue. Whatever you think it is-it's not. Sharon's also got a lot on her plate now with the Stroh trial coming up. That's weighing on her, and more than ever with that and with Jack, she needs a friend. Back off! Can you please do that-" he was interrupted.

"Andy," Sharon opened the door, "is everything about ready?"

Andy nodded, "Yes, sweet-, yes, Sharon," he caught himself, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Provenza scowl and groan, "we're coming in now." He turned to Provenza, spatula in hand, "Don't start," he pointed the spatula at Provenza, who could be heard muttering all the way inside.

Once inside, everyone made their way to the table, which Sharon had set. Andy sat at the head of the table with Sharon next to him. Rusty's presence had thrown the balance off, seating wise, but it wasn't a problem. Rusty sat next to Sharon, and then across from Rusty sat Provenza. Patrice sat across from Sharon, between Andy and Provenza.

"Everything looks delicious," Patrice gushed, as she sat down. Andy helped Sharon sit, and Provenza rolled his eyes again, sitting down next to Patrice. "Louie? Doesn't it?"

Provenza grumbled, "Thanks for cooking, Flynn, Captain."

"This is fun!" Sharon exclaimed, "I'm glad we have a chance to do this again, and well, Rusty, you're an added bonus tonight."

Once the food was passed around and dished out, Sharon suggested they have a dinner prayer and think of things for which they were grateful over the past year. "I'll go first," she offered, "if that's okay. I didn't' mean to put anyone on the spot." The table nodded at her. "Okay, I am very thankful for Rusty officially becoming my son. That has brought me such joy, and I'm very thankful you finished high school. I'm thankful for all three of my children, and I'm thankful for closure in some areas of my life with new beginnings in others," as her eyes twinkled, and she felt Andy grasp her hand under the table, "I'm thankful for very patient friends who have been there for me through everything."

Rusty looked at her, "Are you done yet, Sharon? That, like, was a lot. Do we all have to say that much?" as he watched Sharon and Andy scowl at him, "Okay," he threw up his hands, "I'm thankful for Sharon and that I managed to graduate. I'm thankful this trial is about to be over. I'm thankful I get to go to college, something I never imagined I'd do. There," he nodded, acknowledging he was done.

Patrice jumped in, "I'm thankful for Louie," she smiled at him, grasping his hand, as he smiled at her bashfully. "While I'm not thankful for what my granddaughter did, I'm thankful she's getting the help she needs and that Louie was the one assigned to stay at the hospital with me on the case. I guess most of all, I'm thankful for new beginnings for well, an old lady like myself," she smiled.

She nudged Provenza, and he looked at her, "Oh, alright," he sighed, "I'm very thankful none of my ex-wives bothered me over Christmas. Captain, I'm thankful you didn't let Taylor make us work over New Year's Eve and stood your ground with him. Not many can do that, and Flynn, well, I'm thankful we got to one game this year. Patrice, I'm so, so thankful I met you this year. The time we've spent together so far, well, it's been the most amazing experience, and I just love you and everything about you," he admitted and then grew a horrified expression on his face. THAT was not supposed to slip out, and it wasn't supposed to slip out in front of Andy, Sharon, and Rusty at dinner. The rest of the table, exchanged awkward glances.

"Wow, Provenza," Andy tried to distract everyone from Provenza's admission of love. In a way, Andy wasn't surprised. Provenza fell in love fast all the time. "I never thought you'd be thankful to go to any games with me," he chuckled, and Sharon let out a fake laugh in order to distract people as well.

Patrice stared at Provenza, almost unaware anyone else was in the room, "Louie, you love me?" she smiled at him, "I love you too!" she grinned and kissed him. Sharon and Andy tried to glance away, feeling more and more awkward to be in this moment.

"Ugh, do we have to see that?" Rusty groaned, interrupting the moment, but for once, probably breaking the awkward tension. As much as Rusty's complaining irritated Andy, he was grateful for it right now. Andy chuckled, and Patrice and Provenza snapped out of their moment.

"I'm sorry," Patrice smiled to the group. Provenza grumbled and refused to look up. Sharon looked over at Andy, and he winked at her. Sharon waved them off and picked up her fork, to which the rest of the table followed.

"So, to get off that awkward conversation, Lieutenant Provenza, have you told Patrice about the body you and the Lieutenant found at your house?" Rusty grinned as he asked.


	17. Chapter 17

The group continued to eat with light conversation. Patrice was a lovely addition to their group, and both Sharon and Andy were enjoying getting to know her. Rusty was busy eating and inserting snarky comments when possible. While annoying, they sometimes helped to lighten the mood. Plus, he was a college-aged kid; that's what they did. While they were all still eating a knock at the door had everyone looking at each other.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Sharon looked at Andy in surprise.

He thought, "No, not unless my girlfriend is stopping by," he chuckled. Sharon gave him an annoyed look. Rusty rolled his eyes, and Provenza could be heard muttering, "She's already here."

Andy got up, and as he was walking to the door, Rusty joined in, "Oh, unless it's Buzz and Julio. They texted me earlier about getting something to eat before my chess thing, and I was kind of joking when I said I was eating here and they should stop by," he looked at Sharon and Andy sheepishly, "Sorry?"

Andy answered the door to find both Buzz and Julio there, "Hey guys. I just heard you were invited. Uhh, come in," he moved his arm, gesturing them inside.

Julio looked at everything, "Are you sure? Rusty made it sound like you invited us," Julio added.

Buzz nodded, "He did. Gosh, I'm sorry. We wouldn't have stopped by if we had known you didn't invite us," he said glaring at Rusty. Sharon was also glaring at him now, and Provenza had his eyes closed, shaking his head. Patrice was taking in the situation, still new to this group.

Sharon jumped up, "It's fine. We have plenty of food. Guys, come in. You are always welcome," Sharon smiled and gestured, "Rusty, get them some plates and place settings."

The two men took off their jackets and moved into the house. Rusty had sprung into action, realizing he may have caused a bit of a problem with just having the two guys stop by.

"Rusty, do you need some help?" Patrice asked.

Rusty waved her off, "No, it's fine. I know where everything is."

Julio chuckled at that, and Buzz grinned. They had both already noticed how the Captain had jumped up and gone into the kitchen, much like it was her own house. Andy gestured for them to sit down. As they sat, Buzz next to Rusty and Julio next to Provenza, "Happy New Year, Sir," Julio smiled as he sat next to Provenza. Provenza grunted.

Once everyone had rejoined the table, they passed the food around again for the guys to serve themselves, "Wow, everything looks great, Lieutenant. You outdid yourself," Buzz smiled.

Andy waved him off, "Thanks Buzz, but really, Sharon did most of it. I stood in front of a grill and did the fish. She made all the sides and the cheesecake."

"There really is cheesecake?" Julio perked up, smiling. Sharon chuckled and nodded. Julio grinned, "Well, this is a Happy New Year."

As the group started eating, Patrice began asking the guys some questions to get to know them. She was happy to get to know all the people with whom Provenza worked.

"Lieutenant, I must say, your house is looking very nice," Buzz started, "Last time we were here-what was it about six months ago, well, I like a couple of the pieces of artwork you have added. They are new, correct?"

Andy looked at the wall to where Buzz was indicating and nodded, "Yes, they are. I umm had a good advisor on those," he grinned.

Julio followed the grin toward the Captain, and gestured between them with his fork, "Ahh, Ma'am, I take it you helped him?"

Sharon nodded, "I may have given him some guidance, yes. He's been slowly updating things for awhile now."

Buzz looked around, "I thought the couches looked different. Now, the chair, that I recognize, but the couches are new too?"

"Yup, and they are pretty comfortable. Sharon told the Lieutenant that we might hang out here more often if his couches weren't so old. The next week, he bought new ones," Rusty offered, as he stuffed a bite of food into his mouth.

Sharon grimaced and looked away. Andy patted her hand under the table and squeezed it in reassurance. Provenza rolled his eyes, and Patrice tried smiling at Sharon. Buzz and Julio glanced at each other, mouths full, grinning.

"Is that so?" Julio continued to grin.

"Rusty!" Sharon hissed.

Rusty shrugged his shoulders, "What? I heard you tell him that, and you can't argue that he didn't get new couches the next week. His old ones were like super old, like over 20 years old."

Provenza put down his fork and rolled his eyes, "Oh, so that's like super old to you?" he mimicked.

Rusty shrugged, "Well, for couches. They were gross."

Andy tried to ease things, "Well, she was right. More people are here since I replaced them. Nicole brings the boys by more, and look today, we are all here," he smiled gesturing.

"So, gentlemen," Patrice smiled at Buzz and Julio, "What do you have planned for this New Year's Eve?"

Both guys shrugged, "Nothing, I guess," Julio added. "We were going out for burgers when Rusty invited us over. No other plans. I guess we might go see a movie."

"Why don't you come bowling with us?" Patrice smiled as she suggested it. Provenza groaned again.

Buzz and Julio looked at each other, "Well, we don't want to intrude. It seems as we have already done that this evening," Buzz noted.

Patrice waved her hand at them, "Nonsense. We'd love to have you. My nursing friends always play on New Year's Eve, but there's always room for more. Plus, how often do you see Louie here bowl?"

Julio grinned, "Well, you do have a good point. I would almost pay to see that."

"Julio, now you listen-if you come, there will be no comments, no laughing-nothing. Oh, and no posting to The Facebook or The Instagram about it," Provenza said sternly.

"Well, there, you see, that sounds like a great evening for all of you," Sharon smiled.

Buzz looked at her, "Oh, you and the Lieutenant aren't coming, Captain?"

Andy shook his head, "Yeah, we're out on the bowling. Not our thing," he chuckled.

Julio looked at him, "Oh come on, Sir! It's New Year's Eve! Live a little. It'll be fun. We can all enjoy some bowling."

Andy shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Ma'am?" Julio looked at her, "I bet you can bowl a mean game. If you bowl like you shoot…"

Sharon and Andy looked at each other and sighed, "Sharon?" Andy asked.

Sharon gave in, "Oh, alright, just for awhile, I guess."

Rusty shook his head, "Man, I almost wish I wasn't playing chess tonight. Sharon bowling. Yeah, this will be good. Ricky warned me you don't take losing well while bowling."

Andy laughed out loud, "Oh, you don't know the half of it," and he stopped when Sharon turned and glared at him, "I mean, we've been bowling before, and she prefers not to bowl," he gave a small smile, to which Sharon didn't smile back at him.

"Oh this will be great!" Patrice clapped her hands together, "Now, this is shaping up to be a fun night! "

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andy and stood, "Anyone up for cheesecake? I think it's going to be a long evening," she glared at Andy again. The table chuckled, and as she moved toward the kitchen, Andy muttered loudly enough for the table to hear, "Longer for me, that's for sure."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! We've reached the end of this story. A couple people noted that Andy never mentioned what he was thankful for at dinner; Provenza and Patrice kind of interrupted that. No worries-this was all in the cards. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Sharon sighed as she slumped into the car. After buckling her seatbelt, she crossed her arms and sat back. Out of the corner of her eye, she cast a look at her traveling companion. He was grinning.

"You know, you don't have to gloat," she frowned at him. "I really tried to not be so competitive."

Andy glanced at her as he pulled out of the parking lot, "That was you trying to NOT be competitive? I gotta tell you Sweetheart, I've seen about as many sides of you as I can imagine, and that was definitely competitive."

Sharon turned and glared at him, which was hard considering how dark it now was. Andy patted her on the leg as he drove, "Don't worry; competitive Sharon is one of my favorites, a real turn on, cute I might say."

At that comment, Sharon turned her whole body toward Andy, so she was almost sitting against the car door, "You like it when I'm like that in there? Andy, it was awful!"

Andy chuckled, "Well, it was an adventure. A night we won't forget. I don't think we'll ever have another New Year's quite like it."

Sharon continued to stare at Andy, as he drove unphased, "Where are you going?"

Andy pulled up to a stoplight and looked at her, "Your place. I was taking you home. Remember, Rusty took your car after dinner. I had to promise him I would deliver you safely back home this evening after bowling. Remember?"

Sharon nodded, "Sorry, I guess that slipped my mind. Preoccupied."

Andy chucked and mumbled, "Yeah because you lost-to me."

Sharon sighed and shook her head, "You just have to rub that in, don't you?"

"Who's rubbing it in?" Andy said, very frustrated. I was fine with things tonight. In fact, I was hoping you would win so we won't have to argue about this. I can't help it if you threw gutter ball after gutter ball. Who knew I would be such a distraction. I told you, I'm irresistible," Andy flirted with her.

"You're something alright. More like irritating, and let's go back to the comment-'I don't think we'll ever have another New Year's quite like it,' you think we'll have other New Year's together?" Sharon asked.

Andy stopped at another light and turned toward her. Sharon could see him clearly with the lights overhead providing enough lighting, "Sharon, don't you? What, do you think I'm in this for some fling, for something cheap? Sharon, I'm not going anywhere, and we're moving as slowly as you need. Yes, I'll be around next New Year's, but I can promise you, we will not go bowling."

Sharon sat back in her seat correctly and simply said, "Thank you-to both things. It's nice to know you aren't going anywhere. I haven't had that kind of promise for a long time, well Jack never promised that. I'm still getting used to it," she admitted as she grabbed hold of his hand on the console. "I'm sorry bowling was so bad. Andy, why can't I lose gracefully?"

Andy chuckled, "I wish I knew, Sweetheart, but I gotta say, it was fun to watch." Sharon tried to pull her hand away, but Andy kept it there and instead pulled it up and kissed the back of her hand, "It didn't scare me off, Sharon. Nothing will. You're so cute when you are competitive. I'm just glad I'm on your side."

Sharon smacked at his shoulder with her other hand, "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed.

Andy turned to her and with her just barely able to see him, he winked at her, "Stick with me? Go on an official date with me someday-you know-I'm not asking yet. I already told you I will when you are ready, but those would be starters. I guess for now, maybe just kiss me when I get you home?" he smirked. "Those are some pretty good options, Sharon. I don't see anyone else wanting to be anywhere around you after bowling. I mean, I'll take one for the team and stick it out with you."

"Now you are just flirting openly, aren't you? Man, a real charmer," Sharon smirked to him, "Well, the guy at the bar seemed to think my little fit was a turn on. He tried to buy me a drink."

"Did he?" Andy's eyebrows rose, "That creepy looking guy that didn't look like he'd had a shower in a year? Wow, well, enjoy him. I can't drink with you, but hey, if the choice is between him or me, well, at least I shower each day," he grinned.

Sharon was quiet for a minute, "Do you think Buzz and Julio will talk about it at work?"

Andy broke out into a full laugh, "Sorry to break it to you, but not only will the talk about it, Julio recorded you, and he was able to get on video your last gutter ball and the complete meltdown you had-you know, where I had to go and almost lift you off the floor because you sunk down right there at the lane, pouting?"

Sharon murmured, "How could I forget?"

Andy nodded as he spoke, "You know, I don't like you bowling anyways. The shoes-they aren't a good look for you. I'll take your sexy heels or those really hot black ankle boots you have on tonight any day over the bowling shoes, so yeah, let's just stay away from bowling. I'll go a lot of places with you-shooting range, the gym, but let's not go bowling anymore for an activity."

Sharon put her face in her hands, "The guys really got me on video?"

Andy nodded, "Yup. They were showing me the videos while you were in the bathroom, which apparently was the same time creepy no-shower guy was hitting on you. Yeah, your meltdown is maybe the least of your worries. They got another thing on video you won't like."

Sharon looked at him, "What did they get that was worse than the meltdown?"

Andy fumbled, "Well, umm, they caught us waiting for the drinks for everyone at the snack bar. You know, we were up there, chatting, and well, flirting with each other. As you walked by, remember I might have playfully swatted at your umm backside, and when you spun around at me, I kissed you. Ring any bells? We thought we were not seen because of the large crowd. Well, turns out Rusty asked the guys to video you at the bowling alley, and when they saw us talking, and you know, flirting, they decided to video it for Rusty, and well, they caught that on their video. They showed it to me, and of course that was a hot topic."

Sharon put her face in her hands again, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me? That means not only Rusty will see it, Ricky, Emily, Nicole-then everyone at work. Andy! Why can't you keep your hands off me?" she hissed.

Andy looked at her quizzingly, "You really need to ask? Sharon, you are drop dead gorgeous. I'm so excited I'm now allowed to kiss you. With that step, well, I am going to any chance I can get, and honestly, I don't care if they saw or work knows. Fine. So, they know," he shrugged. "What's the big deal? They already think we are dating. Everyone likes it. In fact, Julio and Buzz told me they were happy for us and threatened me if I didn't take good care of you. Sharon, they are your people, and to be honest, even though I've worked with both longer than you have, they would hunt me down if I ever hurt you."

Sharon smiled at him, the first smile since they left the bowling alley, "Really? They said that?"

Andy intertwined their fingers, "Yes, they said that. Sharon, they don't care. I know you need time to work out things in that amazing, beautiful brain of yours. That's fine. Who cares?" he shrugged again, "Rusty, Ricky, Emily, Nicole-they've all been around us. My son hasn't, but that's only because he's out of state. He knows I'm crazy about you. Sharon, I can take all the teasing in the world if it means I get to be with you-well, and kiss you. Just promise you won't kiss your other friends like you kiss me? In fact, let's just put it out there, and don't kiss any other friends, period. Am I allowed to ask that of you?"

Sharon acted like she was thinking, "Well, that does put a damper on things. Really, my internal struggle hasn't been about dating you sometime, but whether I should tell you about this other guy who wants to date me."

Andy had just pulled into her parking garage, so he stopped the car on the ramp and looked at her, "Other guy? What are you talking about? Who else are you ever around? What other guy?"

Sharon shrugged, "A guy. Do you want to talk about it now, stopped here on the ramp?"

Andy braced his hands on the steering wheel, "Yes. Here. Now. If there's another guy chasing after you, I need to know."

Sharon shrugged again, "Okay, he has been quite persistent. Seems like quite the catch, and he said he finds my being a cop quite the turn on."

Andy was getting angry; Sharon could see it, so she put her hand on his arm, "Andy, it's the guy from the bowling alley bar," she grinned. "When I told him to back off, he tried to run his grubby hand up my arm. Then, I told him I was a detective, and he said he liked bossy women."

Andy's arm eased up, and Sharon could feel the tension leave him, as he turned to her, "That's not funny," he said, but started chuckling as he said, "Bossy woman-guy doesn't know the half of it."

Sharon shrugged, "Neither is finding out your team recorded you bowling, and…" she was interrupted. Andy's lips crashed onto hers, taking her by surprise. He kissed her much more passionately than he had in the past. After a few seconds, he broke apart and put the car back in drive, continuing to the parking space, "Well," Sharon smiled, "that seemed to get your attention. As my competitive streak is not my finest quality, jealousy is not yours," she grinned, "although kissing does rank up there. Besides, Andy, do you really think I would do that to you? I can barely figure this out," she gestured between the two of them, and believe me, I want to! You actually think I'd have another guy waiting in the wings?" she giggled.

Andy turned to her, smirking, "You had me worried there for a second. They way you said it-I don't know. It sounded so real. I think my stomach was in my throat. It's a good thing we weren't moving quickly; I might have had to throw up on the side of the road.

Sharon patted his arm, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you that much."

Andy smiled back at her, "I'm sorry too that I was that flirtatious with you tonight, and that the guys caught that on video. I'll talk to them at work, but I'm not sorry I like you."

Sharon nodded, "Thank you. Want to come up for some coffee?" she smiled.

"Can we make out?" Andy asked, very direct. Sharon burst out in a full laugh.

"Andy! You are terrible. Is that all you think about? You sound 15, not 60!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Hey, well, it's hard not to think that way when you are this smoking hot. Besides, I get the whole package. I get your brains at work, and well, your lips at home," his eyes twinkled. "Oh, and I get your heels and skirts at work-very effective, yet distracting. Jeans and ankle boots at home-very sexy, but not meant for bowling alleys."

Sharon turned, arms crossed, "I'm offering coffee. If anything involving kissing does happen, well, so be it. I'm not one to kiss and tell, but from what I'm hearing at work, my lieutenant is."

Andy put his hands up in surrender, "Hey! I try to keep work and home separate. I can't help it we work with bloodhounds. I've told you my theory-if we just let them see us out and about socially, they'll get over it and move on. It's this whole, 'let's keep things so private they are curious all the time' attitude that keeps them going. Plus, Rusty," Andy shook his head, "I swear, that kid makes more money with the payoff he's getting for dirt on us from Provenza than he would make at a job. You realize we've got a little schemer on our hands, right?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I've spoken to him about it, but Provenza is part of the problem. I know he gives Rusty money for any info on us, not to mention pictures he can take. Provenza is the main problem."

Andy nodded, "I know. That's partly why I wanted to go on this who recon mission about his date anyways. He's always giving me grief about us, so I just wanted some dirt on him. Still offering that coffee?"

"Of course," Sharon smiled, "Shall we?"

Once in the condo, the two decided on tea instead of coffee, "I didn't realize it was so late," Sharon smiled. "It's almost midnight, almost 2015."

Andy nodded as they sat on the couch. Sharon kicked her shoes off, "Ahh, that's better," as she snuggled into Andy's side, "Much better," she smiled.

"You cold?" Andy asked, pulling her blanket out of the basket, "Here."

"Thank you," she smiled again, and the two began sipping their tea, "So, what did you and Provenza talk about at the bowling alley? You two looked like you were in an argument."

Andy sighed, "He was frustrated with me. I think he's falling hard for Patrice and a little freaked out by it. He's not dated someone even close to his own age before, and he likes her, really likes her. So, he seems to be wanting to find other things to occupy his time, you know, like to keep his distance. He was mad because he wanted to hang out next weekend. I told him we were going to that symphony you wanted to hear on Saturday evening, and that we were going to Nicole's house for her birthday on Sunday. So, he did the typical complaining about the dating, not dating thing, saying that we spent a lot of time together, now all weekends, when we say we aren't dating. I told him to lay off, that the topic of you and I was off limits. If I wanted to talk to him about us, I would, but he needed to stay out of it. I told him I don't grill him about Patrice, and that should be the same for us. That threw him into another whole spin that if I was comparing you to Patrice, that we must be dating. It was just a typical moment. I took care of it," he explained as he kissed the side of her head.

Sharon sat stirring her tea, "I'm sorry our complicated situation creates problems with you and your best friend. I don't want that for you. If it's easier and what you want, we don't have to work though this at all. We can just remain friends."

Andy stopped running his fingers up and down her back, "Sharon, I don't want that at all. I could care about Provenza. Comments like that are why we are still figuring this all out, why I'm giving you some time. Sharon, let me be perfectly clear-I want YOU, but when you are ready," he explained as he pulled her closer, snuggling with her.

The two remained silent as they thought. The only sound was that of them sipping on tea.

"What did you and Patrice talk about? You two seem to get along well," Andy asked.

Sharon nodded, "I like her a lot, which is good. I think she's going to stick around, unless your partner messes it up. Somehow, even if he did, I could see Patrice clawing her way back. She likes him, and well, after the awkward dinner conversation, it seems as if the two love each other," Sharon smiled.

Andy chuckled and put his forehead against Sharon's head, "Oh, that was so awkward. I can't believe they said that there, in front of us and Rusty. You know what, thank goodness Buzz and Julio came when they did. That helped to relieve the awkwardness. I tell you, Sweetheart, when I tell you that, it won't be at a table in front of half the team."

Sharon froze, and Andy could feel her do so. He rubbed her arm, "Relax. We're sitting here talking. I'm talking to my best friend, the very best friend I could have. We're just talking about the future-someday, not now. You're okay."

Andy felt her being to relax as he softly spoke to her, "I'm sorry. I'm a work in progress," she smiled sheepishly, "Jack is the only one who ever said that to me, and well, you can see how well he lives up to his word."

Andy nodded, "Again, we're here, and we are working through everything. I'm serious though. I'm not going anywhere, except NOT bowling with you next New Year's Eve. Besides, I said I wouldn't tell you that in front of half the team. I didn't say I wouldn't do it in front of the other half of the team," he grinned.

Sharon elbowed him, "You're unbelievable. Good thing you are providing so much warmth right now, or I'd kick you off this couch, but yes, I think Provenza is stuck with Patrice. I'm happy for them," she smiled.

"So, care to wager a bet?" Andy grinned at her.

"Why do I have a feeling I don't have a choice? You, the team-your bets. You guys bet on everything. Okay, what's the bet?" Sharon asked.

Andy grinned, "I knew you couldn't resist another chance to be right, "I bet you that Provenza is engaged to Patrice by this time next year-in fact, I'll take by Christmas."

Sharon's eyes rose, "You have a deal. Knowing how spontaneous Provenza is-evident by his love admission at dinner-I bet he proposes by Valentine's Day-as in a couple months away. Andy, the guy has been married five times! You think he'll wait that long?"

Andy nodded, "This time, I do. You're on. If you lose Valentine's Day, then I automatically win, deal?"

Sharon thought a second and nodded, "Deal. I love deals, you know that. Now, what do I get if I win-if he proposes on Valentine's Day?"

Andy thought, "I'll take you to see Emily in New York again. I know we are already going this spring, but you find another time, and I'll take you again. You know I'm not crazy about the ballet, but I'm crazy about her mom and the ballerina," he smiled.

Sharon looked at him, "You'd do that? If I win a silly bet? Andy, that's too much."

"Nonsense, plus, I won't lose," Andy grinned. "Now, if I win, meaning you lose to Valentine's Day, let me think…Oh, I've got it," he smiled. Sharon's eyes narrowed, "What? Remember I still am your boss."

Andy nodded, "Oh, I know. Won't ever forget it. If I win, which I will, you, my dear, have to be the one to tell Taylor WHEN we are dating. I know, it's not something in the cards now, but by next Christmas, well, I plan to definitely be dating you by then, so get ready. Not only do you have to be the one to tell Taylor-now I'll be there with you-but you have to make it your job to make him feel as awkward and uncomfortable about us every chance you get. I don't expect you to be unprofessional, but knowing Taylor, well, he'll have comments for us at times, and well, you have to throw any sort of personal comment in to make him uncomfortable. Deal?"

Sharon thought a moment, "So you'll take me to New York if I win, and all I have to do is rattle Taylor a little? That's almost not fair," she giggled.

Andy smiled, "It's a deal." Andy pulled her back into his side, and the two sat there awhile longer.

"So, you scored a 54 bowling. I can't wait to tell Ricky," Andy chuckled. Sharon jabbed him in the ribs again.

"I can't believe you and my kids are conspiring against me. Rusty will be getting some video of you groping me-I should send you to a seminar for that, along with your recording staff. All three of you should go," Sharon muttered.

"You liked it!" Andy exclaimed. "That was definitely you kissing me back. Funny, they didn't capture you swatting at me earlier today in the kitchen. Oh no, it's all fine if Sharon Raydor does it in my home, but the second I flirt in public, she's all business," Andy chuckled.

Sharon sighed at they sat there some more, "You do realize this means Provenza will be getting married again sometime in the future?"

Andy chuckled, "Yup, and you'd better believe everyone will know you are my date, and hopefully by the time I win the bet, as officially my girlfriend."

Sharon smiled at that, although Andy couldn't see her from his seat, "When did Provenza become such the bowler? Andy, he beat everyone! Who scores a 275? Julio, I would expect would bowl well. He only bowled a 200. Buzz-194. You, I knew you weren't a bowler, but you scored a 155. Patrice barely lost to you with a 153. Who would have thought Provenza?"

Andy chuckled and shook his head, "Who would have thought the mighty Captain would score a 54. You can shoot a man square in the eyes, in heels, I might add, but you can't bowl."

Sharon closed her eyes, "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Andy shook his head, as he kissed the side of her head, "Nope, not as long as I'm around, which Sweetheart, I plan to be for the rest of our lives. So, no, you won't live it down. Your kids have video proof by now, I'm sure, and well, work will soon too." Sharon groaned, and Andy chuckled, "Good thing I still like you."

Sharon just looked at him, "Good thing," she smiled. "Andy, at dinner, you never said what you were thankful for-we got interrupted with Patrice and Provenza. So, what are you thankful for this year?"

"Easy," Andy didn't hesitate to answer, "I'm thankful my best friend is giving me a chance, giving us a chance. I'm thankful that I'm pulling some semblance of family together, after all these years-you, Nicole, the boys, your kids. I'm thankful for you, Sharon. Of everything, I'm thankful for you, and I'm almost glad I didn't have to say that in front of everyone, but it's the truth."

Sharon grinned at him, "I promise things will continue to improve for us in 2015, Andy. I'm getting there," she smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his.

Andy smiled brightly at her, "I know, Sweetheart. I know. 2015 is going to be a great year. Oh, Sharon?" he asked.

Sharon looked at him, "Yes?" she questioned.

Andy drew her in closer and whispered, "Happy New Year," as they started to hear fireworks going off outside. Sharon grinned, and Andy kissed her. 2015 would be a very good year, indeed.


End file.
